Forgiven to Joanne Ulhoa
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Cenário: Original/Cotidiano. Classificação: 14 anos. violência implícita e situações bizarras. Ah! Sala de necropsia! . Tamanho: Longo 38.174 palavras . Status: Completa. Resumo: A vida de uma legista hipocondríaca e com problemas de aceitação. Com
1. Chapter 1

When I thought I was so proud, you shoot me down...

Quando eu pensava que poderia te alcançar, mais você se afastava. Deve ser algo do destino, apesar da gente não querer acreditar nisso, na verdade eu não acredito em destino, mas a sorte me pareceu ser a única coisa que seja plausível nesse momento. Você está na minha vida, mas eu não estou na sua (E acho que nunca estarei) e duvido muito que minha vida será a mesma depois de ter te conhecido.

Corredores silenciosos e limpos que meus pés gostam de pisar, escorregar, brincar e ser castigada pela minha teimosia e traquinagem. E eu sou castigada demais, não por estar naquele exato corredor na exata hora (Sempre depois da catequese, durante a missa) só para te ver passando por ele graciosamente, uma sacerdotisa da palavra Verdadeira (E a Verdade está do seu lado, sim eu sei) que toda vez que me via fora de meu quarto me mandava para o castigo costumeiro: Encarar a parede da diretoria até a Madre Superiora chegar da missa.

Ninguém sequer perguntava o porquê de você não ver a missa.

Ninguém sequer perguntava o porquê de eu estar fora da missa.

Ninguém queria saber de nós duas.

Acho que você nunca percebeu o porquê de eu estar naquele corredor, acho que nunca saberia o que eu fazia. Escorregar era o passatempo no chão liso e limpo, ficar de castigo depois era o passatempo, a punição era o seu olhar reprovador e ao mesmo tempo a minha pequena recompensa. Você sabia que eu existia e eu já sabia que você existia antes mesmo de te conhecer.

A parede era a distração, a minha melhor distração para não me perder na sua voz, no seu sorriso frio, nos seus olhos escuros, no seu corpo... E esse último era o que mais me fazia tremer e chorar pedindo por perdão pela minha tentação tola.

E quando as lágrimas se tornaram amargas e difíceis de se chorarem, eu me tornei alguém que não gostaria de ser, e fiz coisas que não me orgulho de ter feito... Desta vez não era chamar a sua atenção, mas sim desviá-la de mim. Você já sabia que eu existia, mas pouco sabia de como você existia em minha vida.

Inimizades, intrigas, orgulho ferido e sangue misturado com lama. Dizem que as linhas entre o amor e o ódio estão bem juntas uma da outra, bem... Isso se tornou a minha realidade ao passar boa parte de minhas madrugadas nas minhas fugas para o barzinho mais longe desse lugar que me ofende e prende tanto. Em rodas de sinuca, pôquer, brigas e desafios estúpidos para provar que eu posso viver sem a sua presença. Tudo em vão. Apenas um olhar rápido para essa mesa de professor que você está agora e tudo isso acaba se tornando banal e imaginário.

E cair do muro foi o meu menor sofrimento, joelhos ralados, mãos sangrias e dentes trincados. Eu te amava e te odiava ao mesmo tempo e você nem notava e nunca vai notar.

Missa de domingo, acordei atrasada, cheguei na capela sem o café da manhã, mas a bala de morango acalmou meu estômago e disfarçou o meu hálito pós-noitada regada de álcool. O banco aqui detrás é o ideal, eu sempre vou sentar nele, eu e meu blusão de frio com capuz para esconder a cicatriz que arranjei no mês passado por quebrar uma garrafa de cerveja na cara de um engraçadinho. Ele precisou de um cirurgião, mas eu ganhei essa cicatriz perto do ombro, bem acima de meu coração.

- Onde você arranjou o blusão style? - disse uma voz atrás de mim, era a 2ª garota na mira das freiras do colégio, Livia tinha o terrível hábito de ser bastante prestativa com os garotos do pátio leste e com qualquer um com ombros largos e vontade suficiente para satisfazê-la.

- Roubei do carinha da lâmpada...

- Safada... Deu pra ele também...? - a pergunta maliciosa me fez corar e me encolher no banco, nunca em minha vida eu teria esse desejo de estar com alguém além de você.

- Deixe de besteira... - a simples idéia de estar envolvida com o cara da companhia elétrica em uma situação como aquela me fez querer vomitar... Apesar de meus pensamentos se desviarem de tal modo automático que mal percebi que o impossível dia em que eu poderia ter a mesma situação com você ali mesmo em algum lugar daquela prisão disfarçada de colégio me deixasse empolgada. Isso fez eu me encolher novamente no banco, pois sempre traz aquele conforto incômodo que sinto em meu peito, em meu ventre, entre minhas pernas e eu gostaria de ter tudo o que estou pensando agora, gostaria de estar em seus braços, longe dos olhos dos outros - e os olhos deles ferem até meus mais inocentes pensamentos - e ter, finalmente, o seu corpo contra o meu, o seu coração só batendo por mim e sua voz chamando o meu nome gentilmente.

- Pensando na fessora Mackenzie de novo é...? - nossas vozes estavam em um tom que só nós duas entenderíamos o que falávamos.

- Cala essa boca Liv... - simbilei entredentes.

- Cuidado que Deus castiga... - disse ela apontando para o altar-mor cheio de floreios e entalhes maravilhosos em temas sagrados, a imensa cruz no centro do altar fazia todos reverenciarem aquele lugar santo.

- Quanto a isso, você vai pro Inferno primeiro...

- Oh sim... Mas eu não sou tão depravada como você...

- Dormir com dois garotos do pátio leste ao mesmo tempo não é depravação...?

- Não tanto quanto ter sonhos pecadores com a professora de Inglês E nossa supervisora...

- Por que você não vai à me... - minha voz acabou chamando atenção dos superiores lá na frente, você me olhou. E seu olhar me fez gritar por dentro de angústia, só significava uma coisa. Repúdio.

- Tinha que ser essa menina levada... - resmungou uma freira mais velha...

A cadeira da diretoria era desconfortável, mais ainda quando era você na minha frente me olhando pelo canto dos olhos debaixo de seus óculos de armação retangular, enquanto dava mais outra olhada em minha ficha de detenções e suspensões...

- As notas dela melhoraram... - Você disse para a Madre Superiora que cuspia ameaças e castigos divinos sobre mim por estar atrapalhando a missa novamente.

- Quando vai entender que estamos aqui com um compromisso sério de te criar FORA do antro de perdição que nasceu?! - isso feriu o meu coração por pouco, uma lágrima teimosa que estava engasgada ali dentro por anos à fio ameaçou sair por pouco, mas você estava me olhando agora. Você é perfeita e eu não sou, sendo assim chorar não irá melhorar nada. O silêncio foi a minha resposta e um suspiro denotando a minha chateação foi a única coisa que consegui manter o meu orgulho intacto.

- Ela sempre foi uma boa aluna... - e meu coração pula de alegria e um sorriso bobo ilumina o meu rosto. E eu tento lutar contra essa nova manifestação de alegria, mas é inútil. A Madre Superiora alfineta do outro lado.

- Apesar de se comportar como uma... uma... devassa... Um menininho levado é o que as freiras falam de você...! - apontando para mim. Isso não apaga a chama dentro de meu coração, eu sei que foi o primeiro elogio que você me fez durante anos aqui. O meu sorriso ainda não morreu e me sinto idiota por isso.

- Mas nada que uma conversa franca e esclarecedora não resolva, não é? - e então o meu mundo derrete aos seus pés porque você sorriu da maneira mais verdadeira possível para mim e seus olhos piscaram com um ar de cumplicidade que eu jamais imaginaria que existisse algum tipo de malícia ali.

Eu mal sabia como andar direito! Meu coração pulsava tão forte em meu peito que meus ouvidos mal ouviam os sons do lado de fora. Você estava agora sentada ao meu lado, mãos cruzadas nas pernas e me olhando com aquele sorriso. A Madre já havia saído para praguejar contra outros e eu sozinha com você na sua sala. O crucifixo em seu pescoço me deu naúseas por um momento, assim como a imagem de um Cristo crucificado ali na parede atrás de sua cadeira. Era como se eu tivesse a inteira atenção DELE agora, mas de outra forma eu tinha a SUA atenção agora...

- Vamos conversar um pouco, certo? Nada de repreensões ou... - gesticulando como se fosse a Madre Superiora, o meu sorriso aumentou. - Bom, eu não quero te dar palmadas ou te botar de castigo naquela parede ali como sempre fiz desde quando você era pequenininha... - o pensamento pervertido sobre as palmadas me fez remexer na cadeira de nervoso. - Mas você já é mocinha. 16 anos é uma idade difícil de se lidar e como estamos juntas aqui nesse colégio por muito tempo... - indo para minha ficha de detenções. - 10 anos, não? - respirando calmamente e se virando para mim. - Eu gostaria de saber o que você quer do futuro... - e minha língua se enrolou para soltar a verdade que eu guardava em meu coração por esse tempo todo, mas algo mais superior me fez morder minhas palavras e tentar mentir, pois era a única estratégia de conversação que eu havia praticado com mais frequência.

- Quero ir para a faculdade... - menti descaradamente, esse era o sonho de qualquer menininha ali, incluindo casamento duradouro e filhos.

- Oh, isso é bom saber...! - disse ela empolgada e o crucifixo em seu pescoço balançou um pouco em um movimento sensual, eu não queria, mas estava morrendo por dentro de tantas idéias tentadoras fluírem em um só segundo. Tomei um pouco de ar e a fitei com a minha famosa cara de inocente. - E pretende fazer o quê? Tem alguma idéia?

- Inglês e Literatura... - foi a resposta mais rápida de toda minha vida!

- Nossa, bem... - isso a deixou desconcertada e isso me deixou mais confortável. - Parece que teremos outra professora aqui, hehe... Posso saber o porquê da decisão? - "Porque eu quero te beijar AGORA!!!" foi o que meu cérebro disse, mas a razão voltou segundos depois...

- Bem, eu sempre gostei de livros e... ahn... a senhorita sempre deu ótimas aulas, sendo assim eu... ahn... - as minhas palavras pareciam interessá-la repentinamente. - Eu gosto do seu trabalho e... e... gosto de saber que talvez em algum dia eu possa est... ahn... ser como a senhorita... - ela sorriu novamente e isso derrubou metade da minha defesa.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso... - disse ela me encarando espetacularmente. - É dificil receber créditos nessa profissão sabe? - rindo um pouco, meu sorriso continuava. - E você tem um potencial enorme se quer saber... - meu sorriso continuou, meu coração já estava na garganta. - Suas notas são excelentes e confesso que nunca vi uma aluna se dedicar tanto com a interpretação dos textos, mas... - e isso meu sorriso foi esfriando. - Mas a sua disciplina... Ela deixa a desejar... - e agora com o cenho franzido ela disse gravemente. - Eu não entendo o porquê de tantas transgressões, não entendo quem você quer chamar atenção por ter essa ficha invejável aqui... - sorrindo friamente como fazia ao responder alguma pergunta de algum aluno engraçadinho.

- Você... - a palavra escapou! - Ahn, a senhorita acha que estou exagerando? Porque eu posso parar sabe? - e foi a pior mentira que eu havia contado na minha vida inteira para tentar consertar algo. Ela me olhou diretamente, captando o meu rubor, os meus lábios entreabertos e pela primeira vez na vida eu percebi que ela me lançou um olhar admirado e de certa forma... informal...

- Parar? Ah isso sim deve acabar mesmo... Estou com tantas reclamações do barzinho que você costuma frequentar de madrugada... - eu quase caí no chão! Eu juro que se não tivesse a cadeira me segurando eu estaria desmaiada! - Pensa que eu não sei de suas escapadas noturnas...? - se aproximando calmamente de mim e colocando a mão direita na minha, meu corpo pareceu receber um choque elétrico! Era a primeira vez que eu a sentia me tocando (Os sonhos não valem realmente!). - Pensa que eu não sei o que você apronta lá fora? O quanto já bebeu e se comportou como um cão de briga? - cada palavra era marcada com um olhar penetrante e frio. - Pensa que eu não sei...? - minha cabeça tombou pesadamente, minha vergonha anulava qualquer outra sensação, mesmo com ela segurando minha mão. - Isso deve parar, querida... - ela disse amavelmente e o ritmo alucinante de meu sangue voltou. - Você precisa saber o que quer da vida e se quer ser uma professora como eu terá que deixar essas bobagens de lado.

- Mas eu não consigo...! - foi a minha resposta debaixo de meu orgulho despedaçado.

- Consegue sim! Ora veja! Não vou te prender aqui ou te acorrentar na sua cama... Vou deixar essa decisão nas suas mãos... Essas noites de traquinagem não vão levar a lugar algum...

- A senhorita não entende... - era o meu orgulho querendo falar por mim... E ele era pouco aconselhável já que trazia as lágrimas e as mágoas. - Eu preciso... Preciso sair daqui um pouquinho para...

- Para...? - escolha difícil da minha vida: Dizer a verrdade, esconder a verdade com uma mentira pior.

- Eu sou uma garota! Eu preciso namorar às vezes! - e isso foi patético... Ela sorriu e depois riu um pouco, suas bochechas ficaram rosadas pela surpresa.

- Namorar... É isso então...? Tem algum garotão lá fora te esperando...?

- N-não...!!! - disse desesperada, não queria que ela pensasse que eu era como a Livia. - Não, não! Não há ninguém lá fora...!

- Calma, não precisa se exaltar... Estamos numa conversa boa aqui... Como te disse, não vou te repreender...

- Eu sei, eu só... Quero dizer... - Ela se levantou da cadeira e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte então... Quando você estiver à vontade para conversar, qualquer coisa, pode vir falar comigo, certo? Quero que fique isso bem claro, querida... Eu quero te ajudar, mas você tem que dar o primeiro passo...

- O-okay... - indo para a porta da diretoria.

- Tenha um bom dia, Joanne... - e minha falta de senso me fez virar e beijá-la rapidamente. Um breve toque naqueles lábios desejados, algo que era extremamente proibido em meus pensamentos e eu cometi o pior delito!


	2. Chapter 2

A corrida para bem longe dela foi frustrada pelas freiras que cruzavam o corredor, muitos olhares desaprovadores. Minhas lágrimas trancadas por anos foram se libertando e logo atingi o pátio externo e a passagem secreta no muro para o mundo lá fora... E não doía tanto quando eu pulei o muro e escapei daquele lugar, nem doeu tanto quando eu peguei o resto de dinheiro de meu bolso e pedi a dose mais forte de bebida que existia no barzinho e nem doeu quando eu voltei tarde da noite para o mesmo muro, impossibilitada psicologicamente e fisicamente pela bebedeira de pular de volta... Eu não queria sentir tanto assim e encher a cara era o modo que eu escapava disso...

Fiquei ali no canto do muro, olhando para as estrelas brilhantes lá no céu. Não havia nada mais lindo do que essa pequena dádiva dos bêbados: o de perceber o quão o mundo é perfeito e que na verdade somos nós que estragamos tudo com palavras.

Minha cabeça encostou no muro liso, esperando o dia amanhecer e ter algo para falar ou sentir. Até naquele momento eu me sentia vazia e oca, sem muito que acrescentar ao resto do plano geral estabelecido por Deus quando me colocou nesse mundo e então questionar essa afirmação era trivial para alguém tão fora de sério quanto eu... Os pensamentos giraram em coisas desconexas até se fixarem na sensação macia de beijar a minha querida sacerdotisa... Eu nem poderia estar a chamando desse jeito... Isso era coisa de pagãos e hereges... E infelizmente eu era uma deles sem querer...

O blusão aplacou o frio da madrugada, o capuz disfarçou os olhos vermelhos e as olheiras. A palidez crescente. Eu estava morta por dentro e ninguém notava e poucos notariam. Amor era a morte para aqueles que não saberiam lidar com ele da forma certa e eu não estava em condições para discutir isso com a minha mente agora...

Um cochilo vigilante, acordando de tempos em tempos, certificando-se do horário no relógio da Igreja ali perto. 4h43... Estava quase chegando a hora de entrar... Tentei testar meus reflexos e meu corpo não obedeceu a mente já lúcida, já se sentindo culpada e perversa pelos atos do corpo. Eu estava perdida!

- Joanne, por favor... Levante-se com cuidado... - e isso me fez encostar debilmente no muro. Era a Irmã Lauren, uma simpática senhora que sempre me acolhia em meus momentos de tensão com colegas e professores, a única que entendia que a omissão dos pais, mais a omissão dos pecados traziam graves conseqüências para garotinhas de 16 anos.

- Tou indo direito, Irmã... - respondi secamente. Não queria que ela me visse daquele jeito.

- Me dê sua mão aqui, vamos? - ela apoiou metade do meu corpo no seu ombro e foi me carregando devagar até o pátio. - Consegue subir as escadas? - eu confirmei temerosa, eu sabia que subir as escadas era a minha sentença de uma detenção bem mais ameaçadora do que ficar de cara para a parede ou ir confessar meus pecados à múmia ambulante do Padre Nelson. Subimos devagar e ninguém nos viu e eu agradecia Deus por pelo menos isso não ser tão irônico e botar minha linda supervisora no caminho naquela madrugada. - Sente-se. - ordenou ela para mim no quarto de despensa do refeitório, obedeci sem titubear, o corpo estava mole e sentindo as primeiras dores da ressaca de muita tequila e o que mais meu dinheiro pudesse comprar naquela hora. Cada segundo passado dentro do bar era milimetricamente repassado em minha mente, nenhuma falha, nenhuma falta grave, nenhuma insinuação, apenas o ato de beber para esquecer que existia, esquecer que existia alguém que mal sabia que eu existia... - Tome um pouco. - ela me ofereceu água com açúcar e eu tomei sem piar. Irmã Lauren sempre foi paciente e amiga. Ela explodiria sim, mas não tanto quanto certa pessoa quando soubesse da notícia. - Agora me diga... - se sentando em uma cadeirinha e ajeitando seu corpinho miúdo e rechonchudo de quase 63 anos. - O que está havendo? - eu me recusei olhar para ela... A mulher havia praticamente me acolhido desde novinha, me criado, me ensinado tudo que uma criança deve saber para se virar sozinha e agora meus medos estavam travando qualquer tipo de resistência. - Joanne... O que está acontecendo com você, minha filha? Por que isso agora? - eu abanei a cabeça com impaciência e fui repreendida com um aperto em meu pulso fraco. Ela me olhava agora como uma avó severa após o neto ter quebrado o seu melhor vaso chinês. - Por que está se acabando nessa vida? Você é jovem e tem essa vida toda para ser feliz...

- Não sou feliz... Ninguém é... - eu suspirei hereticamente. - O grande segredo é esse... Ninguém é feliz aqui... Não quando se tem algo para esconder de todos, quando não se pode falar com ninguém além das paredes... Eu não sou feliz Irmã Lauren e duvido muito que eu vá conseguir isso aqui dentro... - ela me olhou penalizada e segurou minhas mãos.

- Quem disse isso pra você?

- Não preciso das pessoas me informem da minha própria desgraça, muito obrigada... - ela fez o sinal da cruz e beijou o seu crucifixo... Malditos crucifixos como se fossem os olhos da punição!

- Você... Joanne, olhe para mim... Querida... - eu a olhei e meus olhos me traíram! Caí no choro no mesmo momento. Tudo veio sem ordem de chegada. A falta que uma família fazia, a falta de amigos, de uma perspectiva de vida, depois a de uma aprovação real de um amor impossível e ultimamente daquela senhora tão gentil ali na minha frente que sofria de câncer. Igual minha mãe. - Calma, calma criança... Mas o que houve...? - ela acariciava minhas costas ofegantes e doloridas.

- Por que é tão cruel com a gente?

- De quem você fala?

- Dele, oras! De quem mais? - eu chorava sem pensar nas palavras. Ela deu tapinhas amigáveis e tirou meu capuz, meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e cheios de nós. - Por que Ele tem que ser tão cruel assim coonosco? - ela sorriu tristemente.

- Ninguém saberia responder essa pergunta, Jojo... Deus trabalha de formas misteriosas na nossa vida e sem querer Ele deve estar atuando na sua agora mesmo...

- Oh sim...! Obrigada, meu Senhor... Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho...

- Não blasfeme o nome santo, menina...! - ela disse com um leve tom irônico, depois riu um pouco. - Olhe só para você... Está uma peça rara mesmo... Nem daquela vez que tentou pular o muro e quase quebrou o maxilar você estava um caco como está agora... - e me levantando devagar. - Vamos... Um bom banho, um copo de soro para o enjôo e uma cama quentinha... É tudo que você precisa agora...

Quem diria que o mundo fosse mudar em menos de 2 horas de sono e palavras amigas? Ao sair de meu quarto, a aula de História foi substituída por uma palestra maçante sobre os preceitos religiosos da Catequese, bem, nisso eu não queria participar. Para quê desperdiçar o meu tempo com palavras de meia-verdade e me agüentar para não rir daqueles que falavam?

Além de ser minha prisão, aquele lugar era uma ameaça à minha insanidade...

- Jojo, Irmã Lauren... - disse Irmã Alessa, ela estava tremendo e o terço em sua mão estava balançando de um jeito não muito usual. Algo havia acontecido.

A pressa do Hospital contaminou meus sentidos. Onde eu iria, para onde ir?

- Fica longe daí, menina! Tá atrapalhando! - gritou uma enfermeira ao me ver no corredor principal do pequeno Hospital no mesmo quarteirão do colégio.

- Onde ela está? Hey! - gritei sem ter resposta. Atrás de mim vinha mais gente e o pior... Gente como ele...

- Jojo, o que está fazendo aqui...? - perguntou meu pai boquiaberto.

- Para onde Irmã Lauren foi? - ele apontou para a placa ali em cima de mim. Estava escrita as letras vermelhas que sempre irão perturbar os meus sentidos: C.T.I.

- Joanne volte aqui! - gritou o padre Roberson, ele estava palestrando e eu praticamente pulei duas carteiras quando anunciaram que minha querida Irmã Lauren teve uma parada cardíaca minutos atrás. Nem vi por onde ia, meus pés escorregaram no mesmo corredor e trombei com Professora Mackensie.

- Hey, qual é a pressa?!

- Não tenho tempo! - disse sem me ater à aquele sentimento de vergonha por lembrar do beijo forçado naquele corredor. Atravessei o pátio e ganhei a ala dos dormitórios das freiras. Uma multidão já estava em prontidão ali, como se estivessem vendo um espetáculo, empurrei uns e outros e encontrei dois para-médicos forçando uma massagem cardíaca na freira idosa. Entrei no quarto sem cerimônia e os adverti. - Não façam com tanta força, podem quebrar uuma costela!!!

- E pensa que não sabemos??? - disse o enfermeiro com a testa suada. Irmã Lauren deu um suspiro e eles a removeram imediatamente dali, ajudei como pude, ajuntando suas roupas usuais, seus pertences e por um instante eu tive medo do rosário dela queimar meus dedos - como num medo infantil de que o divino fosse me castigar pelo meu ato pecador de antes - mas peguei tudo que podia e saí atrás da ambulância.

- Hey, hey! Você não pode ir! - ameaçou a Supervisora Mackensie. Eu entrei na ambulância com convicção.

- Liga pro meu pai e avisa a ele... - a porta se fechou e o arranque do carro me fez esbarrar em alguma coisa ali. Uma bolsa de soro... Olhei para o interior do veículo e fiquei a pensar como seria aquela vida... Que vida? A vida de uma das pessoas que eu mais confiava estava se esvaindo na minha frente...

- Jojo... - disse a senhora freira fraca de seu pesar. - Onde está Jojo? - o enfermeiro aplicou algo em suas veias como se ela fosse um bonequinho de plástico, outro já se preparava com outros instrumentos.

- Senhora, sabe dizer o seu nome?

- Quero ver a Jojo... - respondeu a minha amiga, o enfermeiro me deu espaço pra falar.

- Estou aqui, Lauren... Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei disso... - ela deu um meio sorriso e acenou pra mim.

- Oh, minha filha, já está tudo bem... - rindo um pouco, o enfermeiro aplicou outra injeção e meu sangue fugiu de minhas faces. Como ele conseguia fazer isso sem demonstrar apego algum? Logo meus pulmões começaram a sentir o peso da realidade, eu estava numa ambulância... Logo minha pele se sentiu irritada e meu estômago tortuava um caminho incerto dentro de mim. Algo esquecido na infância me chamou atenção, aquela velha sensação de que nada está corretamente limpo, devidamente limpo e asseado.

Senti nojo de mim mesma.

- Jojo, vai pra casa, minha filha... - dizia a enfermeira chefe Anne, ela já me conhecia.

- Eu não quero... Quero vê-la antes de ir... Posso...? - o médico apareceu logo em seguida perguntando quem era acompanhante da Irmã Lauren, eu levantei, mas alguém se colocou antes de mim.

- Lindsay Mackensie, doutor... - apertando a mão dele e me olhando friamente. - Estou aqui representando o Colégio e daremos toda assistência possível para Irmã Lauren...

- Bem, Srta. Mackensie. O caso de Irmã Lauren já está sendo acompanhado há 2 anos e... bem... Eu não quero dar mais prognósticos sobre ela. - quando percebeu minha presença. Lindsay... O nome dela era Lindsay? Nossa, eu nunca havia ouvido esse nome sendo pronunciado perto de mim antes...

- Por favor, Joanne, vá lá fora comer alguma coisa...? - disse ela gentilmente, mas eu firmei o pé.

- Quanto tempo ela tem? Posso ir vê-la?

Eu não a vi. Não tive coragem, fiquei no saguão esperando notícias. Fui covarde, não quis ver ir...

- Moça, dá um espacinho aí? - perguntou um menininho com metade do braço enfaixada e ensangüentada.

- O que você arranjou aí hein? - perguntei cansada, mas interessada no que ele haveria de me dizer, talvez fosse um tombo de bicicleta, uma brincadeira de correr...

- Ah, nada não... Papai chegou bêbado de novo em casa... - eu simplesmente quase caí da cadeira, ele se aconchegou entre duas cadeiras na sala de espera.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Mamãe está com papai lá dentro... Ele ficou mal sabe...

- Seu pai fez isso com você? - ele fez sim com a cabeça e depois fez uma careta.

- Mas não foi por querer... Ele não tava bem hoje...

- Mas sua mãe deveria dar queixa na polícia, não? - o menino de quase 10 anos deitou a cabeça e cuidou para que seu braço não encostasse no canto da cadeira.

- Ela ama muito papai... Por que faria isso?

Três horas e 14 minutos da manhã, nada ainda. Nenhuma notícia, nenhuma coragem de ir lá. Meu pai às vezes passava pelo corredor e dava uma palavra de conforto.

" - Ela vai ficar bem, Jojo, você vai ver..."

Mas ela não vai ficar, eu sei... O menino do braço quebrado? Bem, ficou feliz de ver a mãe saindo com o pai aos trancos. O cara era um homenzarrão de quase 2 metros, deveria ser bruto e cruel, o rosto pálido e cheio de traços rudes, já a mãe era frágil e comportada, aquelas mulheres que fazem de tudo para manter o casamento pelos filhos. Mas depois de dois segundos olhando aquela família, eu entendi o que une eles nessa tragédia... Amor. O menino abraçou o pai tão forte que mal percebeu seu machucado, o covarde bruto começou a chorar desenfreadamente e devolveu o carinho pro filho, balbuciando perdões por seu erro. A mãe estava segura de si, acompanhava os homens da família com os olhos.

Estranho... Patéticamente estranho...

- Jojo, você está me ouvindo? - dizia o Doutor para sua filha menor. Joanne balbuciava alguma coisa encolhida no canto do quarto, não falava coisa com coisa há dias e sequer conseguira sair sozinha do Hospital quando teve a notícia final. A freira Lauren estava morta, insuficiência cardíaca e renal. Os irmãos Jarod e Christopher é que a tiraram do Hospital.

- Papai, não gosto nada disso... Ela... A Jojo tá que nem no dia em que...

- Tá, tá, eu sei... Pensei que isso iria passar... Jojo! Preste atenção em mim! Hey! - o pai tentou chamar atenção dela de várias formas.

- Ela não vai... ela não vai... - repetia ela em um de seus murmúrios.

- Quem não vai, Joanne? - perguntou o outro irmão Christopher, ele era residente no Hospital em que o pai trabalhava de plantão, Jarod era legista do Departamento Policial da cidadezinha.

- Joanne, olha pra mim!!! - gritou o pai com raiva, ela teve uma reação fraca e suas pálpebras mexeram com lentidão.

- O que é...? - respondeu mecanicamente. Christopher tirou o pai do lugar e tomou as rédeas, sabia que a irmã tinha crises de TOC desde que a mãe morreu. Ele pegou o rosto de sua irmã e a encarou bem.

- Joanne... A mamãe já foi, você não precisa mais chorar, estamos aqui... Ela disse que nós cuidaríamos de você e é isso que estamos fazendo... Mas você precisa sair daí, certo? Ir comigo até a cozinha e comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho, tomar um ar, certo? - ela obedecia como uma criança inocente, e seguiu o irmão calmamente.

- Droga, eu tou atrasado! - disse o pai olhando pra relógio - Se alguma coisa acontecer...

- Eu sei, pai, a gente avisa... - disse Jarod com um sanduíche de frango na boca.

- A pia está suja... Suja... Deixa eu limpar... - disse Jojo debilmente estendendo sua mão até o sabão líquido de lavar pratos, Chris tomou o sabão da mão dela.

- Querida, vamos com calma tá? - levando ela de volta para a mesa da cozinha. -Termine seu lanche e depois vamos conversar um pouquinho... Jarod, você vai trabalhar hoje de noite? - o irmão mais velho olhou pra o calendário e calculou algo nos dedos.

- Não, hoje eu folgo... Fico com ela sim...

- Eu não quero ficar com ninguém, eu tenho que voltar a estudar...

- Não, não... Você vai ficar aqui com a gente... Vamos comer bastante e depois veremos quando você vai voltar pra aula...

- Mas eu...

- Jojo... - Jarod tinha um tom autoritário na voz... Ela estava limpando o prato com o guardanapo insistentemente. - Pare... com... isso...

- Isso o quê? - ela perguntou sem entender, depois os dois irmãos a fizeram olhar para o prato. Ela jogou o guardanapo no chão e saiu correndo chorando.

- Droga, Chris, vai lá atrás dela! Eu tento alcançá-la desse lado! - e saíram correndo um de cada lado.

Dentro de meu antigo quarto, eu só queria sentir o gostinho de ter um pouco daquilo pra mim, aquele sentimento que sempre me invadia quando me sentia sozinha demais, saudade. Isso destruía qualquer tipo de defesa que eu montava pra escapar daquele comportamento errôneo, eu poderia rezar o quanto quisesse, pedir aos santos que existissem, chorar e me punir pelos meus erros, mas a saudade iria continuar sempre...

A gente costuma perder coisinhas quando se é criança, um brinquedo ali, uma palavrinha de mau gosto, mas dessa vez, minha mãe era a peça chave de toda minha sanidade, eu a perdi e não conseguia mais me manter em pé... Acontece sim e há muitas pessoas que superam isso, mas quando se era a principal receptora de um amor tão visceral quanto ao de minha mãe, o mundo parecia injusto e amargo... E horrivelmente sujo...


	3. Chapter 3

A parede do quarto era algo fascinante de se olhar... Para quem queria estar morta no começo da manhã, aquela visão do azul claro desbotado da parede de meu quarto era algo que eu deveria agradecer por estar enxergando... As lágrimas ensoparam meu travesseiro, dormi de cansaço e quando menos percebi já sonhava com ela... Não, não era com você, minha querida professora, mas minha falecida mãe.Tão atarefada em sua vida medíocre de enfermeira que mal percebeu que engravidou, que pariu alguém no mundo, que meses depois teve câncer de colo de útero para definhar lentamente em quase 5 anos de tratamento...

- Eu te amo... - eu disse quando acordei para encarar o nada... Eu sempre falava isso antes e depois de dormir... Era como se fosse o meu voto de silêncio e fidelidade à aquela mulher tão misteriosa e superiora lá na diretoria do colégio.

Sem colegas de quarto. Eu tinha essa sorte a cada semestre, mas acho que era o meu pai ausente pagando um pouco mais para que a sua cria ficasse longe do mundo dos filhinhos de papais milionários que ali estavam. Mal sabia que me privava da coisa mais perigosa do mundo: a confiança.

Levantei letárgica e um frio percorreu minha espinha, havia alguém no quarto ali atrás de mim! Virei-me com dificuldade e a vi... Pernas longas cruzadas na cama, revistinha em quadrinhos japonês empunhada nas mãos, me olhando por cima da revista.

- Pensei que tava morta... - comentou a menina mais inteligente de todo colégio.

- O que está fazendo aqui...? - perguntei sentindo a cabeça pesar. - Você deveria estar no prédio do outro lado...

- Pois é... Parece que alguém andou aprontando mais do que eu... - voltando a ler atentamente, sentei-me na cama e fiquei a observando, era uma pequena boneca de tão frágil que parecia... O rosto bem definido e quadrado, os olhos sempre atentos aos livros e revistas, aos papéis, a tudo menos nas pessoas.

- Porcaria... - resmunguei ao olhar o relógio de cabeceira, estava atrasada pro coral.

- É tão difícil pra vocês aceitarem que eu também estou no mesmo quarto...?

- Ora, menina vê se... - e parei imediatamente quando aqueles olhos verdes claros me olharam fixamente, ela sabia muito bem como desarmar as pessoas com um só olhar. - Esquece... - voltou a revistinha.

- Acostume-se... Vou ficar aqui até você se formar...

- Se é que vou me formar... - disse eu distraída em pegar minhas roupas no closet reservado para mim.

- Ah vai sim... Isso eu não duvido não... - a olhei com seriedade. - Não está mais aqui quem disse... Esqueço que sou a novata...

As aulas de canto eram revigorantes, era como gritar sem ninguém te xingar pelo seu desespero, de lá consegui tirar muitas coisas de minha mente. Era como cantar para uma platéia invisível, gritar era chegar ao fausete do mais agudo possível e conseguí-lo sem desafinar.

- Jojo, muito bem querida, muito bem... - dizia Irmã Olga, ela era a regente do Coral dos domingos e havia me escalado para aquele semestre. Os ensaios eram todos os dias, eu fazia questão disso mesmo se não houvesse ninguém na sala de música, eu cantava e cantava e sentia que ainda não estava bom demais para ninguém escutar, então eu voltava a cantar e limpava minha mente das coisas que rodeavam ela durante minhas noites.

A companheira de quarto se mostrou igualmente insône, mas indisposta para qualquer conversa noturna.

- Me ajuda no exercício de Física...?

- Não. - a resposta era seca e sem emoção. Aquilo doía às vezes, pois eu sentia falta de conversar com alguém.

- Nem um pouquinho? Falta só duas pra eu completar aqui...

- Não enche.

- Por favooooor...?

- (...)

- Catherin, páre de ser tão chata, me ensina aê...

- Você se lembra do meu nome? - depois de um momento longo de pausa.

- Claro, por quê não lembraria...? - silêncio, ranger da cama, ela se sentou no escuro.

- Sei lá... Ninguém lembra...

- Exagerada... Nem todo mundo é assim, sabe? Esse povo daqui é... ahn... Eles são fingidos só isso... ai... - reclamei de minha dor nas costas.

- O que houve? - um pouco interessada no que eu dizia...

- Nada não... Minha dorzinha nas costas, hehe... Só tomar o meu remédinho e...

- Você toma essas porcarias e fica pior... - e lá fui eu discutir sobre Farmacologia com a garotinha de 13 anos...

A conversa durou e até muito, acabei descobrindo da onde ela viera, St. Gerard lá na Zona Oeste, escola bem mais importante do que a nossa, era o xodózinho dos padres dar aula lá e ela simplesmente foi expulsa.

- Tava a fim de uma menina... - nessa parte eu engoli em seco na escuridão do quarto. A sua cama ficava há alguns metros da minha. - Disse pra ela, mas aqueles padres idiotas me fizeram ir pro confessionário...

- E daí? Não tem nada demais ir lá...

- Ah tá... É como ir pra guilhotina, só que sem a lâmina...

- Você exagera muito...

- E você vive muito no mundo dos "perfeitos"...

- Esse mundo não existe... - falei calmamente, vi que a respiração dela acelerou, não gostava de ser contrariada, hehe. - Mas me interesso pelo seu mundinho... Qual é o seu?

- O mundinho "faça sua colega de quarto calar a boca."...

- Uuuuuh, que medo da mocinha... - ri zombando. - Você é muito exagerada e digo mais: Você vive muito nessa reclusão, já não basta esse lugar ser uma prisão...? Relaxa e goza, haha. - falei sem medir minhas palavras. O silêncio ficou entre nós. - Heeey... Você tá aí ainda? - silêncio e um suspiro.

- A minha namorada me trocou por outra pessoa...

- Aaah por isso a irritação...? Cuidado, stress na adolescência causa hipertensão arterial...

- Não.

- Então é por outra coisa?

- Você não iria entender...

- Acredite, eu entendo...

- É que é muito confuso...

- Tá, é confuso sim... Mas se você já tá falando é porque é meio caminho andado. Você se sente horrível por ter sido jogada de lado, isso é normal...

- Normal...? Você acha isso normal?

- Ahn... Sim...?

- Você é uma idiota isso sim...

- E você é muito lindinha quando fica confusa...

Dias vieram, provas intermináveis, o meu pequeno vício em limpar o quarto se tornou habitual. As aulas de canto eram mais irritantes quando eu via o piano sujo de poeira, razão para eu ser expulsa da aula de Biologia por me recusar a fazer aquele pequeno teste na pobre rãzinha... Eles não sabem muito bem o que se passa, na verdade nem eu sei bem o que se passa comigo.

- Joanne Ulhoa! Largue esse esfregão! Largue! Largue! - disse a Irmã Tilda retirando o esfregão da minha mão no corredor.

- Mas caiu suco lá na minha ala!

- Não! Não! Cansei das suas desculpinhas! Larga essa vassoura e vai pro seu quarto!

- Mas as janelas estão manchadas! Eu preciso limpaaaaar! Solta aê!

- Joanne...? Na minha sala... AGORA!!! - gritou a supervisora Mackensie, eu larguei o esfregão de má vontade e fui com passos firmes para a Diretoria.

Os braços cruzados no peito, a expressão tão séria e os olhos escuros me encarando de um jeito acusador. Ao seu lado, apenas a porta fechada.

- Joanne... - disse isso em um tom bem vago. Outro calaffrio, mas aquela vontade de sorrir. Isso acontecia quando eu a via zangada - Bem... Acho que esqueceu da nossa conversinha de ontem...

- Fessora, derrubaram suco de maçã lá no meu corredor, eu iria limpar e...

- Querida... Pra isso que as auxiliares de limpeza estão recebendo... Não você... O seu dever aqui é estudar e não limpar...

- Nhaa, mas eu não posso esperar elas...

- Pois vai ter que esperar... - dizendo secamente e se sentando atrás da imensa mesa de carvalho. Cruzou as mãos em cima da Bíblia Sagrada. - Devo lhe dizer que ando te observando esses dias...

- Que bom... - respondi polidamente.

- E o seu comportamento está beirando a loucura sabia?

- Oh!

- Você poderia me dizer o que é isso agora? Limpar sem parar, cumprimentar seus amigos com lenço na mão e evitando ir lá fora?

- Ahn, sei lá...? Você sabe o quanto de sujeira fica impregnada nas mãos de uma pessoa? Eu não quero arriscar...

- O termo psiquiátrico é "hipocondria", Joanne...

- Eu não tou com isso...

- Você não está, você é isso...

- Tá, agora desistiu da Literatura e Pedagogia para a Psicologia, fessora?

- Não zombe de mim! Estou falando pelo seu bem...

- Se quisesse meu bem já estaríamos na... ahn... esquece...

- O que você disse?

- Nada não, iiiiih...

- Você está de castigo por me desrespeitar!

- Vai me colocar de cara pra parede? Legal! Que não seja aquela ali que está cheia de teias de aranha, eu fico feliz!

Resultado? Passar o dia todo dentro da biblioteca empoeirada lendo James Joyce... Meu senhor nunca pensei que um poeta fosse tão chato! E o livro tão velho e empoeirado. Tive ainda que me virar com um resumo da obra e mais alguns exercícios sobre os temas das poesias... Ela sabia como me deixar cansada e frustrada.

- Isso aqui na n° 3... Está incompleto...

- Mas eu escrevi tudo que dava pra extrair do texto! São 2 páginas fessora!

- Pouca emoção, pouca alma... Quero isso refeito agora!

- Mas que drooooooga!

- Mais dois exercícios por ter falado palavrão na minha frente...

- Quer dizer que se eu não falar na sua frente você não me castiga?

- Mais outro por continuar a me desrespeitar...

- Dro... quer dizer... brigada fessora...

Noites mal dormidas, isso faz parte da minha rotina, acho... Não sei... Quanto menos perceberem, melhor para mim e para ela também. Tenho que dar um fim nisso tudo, antes que alguém saiba, tenho que desistir de novo? Droga... Queria que as coisas fossem menos complicadas.

Quinta-feira ela pulou o muro de novo. Sabe-se para fazer o quê? Foi com a amiga no Parque de Diversões, ela havia me chamado para ir ao final de semana. Eu recusei, menti alguma coisa sobre ter outras obrigações. E acho que fui dura ao falar isso com ela. Ela não quer atenção alguma, quer um pouco de carinho e se livrar um pouco da rotina... Assim como eu... Mas diferente dela, a minha rotina foi sempre permeada por algo superior e divino, está tudo muito confuso e ela é a fonte da minha confusão...

- Joanne, o que está fazendo aqui? - ela sempre fazia essas surpresas desagradáveis no meio da noite. - Você pode ser vista! - disse eu não a deixando entrar em meu quarto.

- Se você não me deixar entrar, aí que vão ver...! - respondeu ela um pouco triste. Estava claro que ela estava passando por um momento ruim, mas isso não justificava a... - Só queria te trazer isso ó... - e ela estendeu um pacote embrulhado de maçã do amor. - Vou pro meu quarto. Não se preocupe...

- B-boa noite...

- Até amanhã...

Sentar na escrivaninha e redigir minhas cartas, era o melhor que eu podia fazer... Mastigar o doce tão delicioso também fazia parte do meu ritual noturno daquela noite. Amanhã eu resolveria isso de uma vez por todas.

Aula. Aula. Ai por Deus, que aula...? Estava calor demais, meu cérebro não funcionava muito bem assim... Não ver Irmã Lauren na missa da manhã, nem no refeitório era estranho, faria o impossível para tê-la de novo ali conosco.

- Alguém poderia me responder as três principais entidades sagradas da religião hindu? - perguntou a freira Morrisan com interesse nas mãos levantadas, eu olhava a janela e pouco sabia se poderia ir ao Parque hoje a noite... Gostaria de ir mais vezes...

Ontem eu me diverti além da conta, bem do meu bolso é claro, tive que pedir dinheiro a Liv e ainda ser obrigada a passear com um garoto que ela queria flertar. Estúpido e resmungão. Mas absurdamente previsível. Haha, ri muito dos comentários de Livia após o encontro frustrado. Estávamos no quarto dela e de mais duas meninas.

- Ele não merece estar nessa escola e sim num zoológico! Cara chato! - eu ri enquanto trocávamos de roupa no quarto de Amanda, a garotinha mais nova de nossa sala. Ela costumava ser pior que Liv se fosse em quebra de regras, ela contrabandeava cigarros para dentro dos dormitórios e algumas coisinhas a mais. Uma sacolinha preta cheia de bolinhas estava em cima da sua cama.

- O que vai ser hoje? - Amanda e soltou os cabelos na frente do espelho e verificou se seu busto estava bem empinado.

- Mescalina e um pouco de ecstasy... Nada muito forte... As menininhas do colégio não agüentam muito, haha.

- Fale por você mesma! - reclamou Livia rindo e dando uma nota novinha de 20 para Yone. Logo depois sorveu a bolinha amarela de ecstasy dada pela amiga. - É melhor que isso me dê uma viagem boa... Da última vez...

- Da última vez você não comprou comigo, Liv... Hey Jojo, quer uma?

- Não, não obrigada... - as meninas começaram a debochar...

- Iiih qualé? Tá ficando certinha agora é? Você era a primeira a pular o muro e fazer farra... - reclamou Tina, a mais velha de todas e por incrivel que pareça, a mais devotada na Crisma.

- Já foi isso... Não quero mais saber dessas coisas... - Livia deu um sorrisinho malicioso para Yone...

- Parece que alguém está apaixonada... Hmmm... - todas caçoaram de mim, eu me encolhi na cama em que estava deitada. - Deixe-me ver... - todas responderam em côro.

- A professorinha perfeita...

- Calem a boca...! - não gostava que elas ficassem me oportunando daquele jeito.

- Nós temos sorte... Ainda bem que você não deseja ninguém aqui na sua cama.

- Oh por favor!!! - gritei irritada. Livia ria sem parar.

- Porque se desejasse você poderia atacar a Liv enquanto ela está doidona... - levantei da cama e saí porta afora. Era ridículo pensarem isso de mim!


	4. Chapter 4

Último dia de aula. Graças a Deus eu sobrevivi às provas e aos testes e aos trabalhos. parecia que a correria toda com a Irmã Lauren me fizera dedicar mais tempo em meus estudos. A prova para a Faculdade de Medicina estava chegando, eu estava calma e bem resolvida do que poderia acontecer, meu pai decidiu abrir a casa para eu estudar nas férias, porque se dependesse dele eu ficaria naquele colégio para sempre.

Maldito ciumento remoendo o passado.

- Hey, me explica uma coisa... - comendo um tablete de açúcar da mesa de chá do refeitório,. - Se minha mãe te conhecia desde novinha, isso quer dizer que posso ter sido fabricada aqui! - eu brinquei com Professora Mackensie, ela sorriu pouco e foi para sua mesa, eu a segui. Estava agora acostumada a seguí-la. - Você era muito amiga dela, não?

- Sim... - a resposta foi vaga, estranho...

- E o que ela falava? Quero dizer, o que ela gostava de falar?

- Por que está insistindo nisso? Seu pai andou falando alguma coisa?

- Não, ele pouco fala dela... Ele é um idiota isso sim...

- Joanne...

- Mas ele é! Ele obrigou o Jarod estudar Medicina!

- E está fazendo o mesmo com você... Você disse que gostaria de ser professora...

- Tá... É... falei sim... Sei lá... Não quero mais, quero ser médica legista... - eu ri, ela se espantou. - O que foi? Meu sonho de criança era saber como funcionava as coisas dentro da gente, sabe?

- Leia uma enciclopédia, fica mais fácil...

- Haha, tá bom... Enciclopédias não explicam tudo... Quero ver e sabe? Tocar... - ela se espantou mais. - Calma, não sou mórbida ou necrófila! - ri, ela sorriu para o prato de queijo. - Você tá triste é...? - peguei outro tablete com a ponta da faca de manteiga, comi o torrão de açúcar. - Por que eu falei dela?

- Joanne...

- Me fala! Eu fico curiosa quando a minha professora favorita fica triste... - ela suspirou por um tempo e olhou para mim.

- Só não gosto de lembrar de ter saudades de sua mãe...

- Estranho você dizer isso... Eu não sinto saudades dela. - Claro que aquilo era a pior mentira que eu poderia inventar!

- Não seja tola... Acha que não sei porquê você tem essa leve tendência aí...

- Tendência...? - debochei me encostando na mesa com os cotovelos. - Tendência de gostar da fessora mais linda do colégio...? - falei isso só para ela ouvir, pensei que levaria um sermão ou um castigo pela minha insolência, mas um sorriso foi o que recebi de presente.

- Você come açúcar como ela fazia... - suspirando um pouco e disfarçando algo no olhar. - E faz os deveres como ela fazia, até fala do mesmo jeito que ela às vezes... Isso me dá saudades de nosso tempo no colégio...

- Credo... Você gosta desse lugar hein? - ri e ela se ajeitou na cadeira, comeu alguns biscoitos e sorveu seu chá com pouco interesse, ela era a única professora a sentar junto com os alunos nas cadeiras do refeitório. Catherin apareceu e não vendo opção alguma de outras mesas vazias, teve que sentar conosco. A bandeja de comida foi colocada rudemente na mesa e ela sentou-se como se estivesse sendo punida por algo. O olhar da minha professora foi mortal em cima dela. Algo como: "Se aprontar alguma coisa, se você se mexer errado, se você se atrever a falar alguma coisa, vai ter uma morte lenta." Uau! Nunca consegui entender esses olhares mortíferos de Lindsay Mackensie...

- Bom dia... - eu disse para aliviar a tensão na mesa, nada. O silêncio total. - Bem, eu tava pensando se você não quer ir comigo lá no Parque de Diversões, Catherin... Um bando de babacas com suas respectivas namoradas e bastante coisa legal pra gente fazer juntas!

- Não. - A professora pigarreou e sorveu mais o chá, me olhou com aquela cara: "Cale logo essa boca!" aceitei o desafio!

- Mas então, não vai ser dificil assim, a gente pode só ir como amigas e tal... Nem iria pedir nada demais... Só não gosto de andar sozinha por lá, as meninas vão com certeza me encher pra ficar com uns carinhas idiotas e eu não tou a fim de... - um beliscão na minha mão. - Aaaaaai o que foi?

- Mais respeito na mesa do café, Joanne...

- Sim, professora Mackensie...

- Arrãm... - pigarreou Lindsay Mackensie ao entrar no quarto de Joanne. Catherin já havia arrumado suas malas e saiu sem dar explicações da onde iria, Joanne já estava acostumada com a falta de senso de responsabilidade da garota: "Bem... Só 13 anos, né? Posso fazer o quê?" deu de ombros e sorriu para a professora.

- Pode entrar, eu deixo... - sorriu mais uma vez, Lindsay apenas pegou um casaco que estava ali na cadeira em que Jojo costumava estudar. O gesto de acariciar o casaco e dobrá-lo calmamente na cama para depois se sentar foi um sinal de que Lindsay estava triste. - O que houve, fessora... - ela disse com um tom infantil... Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e ficou a encarando por um tempo, Lindsay não a olhava diretamente, encarava as mãos no colo, o casaco nas mãos, Jojo pegou a mão dela e a abraçou de lado para demonstrar seu afeto.

Afeto. Não era mais desejo, era afeto, carinho e atenção.

Lindsay retribuiu com receio, mas depois de um tempo naquele balanço de abraços, ela finalmente aceitou ter Jojo toda para ela, agarrou a cintura da menina e enterrou seu rosto nos ombros dela. Jojo se assustou com a reação e seu coração começou a palpitar nervosamente, não gostaria de pensar em nada que não fosse acalmar a sua professora: "Mas tá difícil... Ai meu Deus, ela é tão... tão..." Jojo meneou um beijo na testa de Lindsay e quis olhar para ela, com uma das mãos levantou o queixo da professora e seus olhares se encontraram. Lindsay tinha os olhos marejados de emoção e seu queixo tremia por tentar esconder as lágrimas, Jojo sorriu gentilmente e beijou-lhe o nariz de leve.

- Isso tudo porque vou sair...? Nossa... Pensei que estariam fazendo festa agora... - Lindsay agarrou a menina novamente e o abraço foi um tanto apertado.

- Eu não quero te perder... - Jojo teve que rir.

- Como assim? Você pensa que eu vou embora assim, assim...? - outro puxão de leve no abraço.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, menina...

- Sim, fessora eu sei... - não entendendo bem o tipo de amor que Lindsay tratava.

- Sabe que sempre estarei aqui por você...

- Sim, sim... - depois de um tempo ali - Por Deus, é só as férias escolares...!

- E você vai embora...! Q-quem vai te colocar na linha? - Lindsay acariciou os cabelos acobreados de Jojo. Ela por sua vez riu um pouco e apontou pro teto.

- Ele sempre esteve comigo, até quando eu não queria... - ela sorriu e ficaram ali por um tempo, ela abraçada nela como se não quisesse deixar ela ir. - Se pudesse mudar alguma coisa na sua vida, o que seria?

- Não teria deixado sua mãe sozinha...

- Legal... O que falaria para ela?

- Que eu a amava muito...

- Por que não disse?

- Tive medo.

- Medo porquê? Ela gostaria de ouvir isso de você...

- Como você sabe...?

- Todo mundo gosta quando alguém diz que te ama...

- Eu te amo...

- Oh sim, obrigada, agradeço muito... Eu e meus comigos de mim...

- Haha, só você mesmo... - silêncio.

- Se você amava, por quê deixou ela ir embora?

- Porque eu tive medo...

- Medo do quê?

- Dela não entender...

- Perguntou o que ela achava disso tudo?

- Não...

- Que pena, fessora... A gente desperdiça tanto tempo não falando o que deveria dizer realmente...


	5. Chapter 5

Amável, leviana e indecisa às vezes, era o que eu pensava... Bem, isso ainda continua até certo ponto. Eu que estou tão acostumada com essas meia-verdades, trocadilhos intencionais e intenções vazias. Faz parte, é como funciona. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava até o momento.

" - Catherin! Preste atenção na aula! - gritou a professora Mackensie em um ato fora do comum, ela nunca gritava com ninguém."

Era meu 1° turno no Hospital, e ver aquele movimento na noite era usual, enfermeiros aflitos com a Emergência, médicos taciturnos com as responsabilidades, secretárias e atendentes implorando para que os pacientes não ficassem raivosos, isso tudo estava tranqüilo pra mim, não mais me importava com a falta de senso das pessoas. A falta de educação, a falta de amor...

Lembrei dessa atitude estranha de minha professora quando estava no último ano...

Na verdade eu estava descansando na sala de espera e lembrando do tempinho que fiquei dividindo quarto com aquela criaturinha inteligente e sagaz. Claro que ela não gostava de ser chamada de super-dotada, ninguém gostava, mas ela era simplesmente uma garota admirável. Sorri com a lembrança dela enfiada nos quadrinhos e pouco se importando se eu estava me desesperando com a Química e a Física.

" - Problema é seu.." - ela dizia quando eu pedia ajuda...

" - Setor do IML, favor apresentar-se no 4° andar..." - disse a voz no mega-fone que ficava ali na sala de espera, eu me levantei dolorida e terminei de tomar meu analgésico noturno, as dores nas costas aumentaram depois do esforço com o carinha de ontem, mais de 80 quilos, corpulento e provavelmente morto de tanto esteróide na veia... Coitado, tem tanta coisa que poderia fazer nessa vida... Pensando bem... Não havia não...

Peguei o elevador e me distraí com a sujeirinha entre o corrimão, peguei minha caixinha de lenço umedecido e friccionei no corrimão de ferro, a sujeirinha saiu e eu fiquei satisfeita da vida! Um belo dia de trabalho, sim, sim... Hoje seria um ótimo dia de trabalho...

Claro que eu tentava convencer minha mente que não encontraria outra criança lá no 4° andar, também porque o 4° andar era destinado à quartos particulares, logo pessoas ricas... Crianças não ficavam no 4° andar... Minha perna voltou com o tique e eu disfarcei com uma musiquinha, saí do elevador e quase trombei com o Dr. Stevenson, era o meu coordenador de residência, ele sorriu com tristeza e passou a sua pasta pra mim.

- O que houve? - perguntei preocupada.

- Esse aqui é difícil... - passando as mãos na testa suada. - O Dr. Collins está lá e vai te auxiliar com a remoção, tem dois enfermeiros também... Mas Ulhoa, por favor...

- O quê? - disse eu preocupada com a palidez dele.

- Nada de dar prognósticos ao chegar lá... Por favor... Isso é muito delicado... - Saí com essa afirmação... E fui ler a pasta do paciente falecido. Então tive um ataque de riso no meio do corredor! Dr. Stevenson me olhou irritado.

- Ulhoa! - abanei a mão e tentei me conter.

- Foi mal, fessor... Vou me comportar... - A ficha na minha frente dizia que o senhor Hitten morrera de ataque cardíaco fulminante... As circunstâncias eram bem suspeitas, não, ele não fora envenenado/assassinado e coisa e tal... Tivera o ataque em hora imprópria por assim dizer... Entrei no quarto e sufoquei meu riso, os enfermeiros já arrumavam o corpo na maca especial, eu cumprimentei Dr. Collins e olhei para meu canto esquerdo...

- Hey, novata! - dei oi para a filha do milionário Hitten, Catherin... Ela sorriu com desgosto e saiu do quarto me puxando. A mãe dela estava chorando dentro do quarto.

- Eu NÃO acredito! Você vai fazer a autópsia do meu pai?

- É... Acho que sim... - ela se arrepiou e se encolheu, olhou para o corredor para disfarçar o medo de hospital. - Finalmente você quis entrar aqui... Hehe, viu como não tem problema nenhum? - ela bufou impaciente e me deu as costas. - Se quiser me visitar é no subsolo, viu? Sala 307! - Mas ela já estava dentro do quarto abraçando a mãe...

- É... Esse vai ser difícil... - disse eu impaciente para o bisturi... Já estava na metade da autópsia, faltava algumas coisinhas como gravar data da morte e minhas opiniões patológicas sobre a morte... - O que você andou aprontando hein, sr. Hitten? E que hora chata de morrer hein? - A porta do necrotério abriu, Dr. Stevenson olhou pra os resultados preliminares das amostras de sangue.

- Como vai indo?

- Vou indo bem e a família fessor?

- Ulhoa, não brinque durante um trabalho... - eu ri um pouco e voltei a fazer outra incisão no peito do corpo gélido e completamente mole do milionário.

- Mas que foi engraçado, foi... - ele fechou a cara. - Ah, com todo respeito fessor, mas alguém que morre enquanto está tendo orgasmo é engraçado! - ele quebrou o gelo e começou a rir também.

- Por favor, não fale isso pra ninguém, vai ser um escândalo oficial se sair a perícia real...

- Quer dizer que terei que mentir no relatório? - ele baixou a cabeça e verificou o corte que eu havia feito no peito do morto.

- Pra manter sua faculdade e sua bolsa de estudos intacta,sim... - ri um pouco. - Isso não é brincadeira Joanne... Eu te respeito muito, você é a minha melhor aluna, mas não quero me meter em confusão com esses...

- Tudo bem fessor... Eu sei muito bem como falar o que aconteceu sem difamar ninguém...

- Bom mesmo...

Fui saber depois que Erin reprovou duas vezes depois que formei... Sabe-se lá porquê, uma garota que tirava 100 nos exames de meio de ano, não deveria ser reprovada... Eu estava intrigada por ela me reconhecer depois de 3 anos longe (não tanto, mas ela nunca ia no Hospital mesmo).

Empacada no 2° ano, fichas de ocorrências e suspensões periódicas. Expulsões? Não, não, até mesmo os padres sabem qual é a conseqüência de se expulsar a filha de um político influente na comunidade, quer dizer... "era", porque o cara morreu e eu tou cansada de reler essa ficha aqui pra poder embromar sem ofender...

Se minha fessora Mackensie estivesse aqui ela me daria um sermão daqueles por tentar burlar a verdade, mas aqui dentro é diferente não? Não sei mais o que é verdade, eu só sei que a gente não presta quando morre e fede muito. E o pior, o que deixa pra trás é pior que o próprio fedor e podridão...

De repente lembrei de mais outra coisa sobre Catherin que eu costumava ouvir muito:

" - Aquela vadia é uma metida super dotada que acha que pode controlar a gente..." - dizia Lívia ao sairmos das aulas que compartilhávamos com Catherin no 1° ano... Eu não entendia muito bem a raiva de Lívia, ela tinha raiva até da própria sombra, mas então entendi finalmente...

- O que há de errado? - perguntei a fessora Mackensie ali na sala de espera, ela estava aos prantos, mãos torcendo o hábito e o esquisito véu que cobria seus cabelos. Lavei minhas mãos duas vezes na pia desinfetante (E viva o álcool etílico por existir!) enxuguei minhas mãos no papel descartável e sentei na poltrona confortável que me servia de caminha quando eu estava cansada da rotina do Hospital e sem ninguém pra enfiar a faca...

- Oh Jojo! - ela chorava amargamente, segurei suas mãoss e senti que há anos atrás isso me causaria um efeito diferente, só que agora era um tanto protetor e fiel... Eu queria cuidar daquela mulher ali na minha frente, assim como não pude ter tempo com minha mãe... Ela foi para o meu ombro e se aninhou em mim para chorar mais. Isso normalmente me fazia ter calafrios de repreensão, pra quem está sempre em contato com fluidos corporais instáveis dos mortos, ela chorando me fazia ter pena e não nojo... Sim, eu sou esquisita às vezes... - Essa menina, Catherin...! Ela me... Oh por Jesus!

- Calma... Ela deve tá passando um dobrado agora com o pai... Aliás, oh carinha pra não entrar a sonda hein? Caçamba! Tive que empurrar o tréco com... Tá, eu calo a boca...

- Ela é ousada, isso sim... Muito ousada pro meu gosto...

- Quem mandou ter esses lindos olhos que arrasam corações de menininhas indecisas quanto a sua sexualidade...? - a freira a olhou impaciente.

- Joanne...

- É, é, eu sei... Não se preocupe, olha, faça como sempre fez...

- Não adianta...

- Então você tá a fim dela é?

- Jojo!!!

- Tá, brincadeira... Ahn... - silêncio, pois eu precisava pensar um pouco - Ela é insistente assim?

- E-ela não pára de me olhar daquele.... daquele jeito, sabe?

- Hmmm, não? Nunca tive oportunidade de lançar olhares desses quando eu estudava, vou ter que treinar isso... - falando para mim mesma, queria deixar o clima descontraído para ela não ficar mais jururu.

- Ontem, ela... - respirando com dificuldade - Ontem ela simplesmente me... me...

- Fala, não fica com vergonha...

- Ela queria... queria... - baixando a voz. - me lamber você sabe aonde... - desviando o olhar para o crucifixo que usava. Tive que rir com a confissão!

- Hahaha! Essa foi ótima!!!

- Joanne Ulhoa! Não está ajudando!

- Não fique nervosa... Eu só estou... aiai... Queria estar no seu lugar agora...

- Joanne... - disse ela mais cautelosa.

- Sério mesmo! Aqui eu só vejo doente e morto!

- Tenha respeito pela sua profissão!

- Eu tenho... O que você falou pra ela...? Tou curiosa agora...

- O que eu poderia falar? Pedi respeito e a mandei pra Diretoria!

- Bem, ahn, tá... - dei de ombros, esse era o típico comportamento de Lindsay Mackensie, me levantei e peguei água para ela no bebedouro. - Quem diria... A Supervisora com medo de uma aluna...?

- Você aprendeu a provocar as pessoas é?

- Eu sou uma residente legista que só fala com os objetos de pesquisa científica. Aprendi a provocar os vivos... - ela fez um sinal da cruz.

- Mas ela faz isso de um jeito agressivo...! - torcendo o nariz nervosamente.

- Você vai ceder?

- Claro que não!

- Mas deveria... - ela me deu um tapa bem dado na coxa esquerda. - Ai! Cuidado, posso gostar disso! - ela riu e muito, me surpreendi com a reação repentina.

- Isso me fez lembrar quando você ficava sonhando acordada na minha aula... Era tão... tão... - buscando as palavras. - adorável...

- Adorável...? - foi a coisa mais perto que tive dela e sequer sabia o quanto doía ao falar sua opinião sobre meus dias de admiração platônica. Respirei fundo e segurei suas mãos.

- O que houve na mão? - apontando os pontos em minhas costas da mão.

- Bisturi novo. Escorregou ontem.

- Mais atenção Jojo.

- Eu tenho... - silêncio.

- Você ainda... ainda me ama...? - o tom da pergunta foi tão sofrido que duvidei que ela estava brincando.

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque... me faz sentir mais segura...

- Fessora...

- Sim...? - levantando a cabeça lentamente e percebi em seu olhar para meus lábios.

- Me proibiram de pensar na senhora, fazia mal a minha sanidade fragilizada...

A entrega do laudo da perícia foi no dia seguinte. Eu ria muito no pátio do Hospital, Jarod balançava a cabeça daquele jeito tão divertido.

- Pelo menos ele morreu feliz, né?

- Hahaha, não acho não, cara pálida! - pegando ar e tossindo por um carro passar com aquele cheiro insuportável de óleo diesel. - Humanos e suas máquinas..

- Queremos fazer uma festinha pro aniversário do papai, topas?

- Nopes, ele vai ficar possesso com isso, você bem sabe...

- Não ligo...

- Bem, se quiser algo... Estarei na minha caverna gelada e aromatizada com formol, hehe... - Jarod colocou a mão em minha cabeça.

- Jojo...?

- Sim?

- Mamãe teria o maior orgulho de você... - e isso me silenciou para o resto do dia.

Agora estou aqui, te olhando pela janelinha do subsolo que dá para o estacionamento, você não se atreve a entrar no Hospital e eu me pergunto o porquê.


	6. Chapter 6

Mais outra vez outra visita frustrada. Você não entrou, deu até a volta e perguntou ao segurança onde ficava minha sala, mas não entrou. Talvez algum dia você saiba que estou te esperando ansiosamente. Eu precisava mesmo te falar a verdade. Agora eu te vejo no meu lugar. Desordem e auto-punição, chamar atenção, nunca! Apenas revelar ao mundo os seus podres...

Tarde da noite. Saio só para pegar um ar noturno, mais limpo, mais respirável. O cheiro do formol inibiu meu olfato e logo percebo que devo tomar o meu analgésico para as dores nas costas. e um banho. Urgente. Engulo o comprimido e vou à maquina de refrigerantes. A moeda desliza rudemente dentro dela e logo uma água mineral engarrafada e seguramente embalada está ali para eu beber. Maravilhas do mundo moderno.

- Ahn... Oi...? - diz você atrás de mim.

- Teve coragem de entrar hoje?

- O quê?

- Eu vi você ontem andando pelo estacionamento... E hoje de manhã também... - ela ficou em silêncio olhando para os corredores vazios da ala do necrotério. Ela cutucava de leve a orelha esquerda, altas horas da noite, 36 horas de IML e nenhum sono. - O que posso ajudar?

- Quero saber a verdade... - disse ela gravemente, seus olhos estavam marejados e as unhas cravadas nos punhos. - Meu pai não era santinho!

- Oh sim... Pelo menos morreu feliz... - disfarcei a minha surpresa pela sua reação, peguei sua mão diretamente, sem me importar se aquele gesto pudesse ser conseqüência de contaminação hospitalar. Às vezes eu sou chata assim mesmo... - O que seu pai fez ou deixou de fazer não importa agora... O que me importa é você feliz, okay? Consegue fazer isso por uns segundinhos? Tipo, um sorriso... - ela ficou tímida e sorriu pro chão. - Nããão, aqui ó! Sorria pra mim...

- Você é impossível mesmo...

- Por que? - perguntei intrigada, aqueles olhos verdes caíram em mim.

- Porque quanto mais eu tento não pensar, você me faz sorrir...

A sala de espera estava vazia também, o rádio tocava alguma coisinha calma e eu apenas abri a porta do necrotério para ela entrar. Ela se afastou imediatamente.

- N-não posso...

- Por que? Não tem ninguém ali dentro... Só nas gavetas...

- E-e-eu não quero arriscar... - sua voz vacilando e seus olhos lacrimejando.

- O que foi...? Tem medo de algum morto te perseguir é?

- Cala essa boca!!! Não tenho medo nenhum!

- Tá... Exagerada... - fui lá dentro e retirei meu jaleco, botei outra blusa limpa e voltei com a carinha de sempre, eu não ligava de ouvir gente gritando comigo, era até suportável. Ela bebia a minha garrafinha d'água com ansiedade.

- D-desculpa por gritar é que eu... ahn... estou um pouquinho nervosa e... - devolvendo a água, eu tomei um gole sem perceber na falta de higiene minha. Logo a minha compulsão me fez limpar o gargalo da garrafa e passar para ela. - Por que fez isso? - visivelmente irritada. - Acha que eu transmito doença é?

- N-não, não foi isso não...

- O que foi então? Tenho cara de doente...? - aí a calma dela já estava há anos luz dali. Segurou meu braço com força e me forçou a encará-la. - Olha para mim quando você estiver falando comigo!

- Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo... - disse apenas e soltei meu braço, entrei no necrotério e fiquei lá até vê-la sair da sala de espera. Veio até mim com certo receio.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo hein? Me diz!

- Cai fora do meu consultório.... - ela ficou atônita com a minha frieza. Ela olhou pra mim por um tempo e vendo que eu não iria ceder, deu meia volta. Idiota. Joanna Ulhoa, você é uma idiota!

- Quer carona?

- Não preciso, não preciso de ninguém... - Olhando em volta por alguns segundos - Carona...? Mas cadê seu carro?

- Ahn... Seilá, eu não tenho... Mas tá ficando tarde... - ela estava na porta do colégio com as malas prontas. - Vai fugir de novo ou... Ah é! - batendo com a mão na testa. - Férias, nossa! Já chegou julho, meu nem percebi!

- Meu primo vem me buscar...

- Ah sim... - sentando no banco de mármore na frente do portão. - Então vou ficar aqui fazendo companhia até ele chegar.

- Já disse que não que...

- Isso não é mais com você... Fiquei 47 horas de plantão desde o sábado, estou com vontade de falar com alguém de verdade...

- Oh sim, esqueci que os mortos não falam... - girando os olhos com impaciência.

- Ah, minha velha exagerada de sempre... Vem cá! - puxando Erin para si, a garota se assustou.

- Não, não vou, cai fora! Deve tá cansada, vai pra casa dormir... - saindo do abraço e sorrindo timidamente.

- Vem cáááá...! - indo puxar Erin da calçada.

- Não, sai de perto! - rindo e depois ficando séria pra não demonstrar que estava gostando daquela brincadeira.

- Deixa eu só... Arrá! Uma garrafa de groselha! Haha, isso é ilegal em alguns lugares sabia?

- Você é doida?! - Rindo mais sossegada, a resposta de Jojo a fez calar imediatamente.

- Doidinha por você...

- Pára com isso... - Se encolhendo e buscando refúgio perto das malas na calçada.

- Por que? Eu gosto tanto de você...

- Não, não gosta... Você só me viu 2 vezes na vida! Uma eu era a novata e agora a filhinha do milionário!

- Ah sim! Você costuma ter telepatia...? Posso tomar um pouquinho, brigada... - tomando o suco da garrafinha sem se importar e sem o consentimento de Erin. - Nhaaa, meu nível de glicose desce quando eu saio da geladeira... Preciso acrescentar açúcares na minha dieta... Teve um cara essa semana que...

- Tá, eu não quero saber. Devolve minha garrafa.

- Ahn, não...? - Se afastando e girando nos calcanhares. - Vem pegar, vem?

- Escuta aqui, presta atenção! Hey! Pára de fazer hora com a minha cara. - as duas se degladiavam rindo para conseguir ficar com a garrafinha de suco.

- Hey, Erin... O que tá acontecendo aí? - um carro parou ali na frente das duas, Jojo segurava a garrafinha com a ponta dos dedos e seu sorriso morreu quando viu o garoto saindo e indo para as malas.

- Ah, oi... - disse Erin timidamente e deixou que Jojo fficasse com a garrafa, ajudou o garoto a pegar as malas.

- Você deveria ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade sabe? Deixar uma garota como ela aqui fora à essa hora, não é nada bom...

- Foi mal aê, fessora... - disse o garoto alto e bem definido de corpo, a jaqueta surrada dava um ar mais descontraído para ele. Jojo não riu por ser confundida como uma das professoras. - Você dá aulas de canto, certo?

- Ela é a Dra. Ulhoa, Willian...

- Pô, prazer doutora... - apertando a mão dela, Jojo se afastou na hora para sair do aperto. A mão dele estava suada por causa da pressão no volante, sentiu-se enjoada de repente e sua palidez foi percebida. - Tá bem aê, doutora?

- Residente! Eu sou residente! - suspirou ela com certa indignação.

- Ela fez o meu pai lá embaixo Will... - o garoto terminou de jogar as coisas no porta-malas e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Caramba! Você faz os carinhas lá do CTI? Pô, isso é legal demais!

- Não, não é legal Will... - advertiu Erin estremecendo.

- Como é que é lá embaixo hein? Tipo, tem uns caras destruídos não? Como é que você consegue viver lá?

- Tem... - Jojo já estava quase desmaiando de emoção, era a 1ª vez que alguém a interrogava sobre seu trabalho, bebeu mais do suco e aproveitou o finalzinho cheio de açúcar para pegar coragem e ir embora. - Mas a gente se acostuma depois de um tempo... - depois com um pouco de simpatia, ela sorriu - É legal! É, friozinho, limpinho e não tem bagunça...

- Mas você mexe com morto o dia todo! - indignou-se Erin, Jojo não se moveu.

- Melhor que mexer com vivos...

- Deixa de ser... - Erin questionou, mas Jojo interferiu, o garoto ainda colocava as coisas e ajeitava o banco traseiro.

- Porquê? Eles não falam nada, não incomodam, não gritam quando eu passo a faca no lugar errado...

- Pára, por favor... Não gosto desse papo...

- Tá, okay...

- Vocês recebem bem? Porque nesse trampo precisa ter estômago né?

- Will! - Erin quis colocá-lo dentro do carro. - Estamos atrasados, lembra? - ele consultou o relógio e ficou surpreso.

- Nossa! Tamos mesmo! Hey doutora, quer uma carona? - Erin desviou o olhar para a rua e Jojo procurou seus olhos com intensidade, mas...

- Não, eu moro aqui perto... - o carro foi ligado, assim como o som, Erin deu um tchauzinho tímido e o garoto apenas deu okay.

- Valeu por ficar com ela, doutora... - e partiram...

- Drooooooga... - xingava ela baixinho pro corpo na maca. Eram quase 10 para as 2 da manhã. No rádio tocava alguma música que ela gostava de ouvir, muito calma. - Como é que você consegue ser tão idiota ahhn? Claro que era o namorado dela, primo? Haha nunca! Tá bom, é o namorado, é sim... O que te perturba tanto hein, sua doida varrida desmiolada que, ai! - deixando cair uma pinça por esbarrar na mesa sem querer. - Tá, sem pânico, sem estresse... É só o namorado... pronto. Melhor, assim ela não fica sozinha, era muito tarde naquela hora, como é que alguém fica na rua até aquela hora? Eu não sei como as pessoas conseguem viver vidas noturnas e... Ai por Deus, o que eu tou falando? EU VIVO uma vida noturna... Com os mortos é claro, sim, porque eu resolvi deixar essa coisa de... Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? - virando-se para o outro morto na maca detrás. Verificou a ficha de óbito e remarcou algumas coisas que só seus olhos de perita conseguiam perceber de errado ali na ficha. - Bando de doido... Aliás, contorssão é com "ç" por favor... Droooooga, o que eu tou fazendo aqui? Tá, não vem não senhor paciente sem nome com o número 1142... - falando com o cadáver e tirando o lençol de cima dele. A visão da morte era algo engraçado para Joanne, teve que rir e tapar a cara do cadáver novamente. - Estou com crise existencial, caso não percebam! - apontou para o prontuário do outro e pegou sem vê-lo, tirou uma caneta preta do bolso. - Era só o namorado e nada mais...

Na manhã seguinte, a nova residente da Ala de Terapia estava com um copão de café e cara de poucos amigos.

- O fessor disse pra você sair daí agora. - disse sonolenta. Jojo pegou o café e verificou bem a tampa e as bordas do copo de plástico resistente. Pegou seus lenços umedecidos com álcool puro e passou devagar na borda, depois esperou um pouco até evaporar. - Você é psicótica, Joanne...

- Brigada... Você é muito educada pra uma Terapeuta Ocupacional...

- E você é psicótica e mórbida... - respondeu Claire. - E eu sou Psicóloga.

Recepção.

- Quantas horas eu tenho?

- 60 horas extras, Jojo e isso não é bom...

- Mas eu não faço nada da vida! Só estudo e venho para cá! - o Professor assinou um prontuário e deu uma ficha para ela.

- Então trate de arranjar algum lugar para ocupar a sua mente! Quero você longe desse Hospital até semana que vem...

- E quem vai cumprir meu horário?

- Simons, ele é bom no que faz...

- Mas não é bom o bastante como eu... - o Professor apontou a caneta para o nariz dela.

- Você toma cuidado com sua confiança, hein? Agora sai da minha frente e vai se trocar. E seilá! Vai sair com os amigos e namorar!

- Eu só não te xingo porque você é meu fessor favorito... - disse ela dando meia volta e indo para o vestiário da enfermaria.

- Psicótica... - disse Claire, a nova residente na ala de psicologia e terapia do Hospital.

- Boa noite pra você também, oh certinha!

- Haha, chama isso de novo e eu te arranjo um encaminhamento pro Sanatório! - dando tchauzinho. Jojo achou aquele gesto não muito usual.

Abriu o seu ármario e cheirou um pouquinho a foto de sua mãe, era ela com 3 aninhos sentada no colo da loiríssima Amanda. O sorriso de sua mãe era algo que não esqueceria nunca, talvez ficasse mais tempo tentando lembrar da voz dela do que qualquer outra coisa nessa vida de residência. A foto tinha aroma de baunilha, deixara cair sorvete da ultima vez que ficara ali no vestiário admirando. Pegou sua toalha limpa dentro da sacola fechada e foi até o box de chuveiros, lembrava do 1° dia de necrotério, achava que o cheiro não iria sair nunca do seu nariz, mas era outra coisa mesmo...

Na rotina diária tomava 3 banhos, um ao acordar, outro antes de entrar no necrotério e outro ao sair. Sabia q exagerava um pouquinho, mas era necessário... Era extremamente necessário.

Às vezes quando era algo mais aprofundado na mesa de necropsia, ela se desligava do mundo e se concentrava o máximo na causa mortis. Não olhava rosto ou nome. Nem se tinha família, se era casado ou não, se era bom ou mal, se era menino ou menina. Ficava muito triste após fazer crianças, não gostava de ter que abrir corpos miúdos e tão jovens, aquilo não estava certo. Queria só fazer autópsias de velhos e homens. Velhos porque havia algo natural em eles aparecerem tanto ali e homens porque ela odiava lidar com mulheres na mesa. Era algo que a ética profissional ficava entre sentimentalismo e a revolta.

E faziam tantas piadinhas sobre ela ser a única auxiliar-legista ali embaixo!

- Bando de idiotas... - resmungou esfregando os braços com força. Às vezes achava a humanidade também idiota e mesquinha, ali mesmo em seu banho ritual antes de ir para sua "casa", ela imaginava como seria estar numa sala de aula lotada de alunos capazes de mudarem o mundo só com palavras... E então vinha a lembrança dos dias no colégio ali perto, a apreensão dos dias solitários, o medo de ser mandada para o castigo por tentar algo com a professora Mackensie. Erin. Erin. Sempre voltava a Erin.

Ouviu o chuveiro do lado ligar, se esgueirou por cima do box (E ainda bem que era alta para sua idade) e olhou de soslaio. - Hey tia! - Claire deixou cair o shampoo que segurava.

- Droga, Ulhoa! Já falei pra parar de fazer isso!

- Ah... mas é legal... Ver psicólogas assustadas é tão raro!

- Mas que... Ah deixa pra lá... - e continuou a tomar banho sem preocupação alguma. Jojo não costumava olhar para Claire como as outras garotas, aliás não olhava garota alguma pq só tinha olhos para certa aluna encrenqueira do St. Raphaelle... - Se eu não soubesse que você é...

- Lalala... - cantarolou Jojo para distrair-se da declarração da psicóloga. - Você tem pintinhas nas costas, que lindo...

- Cala a boca... - disse Claire irritada.

- Tá, okay... - observando ela tomar banho. - Eu sinceramente já acostumei com o cheiro...

- Ahn...?

- Você tá esfregando os cabelos demais... O formol tá no seu nariz, não nos cabelos...

- Eu sei... - silêncio.

- Você gosta de comida chinesa? Tem um yakissoba muito bom lá do outro lado da quadra e...

- Não estou com fome...

- Tudo bem... Eu sei o que aconteceu hoje... Olha, calma tá?

- Ah sim, estou calma.

- Mas você não está mesmo! Quando tive meu 1° fiquei quase 40 minutos olhando pro garotinho de 11 anos na maca e...

- Jojo, deixa de ser cruel. - disse carrancuda e se abaixando para ensaboar os pés. Jojo se virou para seu box e seu coração pulava desenfreadamente. Quase vira algo que não queria, quase... Quer dizer queria ver, mas ahn, ética profissional e as aulas chatas de comportamento e regras na residência... Nada de pensar que queria, não queria! Pronto, pronto. Se acalmou e continuou o seu banho.

- Não estou sendo cruel... É que vocês se assustam muito quando não estão acostumados com as coisas lá debaixo...

- Acostumar? Oh por favor... - suspirando. - A maior discussão entre os psico-terapeutas é sobre o comportamento humano durante um período funesto...

- Uuuuuh, nossa quanto tempo não vejo alguém falando termos acadêmicos... Fala de novo? - toda empolgada, Claire bateu no box e ri.

- Psicótica...

- Ohoho, você vai ver minha psicopatia logo logo, sua terapeuta freudiana...


	7. Chapter 7

O bar estava cheio, todos já conheciam a fama anterior de Jojo e até se assustaram por ela não pedir logo aqueles drinks fortíssimos para uma garotinha colegial. Erin se sentiu meio deslocada, mas logo se conformou que teria que sentar longe do palco, não era nada fácil imaginar aquela médica legista louca tentando levá-la para dançar na pista.

- A gente muda e se habitua, querida... - ela disse bem perto de seu ouvido, Erin simplesmente sorriu como sempre fazia e viu ela indo para frente do palco sem se preocupar com a quantidade de gente ali. Ela ainda usava a roupa que viera do hospital e a camiseta de botões justa ao corpo estava um tanto amarrotada depois da soneca que tirou na sala de espera. - Vem... Vai ficar aí olhando é? Aí não tem graça!

- E-eu não tou ouvindo! - gritando por cima da música.

- Yaaaaayness!!! Essa é a minha favorita!!! - quando How soon it's now do The Smiths começou a tocar, Jojo virou uma criatura completamente diferente, parecia ter recuperado o humor festeiro de antes dos 16 anos... Erin pareceu ter tomado um choque de adrenalina ao ver a jovem dançando na pista com outros. - You shut your mouth, how can you say, I go about things the wrong way ? I am Human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does Sim,sim!!! - cantava ela um pouco mais alto. Alguns garotos dali perceberam na jovem de cabelos soltos acobreados, roupa de trabalho e visivelmente bêbada, mas Jojo sequer estava naquele estado, só estava se divertindo depois de quase 3 anos sem sair do Hospital. Puxou Erin para si e a girou com os braços, riram muito e se viraram para o palco da boate, a banda de rock estava muito bem arrumada e alguém muito conhecido tocava guitarra.

- A guitarrista... Ela que é a Karen...?

- Arram!!! Conheci ela na viagem! A guria toca pacas! Até fez Mozart uma vez... - e voltou a cantar bem alto, olhos fechados e braços erguidos como se estivesse num ritual. Erin riu pois nunca tinha vista animação tanta quanto aquela, parecia que Jojo se entregava à música, era um ritual sim... Algo que só a doida legista residente entendia bem... - Therre's a club if you'd like to go and you could meet somebody who really loves you, Erin! So you go, and you stand on your own and you leave on your own and you go home, and you cry and you want to die!

- Você é doida!!! - ria Erin admirando a voz da garota que não desafinava nem nos gritos.

- Se eles tocarem Bizarre Love Triangle do New Order, você vai ver o que é insanidade realmente! - riu Jojo e a garota mais nova a acompanhou.

Beberam alguma coisa no bar e muitos olharam para Erin interessados na garota, mas Jojo pouco se importava, estava mais concentrada em limpar a borda do copo com um lenço, depois ver o resultado de sua limpeza na luz direta do bar.

- Vai querer que eu desinfete, Jojo? - disse o barman, era conhecido dela. - Daqui a pouco você nem vai lembrar quantos tomou mesmo, hehe...?

- Você que pensa Kail... - sorrindo para o copo e olhando para Erin com malícia, levantou uma sombrancelha e mandou um beijinho para ela. - Eu mudei, sabe? Costumava vir aqui todo final de semana.

- E acabar com nosso estoque de Guinness... - completou Kail rindo.

- Aí eu mudei...

- Oh sim... Professora Mackensie nos ameaçou processar, tivemos que expulsá-la né? - Jojo riu e depois tomou o conteúdo do copo com um só gole, era soda limonada. Erin tomou a sua água distraída com a história dos dois. Mas uma pontinha de ciúmes despontava em sua barriga.

- Fessora Mackensie né? E depois o que ela fez? - provocando - Ela te levou pra cama pra fazer você parar de vir aqui? Pois ela é tão cuidadosa ao dizer o seu nome que... - Jojo riu mais ainda e cantarolou outra música que tocava ali perto. - Não vai me responder...? - Jojo chegou perto dela.

- Eu jamais toquei em outra mulher na minha vida... A não ser aquelas lá na maca, né? - Erin deu um gole maior na água e quase engasgou de susto. Não era possível! Joanne Ulhoa, 21 anos e NUNCA fizera nada com ninguém? Jojo percebeu a inquietação da garota e sorriu. - É isso mesmo... Sou tão pura quanto qualquer freirinha de lá do colégio... Jamais beijei alguém, nunca me engracei com garotinhas... Sou completamente virgem...! - outra música do The Cure tocou e ela gritou bem alto.

- Eu teria vergonha de dizer isso...! - respondeu Erin sem-graça.

- Por quê? O fato de você ter ficado com tantas meninas te deixou com vergonha disso? - e apertando a bochecha dela. - Oh coitadinha da minha exagerada... Você deveria ter orgulho...

- Do quê...?

- Oras! É você que vai me ensinar tudo a partir de agora não?

Erin ficou bastante confusa do que fazer. Era o que Jojo provocava nela. Se fosse qualquer outra garota, ela já estaria terminando a 1ª de várias noites tórridas de loucuras, mas com Jojo era tão diferente... Vendo ela conversando com a garota Karen, o nervoso que dava ao vê-la se aproximar demais, de piscar discretamente. Jojo sabia como funcionava aquele mundinho de paquera, mas não passava da teoria... Estranho... O que faria? O que poderia fazer? Não poderia apressar e levá-la pra cama logo, não poderia sequer beijá-la, pois era muita responsabilidade... O que faria então? Ficar assistindo aquilo tudo sem poder tocar?

- O que foi? Tá pensando demais... Haha, vem comigo...

- Eu não quero dançar. - disse com um sorrisinho. Jojo deu um tapinha em seu braço.

- Eu também não.

- Então...

- Bem, você decide. - rindo mais com a cara confusa da garota. - Se o seu namorado não estiver esperando na frente da sua casa, é claro... - Erin fechou a cara e caminhou pra longe dela. Jojo foi atrás já sabendo o que ocasionava o aborrecimento. - Você pode falar o quanto quiser, mas isso sempre vai ficar.

- Eu vou resolver isso agora!

- Oh sim! Vai lá falar com ele!

- Isso que vou fazer! - Jojo a puxou para si e a abraçou carinhosamente. - É o que vou fazer...

- E algo me diz que você não vai voltar pra mim... - Erin iria responder, mas encarou ela severamente. Nunca que iria fazer isso! Iria falar com Will e depois se resolver com Jojo de uma vez, ter uma noite ótima nos braços dela, ensiná-la a...

- Não.. eu não vou fazer isso... - admitindo sua fraqueza, claro que ficaria com o namorado, brigariam por alguns minutos e segundos depois ele juraria amor eterno e ela acreditaria e ficaria com ele e se esquecer por algum momento que havia alguém ali esperando por ela...

- Viu? Haha, que cara é essa?

- Você sempre sabe de tudo é? - aborrecida e saindo do bar, o ar noturno aliviou sua dor de cabeça latente, Jojo se espreguiçou. - Me diz por que então eu tou com você?

- Você está comigo? Desde quando? - olhando ao redor com cara inocente, odiava também quando ela se fingia de inocente. Não era pelo fingir, é porque acreditava mesmo que ela era inocente. Uma coisinha que deveria proteger e manter aquecida do seu lado, alguém que não poderia jamais machucar ou magoar, Joanne chegava a ser sagrada de tão frágil. Uma frágil que cortava pessoas mortas ao meio todos os dias...

- Oh por favor... Estou com dor de cabeça...

- Nossa! A gente nem começou a se paquerar e você já tem a desculpa certeira é? - rindo mais e ajeitando a camiseta. - Bem, pelo menos a noite não foi perdida... Tocaram The Smiths... - o celular dela tocou, Jojo atendeu de imediato. - Não tou. Liga depois. - Erin sorriu com a atitude.

- Você nem viu quem era... Poderia ser seu patrão!

- Nem tou ligando... - abanando as mãos. - Você é mais importantee...

- Nossa, tou me sentindo o máximo agora.

- Sim,sim, a máxima com namorado e ex-problemática.

- Nem me lembre... - passando as mãos no rosto, seus olhos doíam com as luzes fortes dos letreiros.

- Vou simplificar então: Você ainda gosta dela, só está com ele pra ter o que fazer da vida e ahn... Está aqui comigo porque quer esquecer dos dois. - Erin ficou escandalizada, mas não pôde se mover ou falar. De uma forma ou outra, era verdade. - Queeeem cala consente, entoooon... - Mandando língua para ela, Erin não resistiu e puxou a garota para um beijo. Realmente Jojo era inocente, ficou totalmente parada ali, mal sabendo o que faria. Erin foi atrevida e acariciou seus cabelos com calma para deixá-la relaxada, algumas pessoas que passavam por ali olhavam o casal curioso... Quando se afastaram uma da outra, Jojo se sentiu no céu, finalmente fora abençoada com algo que tanto esperava o dia inteiro para ter. Erin não sabia o que falar, aquele beijo fora o mais fora do comum que tivera.

- V-você gostou? - perguntou sem jeito, Jojo mordia o lábio inferior e sorria como uma criança. - Hey, Joanne, você tá bem...? - Jojo apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. Estava tão vermelha que mal poderia respirar por causa da emoção.

- Posso te pedir em namoro?

- Errrr... Olha isso não tá certo... E-eu não...

- Se você tá tentando esquecer dos dois, deveria estar comigo não? Posso muito bem roubar seu coração só pra mim, não? - e batendo na testa com um ar moleque. - Aaai esqueci que não posso... Aiai...

- Por que não...? - se aproximando novamente e pegando as mãos de Jojo para si e beijando o rosto dela para deixá-la mais vermelha.

- Aaah se você diz... É que às vezes eu sinto necessidade de ter contato físico com alguém, mas eu não suporto o esqueminha, fica uma noite e tchau-tchau outro dia, sabe? É muito complicado pra minha cabeça manter algo assim que... que... - Erin se aproximava novamente e a beijava com carinho, desta vez houve reação e Jojo resolveu tomar coragem de sorver um pouco dos lábios da garota mais nova, a sensação era maravilhosa quando se esquecia dela. Erin sabia bem o que fazia, porque se apressou em roçar sua mão esquerda na cintura de Jojo, após terminado o 2° beijo, Jojo teve coragem de encará-la. - Nossa... - acariciando os cabelos curtos dela - É uma bela forma de calar uma garota...

- Posso fazer mais que isso pela minha garota... - disse Erin bem perto dela.

- Haha, ah sim! Que nem prometeu à Srta. Mackensie? - Erin ficou tímida subitamente e se afastou um pouco olhando para a rua. - Tudo bem, na sua idade eu era igualzinho... Era louquinha por ela... - Erin se arregalou os olhos - Haha, sua cara foi ótima agora... Você tem uma bela voz, mas não costuma usar né? Pena...

- Costumo só agir... - respondeu mais tímida, as duas começaram a andar... Jojo nem pensou e entrelaçou a mão da dela e Erin não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa do movimento gentil.

- Pena, de novo! - apertou as bochechas de Erin com leveza. - Gosto de sua voz... É forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo, me dá vontade de te agarrar e te segurar no coloooo!!! - rindo um pouco, Erin sorriu para o chão e olhou para ela de soslaio, era algo impossível... A mulher ao seu lado era uma criança inocente, só podia!

- Por que está dizendo isso hein? - estavam indo a direção ao portão do colégio. - Você nem me conhece...!

- Mas conheço sim! - apertando a bochecha de novo - Vamos entrar mocinha?

- Ah, mas eu queria ficar mais com você... - Jojo negou com a cabeça e riu.

- Eu sei de técnicas secretas para burlar a vigilância noturna das freiras, haha. Vamos, eu te dou pézinho pra pular o muro...

- Você vai pra onde agora? Do jeito que é certinha não vai sair pra beber né? - Jojo deu um peteleco de leve no nariz dela e depois deu um selinho.

- Vou pra casinha, uai... Mas lá é chato! Aí no prédio tem Tv pelo menos... Seilá, deve ter computador também... Lá no meu quarto não tem nada disso...

- Me leva com você... - pedindo com um beicinho. Jojo riu mais e olhou para o muro alto do colégio.

Quartinho pequeno e bem arrumado do lado de fora da casa modesta dos Ulhoa ali perto.

- Viu? Nada de interessante... Aqui em casa é dificil de ter Tv. Uns safados roubaram o carro de um dos nossos amigos de residência e... - o cheiro de desinfetante e um aparelhinho anti-mofo funcionava constantemente, havia sachês pendurados nas portas, ausência de quadros nas paredes, uma escrivaninha coberta com plástico, livros engradados na pequena estante e lençóis muito bem passados. - Lar doce lar...

- Você é beeeem organizada... - boquiaberta.

- Oh, muito gentil de sua parte! Muita gente costuma achar que exagero um tiquinho...

- E depois sou eu que... - a mini cozinha estava brilhando, um secador de mãos automático estava ali do lado. Tirou a jaqueta e colocou na mão, Jojo puxou uma cama debaixo da sua, Erin a parou. - Vou dormir com você...

- Uau... E resolvida também, é? Tudo bem... - encostando na parede com cuidado. - Vou ter que esquecer meu código de ética...

- O de mandar eu lavar as mãos antes de te tocar? - zombando da limpeza excessiva.

- Ahn, não, o de atacar menininhas do colégio católico... - Erin sorriu sarcasticamente e se aproximou dela.

- Teve um dia cheio não? - fazendo carinho nos cabelos acobreados da garota, Jojo aceitou o carinho com um sorriso bobo.

- Tive que limpar duas gavetas hoje... Perdi o olfato por causa do formol sabe? - Erin a puxou pra o pequeno banheiro. - Wooooaaa! O que está fazendo?

- Sempre tive curiosidade de ver você tomando banho oras... - Jojo estava vermelha agora e se encolheu sem graça.

- Hmmm, não é uma boa idéia...

- Por que não? - chegando mais perto, Jojo se encolheu de maneira abrupta e foi para o banheiro. - O que foi? Tem vergonha de mim...? - se aproximando para dar um beijo nela, a porta do banheiro abriu e fechou ao mesmo tempo. Erin ficou atônita com a reação e sentou-se na cama para relaxar. Nunca haviam rejeitado ela daquele jeito.

Foi estranho sair do banheiro depois, não sabia o que falar, na verdade não gostaria de falar nada, só pedir para o tempo voltar e que aquele beijo acontecesse logo, senão ficaria louca! Erin sorriu para ela e a beijou de leve na bochecha pegando a toalha que ela ofertava.

- Vou deixar a porta aberta, caso precise de alguma coisa... - sorrindo daquele jeito que só ela conseguia sorrir, Jojo segurou a insegurança com o estômago rodando em seu interior, parecia que estava prestes a espirrar sangue pelo nariz assim como aqueles personagens bonitinhos das revistas que Erin lia. E sorriu de novo, esperou a garota entrar no banheiro e arrumou a cama, dois travesseiros, um lençol e a manta ali perto caso fizesse frio de noite.

Minutos depois, deitadas na mesma cama estreita, Erin a encarava atentamente lendo um livro.

- Por que você lê tanta coisa sobre oncologia...?

- Distração... - se espreguiçando e atingindo a garota mais nova sem querer - Uai, foi mal! - Erin avançou calmamente.

- Posso perguntar algo pessoal...? - Jojo balançou a cabeça confirmando e riu depois.

- Que não seja a famosa pergunta do: "Você já fez isso antes?" eu fico feliz, haha. - Erin sorriu e a enlaçou com os braços em volta de sua cintura, o livro quase caiu das mãos trêmulas de Jojo.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você fez algo com a Srta. Mackensie... - a voz de Erin estava bem baixa. Jojo estremeceu novamente.

- N-não... - as mãos de Erin roçaram as pernas de Jojo por debaixo dos lençois.

- Por que não? - já passando a mão, Jojo se encolheu imediatamente.

- Porque ela é quase minha mãe... - e a resposta foi tão ilógica quanto os pensamentos que ela tinha na cabeça agora. - Respeito ela como ninguém mais... - os rostos se aproximaram e Jojo não sabia se ficava ali parada ou avançava, hesitou por alguns segundos. Erin aliviou a tensão beijando seu rosto com carinho e acariciando as mechas que escapavam do rabo de cavalo.

- Ela já quis algo com você...?

- Ahn, não acho... Bem que eu queria sabe? Ficava o dia todo pensando nisso... Ela é correta demais para... - Erin bufou impaciente quebrando todo o clima.

- O que é certo? O que é errado? Você está sempre falando isso, mas nem percebe que segue as regras deles...

- Você também segue... - sorriu amigavelmente.

- E eu tenho escolha? - Jojo deixou o livro na mesinha e se virou.

- Ahn... tem... - virando na cama e deitando de bruços no corpo de Erin, gostaria de ouvir o coração da outra garota bater e sorriu quando o ritmo estava mais do que acelerado. - Teria, se não fosse tão exagerada... - aconchegando mais no ombro e fungando pra sentir o cheiro. - A gente esquece o que é importante quando a vida tá ruim...

- Bem vinda ao circo, a minha vida sempre foi ruim...

- Hmmmm... gosto do cheirinho de sabonete no seu corpo. - fungando mais no ombro dela. - Dá até vontade de provar... Pode morder?

- Não! - rindo e se mexendo para ter controle de tudo ali. - Eu me sinto boba perto de você! - roçando devagar as pernas nas dela.

- Sério mesmo, esse perfume é muito bom...

- Você disse que perdeu o olfato por culpa do formol...!

- Mas não consigo ficar sem... - Erin acariciou seu rosto e Jojo agradeceu beijando de leve o ombro dela. - Não quer mesmo me namorar? Eu não sou tão difícil assim...

- E-estou confusa... - se afastando um pouco, mas Jojo levantou-se um pouco para alisar o rosto dela com as unhas curtas, pressionou o polegar no lábio inferior e Erin entreabriu a boca devagar e fechou os olhos.

- E eu estou com medo... - Erin sorriu beijando a mão de Jojo.

- Medo de mim...? Eu não mordo...

- Você é que pensa... - roçando o nariz perto do pescoço e voltando a ficar deitada. - Viu como a minha cama é pequena? Quase não dá pra andar por ela...

- Andar?

- Rolar, brincar, andar e por aí vai...

- Hehehe, você me dá medo...

- Ahn... okay... - e fechando os olhos com sonolência. - Só vou ficar aqui de olhos fechados tá? Se precisar de alguma coisa eu tou ouvindo... - Erin retirou o rabo-de-cavalo de Jojo e passou os dedos entre as mechas enormes, o movimento fazia Jojo arrepiar, mas depois de um tempo o conforto de estar ali foi ganhando com o sono e sem perceber ela adormeceu completamente relaxada no corpo de Erin... Como sentia falta de alguém só pra ela.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoje é aquele dia em que deveria sumir instantaneamente do meu lugar. A passagem nas mãos, os bilhetes do trem, a mochila pesada. Eu piso devagar porque não quero incomodar os demais, na verdade eu não quero que ninguém me veja, a fina arte de evitar as pessoas.

Hoje vai ser um daqueles dias em que remoerei minha vida toda no banco do trem enquanto olho a paisagem, praguejando para o vidro sobre meus erros e meus acertos. Um dia desses deveria ser extinto do nosso calendário, mas se a Divina Providência decide que hoje vai ser desse jeito, eu apenas aceito. Não adiantaria muito reclamar, o telefone do SAC do céu vive ocupado.

Vejo claramente o que vou pensar pelo resto do dia, a prova sequer está na minha cabeça agora, por quê? Oras, eu não me esforcei à toa todo esse semestre! E a 1ª fase foi aliviadora, mas estou fugindo do assunto. Bem hoje vai ser o meu dia, e eu estou preparada.

Vamos pelo começo, certo? Eu posso passar o dia todo te ligando ou sorrindo, mas nada disso vai surtir muito efeito e eu sempre vou me perguntar o porquê. Vou poder me aproximar, mas não o tanto que eu gostaria, nem poderei fazer coisa alguma se você aceitar estar comigo, você já tem outra pessoa pra se preocupar, logo eu não vou servir de 2ª opção. Mesmo querendo ainda ser a 2ª opção. Então eu vou pedir pelo amor de Deus que você continue com essa pessoa, que seja feliz com ele e que nada separe vocês, mas cá estou eu traindo meus pensamentos e xingando o dito cujo por existir na sua vida. Não que ele mereça algum tipo de agressão verbal de minha parte, mas ele deveria se danar. E não sou eu que deveria dizer isso.

Então eu vou provavelmente continuar a viagem sozinha e não esperar mais por você, é o mais provável num dia desses. Vou pegar meu bilhete carimbado, sentarei em minha poltrona confortável, arrumarei o assento para não irritar minhas costas, ficarei concentrada nessa tarefa por alguns minutos e segundos depois estarei pensando no porquê de você não estar aqui do meu lado.

O amor é burro e retardado. E ruim de mira. Esse negócio de cego, surdo e mudo não me convence mais. Ele sabe muito bem onde mirar e como atirar, mas prefere deixar todos se ferrarem. Talvez seja um fetiche dele, provocar tantos transtornos na vida das pessoas. Ou ele pode ser debilitado mentalmente.

Por que será que é assim? Bem, eu sei bem que ele não é seu primo, nem muito menos o melhor amigo. Melhores amigos não existem, são pessoas especializadas em aturar outras pessoas que gostam, é um quase-amor, mas não passa o limite da loucura. E sei que ele está com você agora e sei que você não pensa em mim. Você não deve pensar muito nas pessoas, a não ser que tenha uma boa razão para isso, eu concordo, eu admito, eu faço isso também.

E eu falo, falo e falo e nada vai me convencer que você continua me colocando na 2ª opção. E eu estou feliz por ser assim, em partes, sorrio porque o meu nível de idiotice cresceu após eu acreditar piamente que não sinto mais nada pela minha fessora, talvez eu não tenha sentido nada. Talvez eu não sinta, eu finja sentir.

Coisa poética essa hein? Bem, desde quando eu sou poeta? Legistas não devem fazer poesia lá na maca de necropsia. Muito menos eu... Então continuarei pensando aqui na minha vidinha medíocre sem você, também não duvido se estivesse com você ela seria igualmente insignificante, pra quem vive mais com mortos do que com vivos, isso deve ser tão desinteressante quanto salvar vidas.

E eis que me acontece o pior! Você entra no vagão, mas não está sozinha e quem dera se estivesse - você nunca está sozinha - senta ali bem perto, mas nem sequer percebeu que estou aqui. Vai ver que percebeu e não quer olhar, eu só sei que o seu acompanhante percebeu bem em mim, deu um oizinho discreto, cutucou você, mas a sua cabeça baixa mostra o quanto você se importa com isso tudo. O quanto está feliz por me ver e o quanto deve ser revigorante lembrar da nossa noite de sexta passada. Lindo. O dia estragado por perícia em crianças molestadas pelos pais cretinos, de tarde um belo sermão do fessor de estágio e de noite nos seus braços e tenho ainda o seu cheirinho de sabonete nos meus cabelos, ainda tenho suas palavras em meus ouvidos e continuo a sentir seu gosto na minha boca.

Então você olha para mim e eu me arrependo de ter nascido. Não, de ter existido. O momento perfeito para se sumir não? E eu sorrio de volta, porque eu não faço nada além disso, sorrir sempre vai ser minha melhor defesa/arma, sei lá, só sei que sempre funcionou e não vai deixar de funcionar tão cedo.

Ciúmes é uma maquinação linda. Ele segura sua mão. O meu coração gostaria de ter combustão espontânea agora. Ou algo mais nojento e agonizante. Ele pede por isso toda vez que eu faço algo errado, porque é minha culpa se você não me prefere mais do que ele.

Sempre lá no colégio me disseram que eu deveria Amar Deus acima de todas as coisas e eu O amo, mas tem horas em que eu pediria uma demonstração de amor mais genuína do que me provocando náuseas toda vez que ele se aproxima do seu rosto para falar algo em seu ouvido. Devo incluir idiotice crônica no meu currículo, mesmo... *suspira* *olha para janela*

" - Batalha perdida, guerra vencida..." - e eu vou cantar alguma coisinha que me disstraia de alguma forma de você. Qualquer coisa serve, até eu esquecer a letra e voltar meus olhos pra você. E eu rio alto, porque isso me lembrou de um dia em que Claire falou que além de psicótica eu era masoquista. Ela emendou com algumas coisas sobre a falta de uma figura materna na minha vida e a ausência de uma paterna e eu só pude rir. Não lembro bem qual foi a reação dela quando ouviu meu riso alto e sincero, ela deve ter pensado que eu era definitivamente louca de carteirinha. Bem, o mais importante é que a 2ª parte, a de ser masoquista, está sendo provada aos poucos.

E sempre me ensinaram que deveríamos amar todos assim como nós mesmos, e que o Amor era mais do que o de amantes e de familiares, era algo mais elevado. Mais doação do que caridade. Mais visceral do que superficial.

Estranho. Eu sinto isso tudo por você. Mas...

" - Boys don't cry... Lalalala... But I'll keep on laughing, hiding the tears in my eyes... Cause boys don't cry..."

Segunda, começo do plantão da noite:

Estou bem, estou bem... Posso suportar isso...

- Joanne! - sussurrou Erin na janelinha do necrotério. - Eu preciso falar com você!

- Esquece! Tou querendo te esganar!

- Mas eu não fiz por querer! Eu te avisei que ele estaria lá e...

- Vai embora! Não tou a fim de...!

- Eu vou aí!

- Ah tá, tou esperando sentada! - Incrível como uma criança me faz querer chorar só de ouvir ela falar. - Drooooooga... - se eu pudesse eu enfiava esse bisturi na carótida dela e deixava ela morrer sufocada pelo próprio san...

Erin não gostava nada daquilo, mas desde que começara a sentir afeição por Jojo ela fazia coisas estúpidas e que não obedeciam a sua índole normal. Entrar em Hospitais era uma das coisas estúpidas que ela nunca faria na vida de novo. Odiava hospitais como odiava entrar em cemitérios. E depois que teve aquele acidente no cemitério da sua cidade, quando era nova e preferia viver de preto e cabelos azulados, cair em uma cova não foi nada engraçado. Ficar mais de 45 minutos tentando pedir ajuda também não foi engraçado e sair de lá escoltada pelo coveiro e depois para a Delegacia com seus "amigos" de farra também foi algo que se arrependia pra sempre.

Agora estava pra entrar no Hospital e no necrotério. O Necrotério de Joanne Ulhoa.

Ficara o fim de semana todo pensando nela, em como seria essa vida bizarra com mortos. Willian fez muitas piadinhas infames com isso, necrofilia estava entre uma delas e Erin preferiu bater no namorado do que entrar na brincadeira, era demais pra ela. Passou pela recepção e pediu para chamar Joanne, a recepcionista sorriu e deixou ela seguir o caminho.

- A Dra. Ulhoa pediu para que você descesse, não tem problema nenhum...

- M-mas e se alguém me barrar? - a sorridente recepcionista deu um crachá de identificação para ela.

- Srta. Hitten, todos conhecemos a sua família, sabemos que você não aprontaria nada aqui dentro, sim? - Erin ficou ruborizada e agradeceu pelo crachá, saiu dali correndo por alguma razão que não pode explicar. Estava doida para ver Joanne, mas queria manter distância da onde ela trabalhava...

Batidas na porta, teve que deixar aquele vidro horrendo perto da maca.

- O que quer? Estou trabalhando!

- E-eu... Sobre o que aconteceu na sexta... Eu quero me explicar!

- Oh sim! Se explicar não é? Pois ontem eu estava calma, calmérrima! E hoje não estou! Então faça o favor de... O que foi? Nunca viu gente morta é? - Erin mirava a maca coberta com um lençol grosso claro e um ralo debaixo da maca.

- Oh Deus... - saindo enjoada, segurando a boca.

- Ah sim, o nome dela era Megan... Resolveu se matar sabe? Cortina do box, amarrou bem direitinho porque o pescoço quebrou na hora. Tá, sim, isso acontece todos os dias, alguém que atira na própria cabeça, enfia o carro na ponte, todos descontentes...

- Jojo, e-eu não estou gostando...!

- Mas olha só! Tá vendo aquele vidrinho ali em cima da maca? - Erin se recusou a olhar e continuou a pressionar o estâmago para ele não fugir pela boca. - O legista chefe teve uma surpresa, sabe? - Jojo tinha olhos marejados e ria nervosamente, depois torceu as mãos e estalou os dedos. - Me fez examinar o "motivo" da morte dela, sabe? Ele disse "MOTIVO" Erin! Aquilo no vidrinho era o "MOTIVO" dela! - Erin se assustou com o tom alto da voz dela, Jojo sempre falava baixo e às vezes nem dava pra ouvir, mas agora a voz dela ecoava no corredor e na sala de espera. - Ela tinha a sua idade e ela se matou por causa de... ahn...

- E-eu entendi...! - segurando a boca com força.

- Entende...? Não, não... Não entende coisa nenhuma! O como me decepcionou ontem! Você praticamente arruinou o meu dia! E sabe o que acontece depois disso, eu tenho que vir aqui catalogar motivos de suicídios de adolescentes irresponsáveis e egoístas! E a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em você, em como estaria, se estava feliz com o seu garoto, se estava chorando, se pensava em mim, se ele te toca do jeito que eu quero!

- Você NUNCA faz nada pra...! - Erin elevou a voz, Jojo.

- Eu abro gente TODOS OS DIAS, Erin! Acha que é fácil? Acha que eu não sinto nojo de mim mesma?

- Eu nunca pensei que...

- Quer uma balinha...?

- Jojo... Por que está me perguntando isso...? - Erin a abraçou com cuidado. - Por que está me dizendo isso, eu... Eu prometo ajeitar tudo... Eu fui uma boba, eu não pude perceber que você... - Jojo entrou em um choro silencioso.

- Eu te amo Erin... - silêncio total na sala, Erin desviou o olhar da maca e a levou para a sala de espera. - Eu pensava a toda hora em você, eu sequer consegui fazer tudo direito, eu só queria te ver e não te ver com aquele garoto e só de... de... ver você com ele, drooooooga...! Oh por Deus, sai da minha frente... - e contrariando suas palavras, abraçou a garota mais ainda.

- Calma, meu anjo... Calma... - Erin alisou suas costas e a prendeu no abraço. - Você precisa de um descanso... - sentou Jojo na poltrona da sala. - Olha pra mim... - segurando o seu rosto e se aproximando. - Você está sobrecarregada... - massageando os ombros dela e beijou de leve os seus lábios, mal percebera que aquele fora o 1° beijo das duas depois de uma semana. - E-eu não sei o que dizer... Eu não queria causa tanta confusão e...

- Eu te amo, não consegue perceber nesse detalhinho não? Você é tão importante, me faz tão feliz por pouca coisa, sabe? Felicidade suportável... Você não gosta de mim, é isso? Não sou o bastante pra...?

- Mas você chegou a essa conclusão quando...? - dizendo boquiaberta. Não sabia o que falar, se era sobre Jojo não ser o bastante ou que ela a amava.

- O quê...? - não sabendo o que falar. - Seilá... eu sinnto... ando sentindo isso desde que você começou a me incomodar vindo aqui...

- E-eu... eu não posso, não posso responder nada agora...! - disse desesperada.

- Não estou pedindo! - ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Joanne cutucava a unha do polegar com firmeza, Erin bateu em sua mão com rapidez.

- Pára. Tá se machucando.

- Não estou!

- Não discorde de mim. - disse sêca e com um olhar severo, Joanne mostrou a língua e olhou pra suas mãos novamente. Odiava estar errada e por falar demais.

- Já vi que fiz besteira, nem deveria ter contado...

- Não, não é isso! Você está sentindo e precisava contar! - mudando para uma expressão de angustia, não gostava de se sentir amada por alguém como Jojo.

- Eu pelo menos te amo... Coisa que aquele carinha não...

- Você não sabe de nada dele...! - ficando irritada, odiava mais quando subestimavam o seu coração.

- Nem quero! Quero ele bem longe de você, isso sim! Mas tá difícil! Tá difícil mesmo! - saindo da poltrona e cruzando os braços peerto da porta de saída. - Preciso trabalhar. Eu preciso trabalhar... - repetiu para si mesma para acreditar que a discussão estivesse acabada.

- Ah, então vai! Droga! - saindo pela porta e trombando nela sem o menor cuidado.

- E não me ligue mais!

- Não vou!

- E não venha mais aqui!

- Não preciso!

- Sua chata!

- Infantil! - fechando a porta que conectava o corredor do Hospital com o necrotério. - Idiota! Você é uma idiota! - disse Erin para si mesma e chutando a parede no estacionamento.

- Idiota! Você não vai atrás dela, não, não vai! - comendo um doce de bananinha que achou dentro de sua mochila.


	9. Chapter 9

Passinhos no corredor, deveria ser sua filha caminhando para seu quarto naquela hora da noite. Gostava de abrigar ela debaixo de sua proteção, de ninar ela até dormir e conversar coisas que só as duas entendiam. A vida era cansativa ali naquela cama, extremamente cansativa e desanimadora, mas sabia que aquele raiozinho de luz vinha em sua direção todas as noites...

- Mamãe, você está acordada? - perguntou com cuidado, cada palavra era como porcelana, podia quebrar a mãe ao meio. Os fios ali pendurados, os cabelos inexistentes, os braços cheios de hematomas. Mas era a sua linda mãe ali. Foi devagar até a maca e os olhos pediram para subir na maca. Ela ainda tinha força nos braços, poderia muito bem levantar a menina, mas pensou errado, a dor aguda em sua coluna quase a tirou do sério, apontou um banquinho ali perto.

- Suba aqui meu amor... Quero contar um segredo pra você...

- Papai disse que não posso...

- Esqueça seu pai certo? Venha cá... Quero muito te falar o que descobri hoje... - a menina obedeceu e pegou o banquinho, subiu devagar e em silêncio, retirou os tênis e deitou em conchinha aconchegada na mãe, ela passou seus braços naqueles cabelos enormes que a sua menina já tinha. - Jantou? - ela disse sim bem calminha, brincando com os dedos finos da mulher tão jovem para ter uma menina de 5 anos. Fizera 21 anos ali no Hospital, os presentes estavam ali e alguns balões, o cartão feito pela sua menina ali do lado, sempre com um coração sorrindo para ela.

- O que você descobriu...? - disse a menina sem muito ânimo, não conseguira dormir as duas noites passadas, vira um moço ali naquele andar vindo com uma criança da idade dela, o menino estava imóvel e roxo. Quando perguntou para o pai, ele simplesmente a jogou no carro e mandou Jarod levá-la para casa. Chorou e sonhou com o menino a perseguindo e agora não dormia mais direito.

- Oh, algo muito bonito... Você algum dia vai entender... Mas quero falar isso agora, senão não vou poder ter tanto tempo sabe?

- Por que? A senhora vai ficar aqui mais tempo? - respirou fundo e sentiu o cheirinho de shampoo infantil que comprara para sua menina, ensinara ela a se lavar e tomar banho direito sem brincadeira, claro que a ajuda de Lindsay fora maravilhosa desde que fora internada, era lindo ver sua menina nas mãos da mulher que mais amava na vida. - Por que papai tirou suas roupas do quarto? - o tom na voz da menina era choroso, não queria que a mãe ficasse ali pra sempre, não queria tê-la longe, queria ela junto de si e voltar a vida normal. Amanda Ulhoa apertou a filha nos braços fracos e beijou seus cabelos acobreados, como a avó amada. Sua mãe sempre fora a favor da gravidez e apoiara tudo que Amanda queria fazer da vida, ter Joanne, não ser casada com Phillipe, e estar com Lindsay quando podia. Muita gente diria que era a vida errada, muitos a condenariam por escolher essa vida, mas era a sua vida e agora a vida de sua filha.

Joanne era um matrimônio precioso, alguém que deixaria ali naquele lugar frio e imenso, mas gostaria de dizer-lhe o que descobrira naquela manhã. Não a notícia vinda de Phillipe sobre suas poucas chances de sobreviver ao tratamento, ou que a Radioterapia não funcionaria mais, que a leucemia já estava alojada em quase toda extensão da medula óssea e que logo ela iria ser transferida pro C.T.I. onde Jojo não poderia ir visitá-la. Mas preferiu dar a notícia boa disso tudo.

- Eu e seu pai discutimos... Conversamos sobre como vai ser agora... E então a Lindsay estava aqui conosco e ela sempre foi bondosa conosco não é?

- Arram, eu gosto muito da Lindy mãe... - sorriu a menina se virando para a mãe pálida e com os olhos já cheio de olheiras.

- Então eu quero que faça um favor para mim... - cutucando Jojo de leve na barriga, a menina riu. - Você irá obedecê-la aconteça o que for... Ela se importa demais conosco sabe? E se você for boazinha com ela, tudo vai dar certo... Okay, pimpolho...? - a menina riu de novo do apelido e segurou a mão da mãe com cuidado.

- Papai disse que você vai mudar de quarto...

- Oh sim! Eu vou para um lugar lindo! Tem vista para um jardim enoooorme e bem florido... Vou poder andar por lá se ficar melhor...

- E eu vou poder ir com você...?

- Ah, esse é o problema... - rindo um pouco, sabia muito bem disfarçar as lágrimas, sabia ser fria e irreconhecível. - Para onde eu vou, você não vai poder ir...

- Aaaah manhê... - resmungou a menina cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Sem aaaaah... - sorrindo o bico amoleceu um pouco. - Você vai começar a estudar semana que vem e precisa se concentrar nisso, lembra?

- Mas pra onde a senhora vai?

- Ahn, é um quarto lindo... isso é tudo que sei... Tem esse jardim e tem... ahn... tem pessoas muito boas que vão me ajudar...

- É o C.T.I. mãe? - Amanda arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que falar. Resolveu mentir, era a melhor coisa nesse momento.

- É, é sim! Como descobriu?

- Jarod disse que vai trabalhar lá semana que vem... Disse que vai poder te olhar de perto... - brincando com a mão direita dela, rodando a aliança que não era de casamento, mas sim de Lindsay.

- Que bom... - Jarod era um rapaz invejável, mais velho que ela, quase formado em Medicina e o primogênito de seu "marido". Amável e sincero, sempre gostara de chegar em casa e conversar com ele sobre tudo que podia. Mesmo que Phillipe achasse que eles tinham um caso, longe disso, aquele velho rabugento tinha desconfiança até da sombra... Riu com o pensamento de ciúmes possessivo que ele tinha sobre ela, um pobre coitado que mal sabia onde estava e que era obrigado a aceitar que sua paciente "favorita" só se orgulhava de ter tido uma filha com ele e nada mais... - Mas bem, eu vou para esse quarto... E não quero que você fique triste, quero que vá estudar com Lindsay...

- No colégio das freiras...? - a menina torceu o nariz.

- Sim,sim, porque eu estudei lá e foi muito bom... Você vai gostar de lá, e Lindsay estará com você...

- Manhê... Você vai me mandar carta?

- Oh claro que sim, oras!

- Vai me visitar quando ficar boa?

- E por quê eu não iria? Não deixaria o meu filhote sozinho, hein? - apertando o nariz pequeno da menina, ela riu um pouco com aquele riso gostoso que dava quando se sentia feliz e satisfeita. Um momento de silêncio e Joanne bocejou. - Dooooormir...?

- Arram... - concordou a filha e se aninhou perto da mããe, Amanda acariciou os cabelos ondulados e desembaraçou algumas mechas.

- Fecha os olhinhos, mamãe vai orar pra você agora.. - a menina obedeceu e Amanda fez o sinal da cruz 3 vezes na menina, um no peito, outro na testa e outro em si mesma. - Agora eu me deito para dormir, peço ao senhor para guardar minha alma, se eu morrer antes de acordar, peço ao senhor minha alma levar...

Ouviu o barulho de sem sinal do transmissor cardíaco e se assustou. Levantou sobressalta e olhou direto pra maca no mesmo quarto em que sua mãe ficara há 16 anos atrás. Não havia ninguém ali...

- Pronde foi o sr. Yamasaki? - a enfermeira da noite, Rita sorriu.

- Ow, foi liberado... Uma neta apareceu para reclamá-la... Chegou isso pra você na recepção... - Jojo olhou de volta para o quarto - Tudo bem aí, Dra. Ulhoa? - Jojo concordou e pegou a carta, sorriu pra enfermeira depois e deu-lhe um beijo na face.

- Meia noite, Rita querida...

- Ué? O que há de tão bom nisso?

- Feliz aniversário pra mim... - e saiu pelo corredor dando pulinhos, abriu a carta e leu no elevador, cantarolava alguma coisa enquanto lia. Era a patty da Loire... Finalmente lembrara que ela existia, aquela fingida, sorriu pelas notícias boas da garota solitária em seu berço de ouro e desejou ter mais tempo pra conversar com ela... Se espreguiçou calmamente, deve ter dormido ali mesmo enquanto o velho tomava sua última dose da noite.

" Feliz aniversário Jojo. xx Loire xx" era um cartão colorido cheio de flores.

- Hehe, Loire você tá feliz demais, hein? - e imediatamente lembrou do dia em que Gretchen, a inseparável amiga de Loire, quase a afogou no Oceano durante a Tour... Claro sentimento de ciúmes e possessividade... E ela que era a psicótica ali né? Colocou a carta no jaleco e olhou pra dentro da sala de espera, Claire estava lá vendo algumas fichas.

- Feliz aniversário, psicótica... - disse sem animação alguma, riscando algumas coisas e anotando outras. Joanne respirou fundo, sorriu do jeito que mais gostava e pegou o rosto de Claire e beijou-a sem ligar para o protesto da jovem psicóloga. - M-mas o que é isso? Eu sou hetero, sua maluca?

- 21 anos sem ninguém na vida, certinha... Eu pelo menos precisava beijar alguém no meu aniver... - Claire ficou vermelha e resmungou alguma coisa.

- Vai ter festa...? - ainda sem emoção.

- Nopes, vou cumprir aqui mesmo...

- Credo... Eu sairia...

- Mas você não é eu e eu não sou você, logo eu não preciso ser você e você não precisa ser eu e... Você disse que era hetero?

- Eu sou... - a resposta foi seca. Joanne sorriu e piscoou pra ela.

- Tá, okay... Acredito...

- Eu sou...!

- Tá, você já falou, você é... você é... Que saco... Queria telefonar pra Erin, tem umas fichas aê...?

- Não.

- Pão-dura! - mandando língua.

- Vai ligar pra quem te magoa? Você é uma idiota!

- Ow, me respeita! É meu aniversário!

- Você é estranha às vezes... parece que lê a minha mente...

- Cientistas chamam isso de telepatia social... - silêncio entre as duas linhas de telefone - Sabe o que dói mais?

- Ahn...?

- É eu não estar perto o tempo todo, isso que dói... E você? - silêncio do outro lado, um suspiro - Não vai falar nada?

- Não tenho nada a falar...

- Porque não tem nada ou porque não quer falar...?

- Decide aí....

- Droooooooooooooga, você me confunde!

- Se eu te confundo tanto, por quê está comigo?

- Haha, exagerada... Me deixa caladinha com meus pensamentos, tá? E pára de me ligar tão tarde, as freiras vão te pegar...

- Até parece...

- Sério, você precisa dormir...

- E você? Você não dorme não?

- Limpeza geral, me expulsaram do subsolo... Tou na enfermaria agora...

- P-posso ir aí...?

- Não.

- Vou ficar insistindo até você deixar...

- Posso ficar aqui a noite toda... Aliás, não fui eu que liguei né?

- E eu posso insistir até... Droga! - escondendo o celular debaixo da jaqueta, do outro lado dava pra ouvir:

" - Catherin! Apague essa luz e durma!"

- Se ferrou, Erin... Aposto que não vai aguentar e ligar de novo...

- Calada! - clique do telefone.

10:47 da noite.

- Por que você não tá aqui comigo...? - a voz era tão baixa que parecia que ela estava se contorcendo para falar essas palavras. E depois sou eu que sou a estranha aqui...

- Falei que você não iria aguentar... haha...

- Ahn?

- Ahn... Devo ter pensado alto... - silêncio.

- Você é a única pessoa que eu quero estar...

- Então porque está com aquela outra pessoa?

- Eu não consigo! Eu sou covarde!

- Não, não! Tem muita coragem pra ligar essa hora, quer ser suspensa? As freirinhas...

- Não mude de assunto! Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança!

- Mas você É uma criança! Meo, você tem 17 anos! - silêncio nas linhas, seria melhor mudar de tática de manipulação emocional? Isso existe no meu dicionário de sempre ser boazinha e se ferrar por causa de uma pessoa que não está nem se importando com o que você sente?

- E-eu sou uma pessoa não muito confiável... Você não me entenderia...

- Ahn... Quem tem que decidir isso sou eu... Não adianta mais, amorzinho, você já faz parte de minha vida, não tem como fugir...

- Eu tenho medo de você não gostar de mim quando você me conhecer realmente...

- Igualmente. Você jantou hoje?

- Pára de mudar de assunto!!! - clique do telefone. É... agora ela ficou furiosa... Ficou? Vou tomar mais chá, estou sentindo minha garganta coçar, aiai, deve ser esse maldito ar-condicionado que só faz proliferar esses bichos horrendos microscópicos... Talvez fosse bom verificar se o meu lá embaixo está com o filtro limpinho e...

- Ulhoa, o que tá fazendo aqui? - disse o meu professor, estranho ele estar ali naquela hora da noite.

- Me tiraram de lá, tio! Limpeza geral... - disse eu cutucando a unha do polegar. Ele sorriu com desdém e apontou para a Emergência.

- Então faça algo de útil. Tenho dois casos de acidentes domésticos na Emergência...

- Sim, senhor! - e corri feliz por ser útil em um lugar tão cheio...


	10. Chapter 10

Acidente doméstico é igual a abuso infantil. Droga, odeio pegar esses casos, me dá nojo do indivíduo e mais ainda da mãe que deixa um filho de 8 anos ser maltratado pelo próprio pai. Tenho uma teoria sobre isso, mães amam por terem participado do processo de criação, pais apenas adoram porque não sentiram o mesmo que a mãe, logo eles se sentem à vontade em molestar, bater, surrar e matar os filhos quando querem... É um direito deles né? Tá lá na constituição, toda criança tem direito a um pai e uma mãe, independente se eles são usuários de drogas pesadas, que tenham distúrbios mentais seríssimos, que eles te forcem a fazer coisas que vão perturbar o seu sono todas as noites para o resto de sua vida. Humanos... Eu deveria matar alguns enquanto o meu fessor não me vê...

- Mas me diz... - eu digo a contra-gosto... - Você disse que entrou em casa e o seu filho estava semi-nu? - eu pego a ficha da polícia e o delegado ali já levanta as sobrancelhas... Odeio policiais e oficiais de Justiça. Acham que a gente não tem capacidade para ver claramente que o garoto ali, quase se espremendo na parede do ambulatório, olhos vidrados nas mãos e tremendo feito vara-verde não foi molestado sexualmente pelo pai... Idiotas... Como eu queria falar isso bem alto hoje...

- Sim doutora... Acho que foi aquele safado do vizinho, o Olliard! O desgraçado é um demente!

- Os depoimentos dos vizinhos contam que a criança costumava conversar com o suspeito, dra... - olhando meu crachá. - Ulhoa...

- Sim,sim... Será que me dão licença? - peço polidamente para os parentes e ao policial, eles estranham no começo, mas depois vão saindo pela porta de aço do ambulatório, eu pego o garotinho pela mão e ele quase sufoca um grito de horror. Eu sei como é carinha, eu sei como é querer gritar e não poder porque se tem vergonha do que não fez, mas foi forçado a fazer... - Vem cá... Quero conversar contigo...

- E-eu, não quero... quero a minha mãe... - e eu o seguro mais pela mão.

- E o teu pai, não quer não? - e ele cai na armadilha e começa a chorar... E é a pior coisa que um estudante de Medicina pode fazer na vida, servir de apoio essencial para uma criança despedaçada...

- E-eu não queria... Ele me obrigou... - eu o abraço com carinho, poderia ser meu filho... Poderia? Será que mamãe gostaria que eu falasse isso? Filhos... Acabei de chamar Erin de criança pelo seu comportamento estúpido de dúvida e aventura e essa criança em meus braços está só querendo um pouco de descanso e nada de aventuras...

- Eu sei... Vamos dar um jeito nisso... Eu sei que vamos...

- Não quero voltar mais pra casa...

- Não vai... - eu mentia para agradá-lo da melhor maneira possível... E era assim que milhares de mães faziam para deixarem seus filhos calmos... Minha mãe mentira muito pra mim antes de falecer, mentira que iria para o CTI, mentira que iria pra um lugar melhor, que não sofreria lá, que eu seria feliz... Mentiras...

- Ulhoa, o que você tá...? - disse meu professor comovido com a cena estranha, eu agarrada a um garoto que mal conhecia, mas que sofria pelas mesmas mentiras que os adultos adoravam plantar em nossos corações.

- Vou fazer o corpo de delito dele. Pede pra Claire vir pra fazer avaliação psicológica e queria também usar o aparelhinho de digitais... - eu disse sem titubear e o enfermeiro atrás do meu professor apenas saiu apressado para atender o que eu pedira. O meu fessor sorriu e foi um sorriso confiante, eu nunca vira isso em ninguém antes.

- Vai lá Joanne e mostre do que você é capaz para honrar sua profissão...

- Ele vai ficar bem? - perguntei com o telefone na mão, Claire alisou a testa com esforço.

- O que você acha?

- Fisicamente ele tá bem, só alguns arranhões... Ahn... Quero dizer, eu percebi bem que ele não queria fazer o exame completo... - nós duas ficamos em silêncio. Ela pegou o telefone da minha mão e me abraçou ali no meio do corredor. - O que foi...?

- O que acha...?

- Você tá repetindo perguntas, é doida de pedra...? - ela me apertou bem e eu me senti reprimida pelo comentário. Claro que aquele era um assunto sério, claro que o garotinho teria idéias insanas de querer matar o próprio pai, talvez quando crescesse conseguisse o que tanto queria, talvez virasse um doido varrido qualquer que fizesse o mesmo com crianças, talvez ele...

- Me abraça Jojo que eu não tou bem hoje... Tive minha cota de stress... - E feliz aniversário pra mim.

Mudança de plantão. Preciso de água.

- Ow, me empresta aquele seu cd do The Smiths?

- Ahn, não? - 23 minutos depois de querer enfiar minha ccabeça dentro do vaso sanitário e dar descarga até me afogar...

- Pow Jojo!

- Vem escutar comigo então!

- Pow Jojo você vive aqui é?

- Mazomeno... O que foi?

- É engraçado! Lembra Hannibal Lecter e talz...

- É... meu querido professor...! - e nós rimos porque é sempre bom receber a visita da pequena grande garota Alinwe, filha do vigia da noite, Willian, ela quebrou o braço na escola e ficou a noite em observação. Como ela saiu do quarto sem ninguém perceber que é o grande mistério...

- Eu queria ser como você...

- Não deseje o que pode te perseguir o resto da vida!

- Hahaha! O que é isso? - apontando para os instrumentos do lado esquerdo.

- Remoção de resíduos corporais...

- Éca, legal! E isso?

- Pinça... Serve pra tirar pedaços de coisinhas que ficam por aí...

- Tipo remover estilhaço de balas e talz?

- É, algo por aí...

- Cadê a serra?

- Serra...?

- Serrote que você usa pra desmembrar os carinhas, hehehehe - E a convicção da garota de 14 anos me assustou um pouco. Seria uma ponta de curiosidade mórbida pelo meu trabalho detestável...?

- Ow guria! Acha que sou açougueira é? Escuta, meu trabalho é só ver do que eles morreram e não fazer pedacinho deles...!

- O tio do meu amigo morreu todo torto, tiveram que quebrar ele ao meio pra caber no caixão. - ela disse com um leve sarcasmo? Meo, essa guria me assusta!

- Isso não aconteceu aqui não... Na maioria das vezes é paciente do C.T.I. que já vem deitado bunitinho...

- Já viu um carinha se mexer aê?

- Ahn... Já...? Espasmo cadavérico, isso se chama…

- Como é que foi?

- Foi uma senhora, morreu do coração. Tem muita coisa disso quando se morrer de ataque súbito e...

- É verdade que as almas ficam andando por aqui?

- Ahn... Não vi nenhuma até agora...

- O meu pai disse que vê umas coisas estranhas aqui...

- Bem, a única coisa estranha aqui sou eu e... E Smiths!

- Pára! Morrissey é Deus!

- E Bono Vox é Jesus Cristo! – nós rimos da besteira herética que acabamos de falar.

- Queria que meu pai saísse logo de lá...

- Eu também... Assim não teria que te agüentar vindo aqui e... – a guriazinha me deu um tapa bem dado! – Hey! Me respeita que sou mais velha!

Dia de domingo:

- Lindsay, nós não deveríamos estar aqui... – disse Amanda temerosa olhando ao redor.

- Você é muito engraçada! Pede pra gente conversar num lugar mais calmo...

- Mas não quis dizer a capela! Muito menos no confessionário!

- Mas aqui é um lugar bom... Bem quieto até...

- Tá, posso te falar agora...?

- Sim, quando quiser... – deixando a garota sentar em seu colo, Amanda se aconchegou nos braços de Lindsay e foi provocada por um beliscão por debaixo da saia rodada de uniforme. – Ai! Pára! Isso doeu!

- Awww... O que foi hein? Hein…? – beijando lentamente o pescoço de Amanda, causando arrepios na garota mais nova.

- Não faz isso aqui não! Não aqui! – mas amoleceu depois de um beijo bem dado perto do ombro direito.

- Droga, menina, como eu te amo...

- E isso está... está... errado...

- Não, não está não!

- Se alguém nos pegar...

- Ninguém vai... – mordiscando os lábios dela. – Ninguém vai nos separar...

- Lindy... Eu preciso te contar...

- O quê, o que foi?

- E-eu estou grávida... – o urro de alegria de Lindsay fez Amanda tapar-lhe a boca – Eu disse que...

- Mas isso é incrível...! – quase chorando de felicidade, abraçou Amanda devagar com cuidado no ventre. – Meu Deus amado... – colocando a mão na barriga da mais nova. – E-e qual o nome que você vai colocar...?

- E-eu não sei! – Lindsay sorriu, as lágrimas caíram pelas bochechas.

- Essa é a melhor notícia do mundo...

- Eu estou com medo...!

- Medo?! Nós podemos cuidar dela!

- Como você sabe que é menina?!

- Só pressenti, oras... – acariciando a barriga de Amanda.

- Dizzy, não sei se quero...

- Ta maluca?! De jeito nenhum! Não é mais com você!

- Mas os meus pais...!

- Que se danem! Eu tenho um dinheiro, posso muito bem cuidar da gente e...

- E-ele quer casar comigo...!

- E você vai? – silêncio, Amanda concordou com a cabeça. – Droga... Por quê você...?

- Eu não posso... Se eu tiver o bebê, vou ter que casar com ele...

- Droga, olha... e-eu... Okay, ta tudo bem...

- Ahn...?

- Casa com ele, é o melhor que podemos fazer...

- Arrãm...

- E um filho sem pai é estranho, né? A criança pode... – sua voz foi morrendo... – Estarei com você Amy...

- Muito obrigada, Dizzy... – e abraçou a futura Supervisora daquela escola...

- Como você entenderia o nosso caso...?

- Falha múltipla dos órgãos e colapso no sistema linfático...

- O quê?!

- Desculpa, amor... Tou aqui baixando mais um... - rindo, Erin teve que engolir em seco ao pensar que ela estava naquela maca de novo. - Somos completamente estranhas no ninho... - segurando o celular com a ponta dos dedos. - Por isso damos certo...

- Ahn... Você me assustou da última vez, pensei que iria desistir...

- Desistir...? É, cheguei a pensar nisso... – empurrando maca para a geladeira, outro assistente iniciante a ajudou. – Obrigada Jeremy...

- Sem problemas, Jojo! – disse ele animado.

- Mocinha vou desligar, daqui a pouco apareço aí...

- Okay... – suspirando um pouco tensa, queria contar, mas não podia agora...

Foi cantando alguma musiquinha, pediu licença no portão, conversou um pouco sobre a artrite de Irmã Tânia e foi direto para o corredor da diretoria, queria vê-la e contar o que descobriu, bateu na porta e a voz de Lindsay Mackensie permitiu ela entrar.

- Pronta para o 1° dia? – sorriu a professora para a antiga aluna problema.

- Haha! Não...?

- Que bom... É assim que começa... – empurrando um caderno para ela.

Erin surtava com a quantidade de poesias que escrevera para o evento daquela semana, nenhuma encaixava no tema proposto: "Experiência do Amor de Deus" todas as suas falavam de assuntos que não eram muito aceitos por uma bancada de velhotes que achavam que sabiam o que era expressão artística...

- Droga, droga... Cadê meu caderno...? – abriu o armário no corredor e remexeu no conteúdo interno, lá no fundo encontrou a esperança, o velho caderno de anotações esquecido de Jojo, sorriu e guardou dentro da bolsa, só falaria isso para ela quando fosse a hora. Achara o caderno na biblioteca, empoeirado e esquecido entre os livros de Alexandre Dumas e clássicos medievais. Não era um diário, mas algo bem íntimo para Erin. Jojo não fazia poesias, ela fazia esquemas, esquemas estranhos que ultrapassavam páginas, fórmulas químicas avançadas, assuntos que não interessariam a garotas de 14 anos... Oncologia, angiologia, obstetrícia e algo insistente em todas as páginas: Tanatologia. Em todas as páginas estava um n° diferente, algo que ela não sabia o que datava e o nome de alguém na frente: "Mamãe"

Aos 14 anos Joanne Ulhoa tinha idéias variadas sobre a morte e aos 14 anos Erin ficava com garotos e garotas, mais de uma vez em uma só festa. A vida era estranha na maior parte das vezes... Sorriu ao passar pelo corredor das salas de 7ª série, seu coração parou ao ouvir a voz dela fazendo os alunos rirem pela 1ª aula de Fisiologia Humana.

- Peraêêê! Calma lá O que foi mesmo? Fala aí com calma... – a turma estava em alvoroço, alguns riam ou faziam piadas.

- Ah, tipo... Amo ré algo assim... – risos para o garoto balbuciando – Tipo é meio carnal e do coração, sacas?

- Arrãm... – ouvindo atentamente. – Explique então o carnal...

- Ah fessora! – mais risos e piadinhas.

- Gente, isso é sério... – ela pediu com atenção, o aluno de 13 anos estava embaraçado.

- Tipo, a gente fica, sabe? E se rolar alguma coisa...

- Já chegou a pensar o que acontece nessas horas? – risos altos – Mesmo! Ninguém sequer pensou como é o processo fisiológico do ato em si?

- Só sei que fico doidãããooo!!! – gritou um aluno mais velho lá no fundo. A classe riu muito.

- Isso se chama testosterona em ação. – mais risos.

- Explica aê fessora!

- É, explica! – e lá foi Joanne Ulhoa dar sua 1ª aula de Educação Sexual para adolescentes...

Foi o beijo mais avassalador que recebi na minha vida. De tantos outros aquele fora o único que carregava um pouco de sentimento de saudade, de necessidade, de paixão. Não poderia descrever isso... Foi algo que transcendeu os meus sentidos e claro, ela ainda não sabia beijar direito...

- Não faça mais isso! – disse ela sufocando o riso, fiquei pálida – Não fique sem falar comigo por tanto tempo! – mordendo os lábios com um sorriso sapeca, por Deus, como eu amo essa criança crescida...

- Você vive ocupada... Não tenho culpa, também estou trabalhando...

- Eu sei... – o abraço mais carinhoso e quente, pareço uma boba nos braços dela. – Como eu sinto sua falta...

- É, eu sei... também sinto... – e minhas palavras parecem incoerentes, mas a abraço como posso, não como gostaria, isso eu deixo para mais tarde, em um momento que eu souber que ela é só minha e de mais ninguém. É estranho esse sentimento de solidão sufocada , como se ela pudesse colocar suas mãos em cima do meu coração e esmagá-lo com um só aperto, mas ela não faz isso, ela o cutuca de vez em quando e o segura na maior parte do tempo...

- Me abraça mais forte...? Tou sentindo uma dorzinha...

- Aonde...? – me preocupo mesmo já sabendo do jeito estranho dela querer atenção.

- No meu coração... Você fez um buraquinho nele...

- Oh, é mesmo... – e o jeito que ela fala faz meu coração derreter. É surpreendente o que ela faz, me sinto uma idiota. Uma idiota com vontade de agarrar essa menina. – Você é tão fofinha!

- Nhá! Pára com isso! Vai me convencer que não sou uma Tanatologista... E sou muito má!

- Oh sim, sim... – enlaço sua cintura para me manter no abraço, queria isso para sempre. Mas algo dentro de mim diz que não vou ter muito esse tempo para aproveitar. – Será que você pode me beijar de novo...?

- Ah... não? – e riu de meu espanto imediato. – Não quero que você fique mal acostumada...

- De quê?

- De viver sem a minha pessoinha... Hey... O que você vai fazer depois da aula?

- Trabalhar...! – digo desanimada, mas é minha obrigação da semana.

- Não quer trabalhar lá no meu quarto não? – sussurrando para mim.

- Não! – rimos e ela ficou vermelha, a única coisa que posso fazer é demonstrar meu carinho alisando seus ombros tensos, ela sempre tem os ombros tensos... Imagino se é por minha causa, imagino se ela ainda fica nervosa e tímida com minha presença e eu não queria isso, queria que ela ficasse mais a vontade, falasse mais sobre o que sente do que se esconder em suas palavras difíceis. – vai dar aula hoje?

- Não mais, a 7ª série foi teste...

- Quando você for pra minha sala, prometo não pegar pesado...

- Oh obrigada... – ela sorriu e meu estômago girou violentamente com aquela sensação que sempre tive quando sabia o que deveria fazer logo após e essa sensação me fazia pensar duas vezes quando era com ela...

- Você bem podia me ensinar o que você trabalha...

- Credo! De jeito nenhum! – ela se assustou, fale algo rápido!

- Não, não! Biologia, queria dizer isso e... – e recebo um sorriso e a sensação aumenta quando o beijo tímido que era destinado aos meus lábios foi para o meu pescoço. Aquela hora da tarde o pátio estava vazio e a árvore baixa ali perto nos escondia de qualquer intruso que viesse ver o que fazíamos.

- Eu te ensino o que você quiser... – outro beijo que agora me tirou do sério, avancei um pouco e tomei conta de seu corpo, ela não encolheu nem se afastou, apenas segurou meu rosto com carinho e encaixava seus lábios nos meus, tão ávidos por ter mais do que podia... Ainda não entendo o porquê de tanta necessidade, vai ver que ela é muito sozinha por todo sempre ou porquê ache que eu vou salvar a vida dela de algum modo.

- Eu quero...

- Ah, isso eu já sei, mas ahn... São 4 e 16 da tarde, hehehe.. – e a risada dela me esfria totalmente. Por que ela sempre leva tudo tão a sério? – Ainda vai trabalhar...? – e eu amoleço novamente, essa criança crescida vai me deixar louca...

- Vou... – e eu suspiro e chuto uma pedrinha ali perto de meu tênis, ela usa um All Star branco, limpíssimo, cadarços entrelaçados simetricamente, a calça com a barra costurada para cima e vou subindo meu olhar... A blusa co botões perolados e opacos, o busto nem tão médio, como sempre penso ela tem 21 anos no corpo de 14 anos, e eu estou doida pra conhecer esse corpo todo... Ela sempre usa branco como um anjinho que queima meus olhos... Porque eu sei o quanto pecadora eu sou, mas com ela não posso ser...

- Ta gostando...? – eu concordo, não quero falar mais nada, estou com vergonha. – O que foi?

- Nada...

- Nada? – e ela me provoca com um sorrisinho malicioso, como ela pode ter esse sorriso? – Por isso que eu te amo, minha cabecinha de melão...

- Haha, tá bom minha professorinha meiga – agora eu estava soltando frases fofas de carinho? Onde eu estava? Ela me abraçou bruscamente.

- Deus, como eu te amo!!! – assustei com a confissão, mas me deixei ser abraçada... Era o máximo que eu poderia fazer... Logo pensei novamente onde eu estava e o que estava fazendo ali... Eu poderia dar o mundo à ela, mas não gostaria nem um pouco que ela visse o meu mundo...


	11. Chapter 11

- Mas o que é isso, Joanne Ulhoa???

- Ah pai, vai se ferrar! Eu gosto dela!

- Essa guriazinha é perversa, escuta o que eu tou falando!

- Oh ohohohohoho! Olha só quem fala? Quem passa atestado médico pra riquinho faltar trabalho? Quem libera paciente sem medicamento obrigatório? Ai meu paizinho, você é hilário. – a reação do pai de Jojo não foi muito boa ao ver que a filha estava falando com Erin no telefone e muito menos por receber aquele insulto costumeiro. Jarod se colocou entre os dois.

- Papai, se você tocar na Jojo, eu juro que não respondo em minha sã consciência!

- Você defende essa bastarda é?

- Quem fez a idiotice foi você!

- Oh muito obrigada pela ajuda, Jarod...! – Jojo saiu da sala irritada com a vida. Odiava discussões em que seu nascimento era o centro das atenções.

- E-eu não quis dizer... – balbuciou Jarod enquanto seu pai vestia o jaleco e colocava as coisas em sua pasta.

- Se essa menina continuar com essas ligações pra essa... essa... – Jojo gritou algo lá fora, parecia ser: "Vai pro inferno! Eu ligo pra quem eu quiser!" – Não debaixo do meu teto! – a cabeça da garota apareceu na janela da cozinha.

- Sou eu que pago essa maldita conta telefônica!

- E sou eu que ponho comida na sua mesa!

- Mas deixa paciente morrer na maca esperando!

- Olha aqui sua fedelha, não questione a minha profissão! Você é só uma ajudantezinha de legista! Não sabe nada de lidar com pacientes de verdade!

- E você precisa aprender a respeitar o MEU trabalho antes de falar do seu! Porque se não fosse EU, você estaria fora daquele Hospital de tanta gente que manda pro necrotério e...

- Chega!!! – gritou Jarod vermelho de raiva. – Papai, cai fora daqui!

- Não fale assim comig... – Jarod socou a mesa do café e muitas coisas pularam quando ele fez isso. O Dr. Ulhoa engoliu em seco e saiu sem mais palavras, Joanne ficou espantada pela reação do irmão mais velho. Suas pernas tremiam do outro lado da janela e seu queixo se contraiu um pouco.

- Escuta aqui, Joanne... – disse Jarod controlando a irritação. – Eu te amo, ouviu? Mais do que minha vida. Mas quando vocês dois começam a brigar, isso me tira do sério! Já não basta ter agüentado ele e sua mãe brigando o tempo todo, eu vou ter que agüentar você?

- Ta... Prometo não discutir com ele com você por perto... – e o mais velho sorriu cinicamente. – Você sabe que aquele idiota me tira do sério também, não? – entrando na cozinha e indo abraçar o irmão enorme. Jarod era grande e forte, seu abraço sumia com Jojo e suas mãos eram pesadas. Como ele conseguia manusear um bisturi com tanta eficiência era o grande orgulho e mistério que Jojo ainda iria descobrir. Jarod era o seu herói no campo médico, cada coisa que ele falava para melhorar a performance da garota na maca ou qualquer conselho de profissional era seguido à risca por ela.

- Mas que merda, Jojo... Ele conseguiu acabar com a vida da tua mãe... E tá fazendo o mesmo com a sua...

- Nhá, eu agüento! – rindo como uma criança travessa e socando o ombro do irmão, sentiu seus dedos dormentes após o golpe, acariciou-os com cuidado e fez cara de dor. – Caçamba, até pra bater em você dói!

- Haha, quem mandou ser fraquinha?

- Eu não sou fraquinha! Tomo minhas vitaminas todo dia... Além do mais... Quem se atrever a mexer comigo, eu peço pro meu irmãozão bater no coitado, haha...

- Eu não admito esse tipo de relacionamento!

- Pai, estamos no horário de trabalho, por favor! – disse Joanne verificando se todas as gavetas estavam com a numeração correta com a das fichas. O Dr. Ulhoa circulava a grande sala fria do necrotério com impaciência. – Quando a gente estiver de almoço, vamos gritar à vontade lá fora, aqui não.

- Não brinque comigo, garotinha! Não brinque! Ouviu?

- Sim, alto e claro. Esse lugar dá eco, caso não tenha percebido...

- Olha aqui menina! – puxando o braço dela para si. A força machucou o antebraço e uma fisgada no músculo avisou a Joanne que ele estava realmente nervoso. Pensou em algo pior que dor, pensou na infância... – Eu proíbo você de ver aquela outrazinha... Proíbo! Você ta pensando o quê? Tá seguindo os passos da sua mãe é? Achando que pode ser como ela? Você vai é acabar como ela se não me obedecer! – o sibilo da voz do pai fez Joanne ter nojo de si mesma. Ele estava muito perto e o hálito de café invadiu suas narinas.

- Então quer dizer que amar outra garota é algo horrível pro senhor? Tão horrível quanto trair a esposa com uma aluninha do colégio ao lado...?

- Não me provoque, Joanne! – ele vociferou e um respingo de saliva caiu em seu rosto, Joanne estava prestes a ter um ataque histérico.

- T-tá, okay, me larga...

- Não me ignore!

- Ta, okay... Vai ter plantão hoje? Preciso daquele seu livro de Radiologia, sabe?

- Escuta aqui! Você VAI me obedecer! Não quero essa sua namoradinha aqui, não quero ver você recebendo visitas ou ligações! Filha minha não é sapatão!

- Ahn... – o pai largou seu braço e ela sentiu que ficaria um hematoma ali... Esfregou o braço para poder circular o sangue melhor. Quando o Dr. Ulhoa estava para sair do necrotério, ela gritou: - E pai meu não é inescrupuloso, machista e quadrado! Se bem que... O senhor anda tomando cerveja demais ultimamente? Ta gordinho pacas! – o pai virou-se na mesma hora e voltou vociferando, mas Jarod chegara naquela mesma hora com uma maca ocupada. O olhar que deu para o pai fez o Dr. sair para o corredor.

- Você sabe como provocar hein? – disse decepcionado para a irmã.

- É legal! – rindo e bem longe dele, a maca n° 5 estava entre eles.

- Pare com isso, irrita...

- Que peninha... – já com caneta na mão e verificando a ficha de óbito do ocupante da maca. Tirou o pano do rosto e reconheceu. – Nossa...

- O quê? – disse Jarod já retirando da estufa os instrumentos necessários.

- Meu professor de Matemática...

- Quê?! – o irmão esganiçou e olhou para o senhor na maca.

- Sr. Wellington... Deu Geometria Analítica no colegial... Pow... – e voltou a ficha sem emoção alguma. Jarod olhou bem para a irmã e percebeu na hora que ela estava demonstrando o terrível comportamento do pai. Fria, calculista e robótica. Balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

- Se é pra levar a guria, seja discreta e nas escondidas, okay?

- Ahn... ta, okay... – esfregando mais o braço e pegando um lenço umedecido na bolsa para limpar a saliva que estava no rosto, esfregou tanto que marcou o queixo com vermelhidão, Jarod não pode conter isso e preferiu fazer o que podia para desviar a atenção da irmã: trabalho.

- Ele morreu às 15:29...

- Por que demorou tanto para descer?

- Burocracia lá em cima... – Jojo deu um suspiro pesado e gemeu de dor ao se virar.

- O que foi?

- Minhas costas... Acho que é a hérnia que arranjei, eita bendita mochila pesada. – riu sem graça olhando para o objeto, voltou sua atenção para tirar o lençol e fazer o exame visual completo.

- Jojo você não ta bem... – e ela continuava a fazer o exame sem dar resposta, deu a volta na mesa e pegou alguns instrumentos para ter um resultado mais apurado.

- Insuficiência respiratória... – concluiu um tempo depois... – Tá na ficha que foi enfisema... É, esse cara fumava demais... Aliás, todos os matemáticos fazem isso né? Povo doido...

- Jojo, você ouviu o que eu perguntei?

- Jarod, estamos na hora do trabalho, perguntas pessoais só depois do expediente...

- Me responde por favor... Você não tá bem...

- Não, não tou bem... Eu sei disso e isso não foi uma pergunta...

- Por que não me fala o que ta acontecendo...?

- São quantas horas? Tenho vigília às 19:30 lá no 4° andar... E você? Tem jeito de você cuidar daqui sem eu estar...?

- Só troco na hora do intervalo de enfermeiras... Você ta fugindo do assunto!

- Ta, estou sim... Algum problema...? – com a lanterninha apontada para os olhos sem vida do ex-professor de Matemática.

- Jojo... – e desistindo de falar o que queria, voltou a sua atenção ao morto. – Cadê a sonda de remoção...? – ela apontou para o armário ali atrás e continuou a cutucar o morto no pescoço e braços.

- Droooooga... – chutou a máquina de refrigerantes no Hall principal do Hospital. Estava muito tarde para alguém passar por ali e o vigia noturno estava cochilando na sua cabine lá fora. Precisava de chá gelado, urgentemente. Só um gole e tudo iria embora, os pensamentos, as impressões, a terrível sensação de que estava corrompida... mas foi a melhor noite de sua vida, como poderia então... – Vai logo... – bateu com a mão no lado da máquina e ouviu um clique. O plantão das enfermeiras do começo da manhã passou por ela silencioso. Uma semana naquele dia. Não tinha nem vontade de ligar, estava em estado vazio completo. Nem em Deus estava acreditando tanto... A lata caiu e escapou da sua mão, amassando a borda. – Deve ser castigo né? – disse ela baixinho recolhendo a lata, abriu e sorveu um pouco do líquido num gole só.

Dito e feito. Ela esqueceu a maioria dos problemas quando tomou um pouco de chá...

O ruim foi ter que tirar o bocal dos lábios e perceber que a realidade era bem pior quando resolvia esquecer dela.

Claire gostava das coisas em seu lugar, as fichas do 4° andar estavam revisadas, menos aquelas que Joanne recolhia para averiguação. Ainda bem que naquela semana não teve tantos casos especiais, não gostaria de estragar seu bom humor com Exames de Delito... Incrível como a garota legista estava maleável aqueles dias... Sorrindo muito, se ocupando com coisas mínimas e ajudando no que pudesse... Se fosse alguém de fora, Claire diria que Joanne era muito aplicada ao seu trabalho e levava à sério suas responsabilidades, mas Claire era Psicóloga e se uma coisa que ela conseguia ver de longe, era alguém desesperado, gritando silenciosamente por atenção enquanto desviava seus temores e aflições no trabalho...

- Hey psicótica...

- Vai se danar... – a resposta foi um tanto.. interessante, pensou Claire ajeitando o jaleco e pegando o outro maço de pastas. Sorriu e passou pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos agora Jojo reagia às suas provocações.

O corredor era grande e frio, as paredes lisas e com tinta branca que brilhava com a limpeza. Por isso amava aquele hospital, sabiam muito bem como limpar paredes... Entre esses pensamentos e amaldiçoando o chão que pisava por estar com rastro de cera líquida, Joanne passou por duas macas vazias no corredor perto do necrotério e por uma placa de informações gerais. No 1° andar estava o seu motivo principal de ter pesadelos à noite: "Oncologia".

Não conseguiria mais suportar aqui, a quem estava enganando...?

Bem, Erin é quem não deveria estar enganando em nenhum momento.

Chegou em sua sala, e verificou as pastas do final de plantão, nada para aquele dia. Teria um tempinho pra descansar e dormir, estava um pouco sonolenta e cansada, mas não queria parar, queria continuar a trabalhar até ter uma convulsão... Ela sorriu com a imagem dela mesma tendo ataques epilépticos naquele chão e como seu jaleco ficaria sujo de poeira, fez uma expressão de nojo e foi até o telefone interno que tocava com um bip suave, tomou um pouco do chá e atendeu.

- Dra. Ulhoa... – disse uma voz de atendente, ela nunca sabia o nome delas. – Telefone para senhorita na linha 2. – ela só sorriu e apertou a tecla.

- Ulhoa falando...

- Jojo, vem pra casa! – exclamou Christopher seu irmão mais velho em um tom bem alarmante. Mas o seu coração nem sequer sofreu algum tipo de alteração.

- O que foi? – dando um suspiro impaciente e ajeitando a latinha de chá perto do seu guardador de copos.

- Papai ta maus! É o coração de novo, desmaiou na cama...!

- Manda ele aqui pro Hospital, oras... –e olhou atentamente para uma sujeirinha perto do porta-copos.

- Você não ta entendendo! Ele ta muito mal, quer ver você antes que... que... – a voz do irmão morreu com um princípio de choro constrangedor.

- Ahn... Não...? Tou trabalhando, se ele quiser, que venha aqui... – e desligou o telefone interno sem ressentimento nenhum, tomou o último gole do chá e jogou a latinha na lixeira. Esticou o corpo para espreguiçar e sentou na poltrona velha da sala de espera. – Sonim... – disse para ninguém e inclinou para deitar a cabeça no encosto de braço... Fechou os olhos e sentiu aquela leveza de estado de espírito, como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-la diretamente... O corpo foi amolecendo até ela perder o foco nos olhos, pois já estavam pestanejando sem parar, suspirou alto em cansaço e cruzou os braços na frente do busto. Dormiu. E não precisava nem mais acordar.

Prontuário 174 do dia 25 de abril.

Joanne riu um pouco para a folha na mão. Sentou-se na cadeira de metal com o esfregão cheio de um desinfetante de cheiro forte, rosto vermelho e suado. Acabara de limpar sua sala toda, e mais a parte da sala de operações. Estava atônita e a sensação do vazio era maior ainda. Seu professor segurava a pasta com um cenho franzido.

- Pelo procedimento padrão, você tem direito à 3 dias...

- Eu não vou tirar folga por causa disso...

- Joanne, isso é uma obrigação sua... Era o seu pai...! – o médico Simmons não se conteve com a passividade da garota.

- Não, não era... Deixou de ser há muito tempo... – e ela levantou e continuou seu serviço de limpeza no resto da sala...

A portinhola de madeira abriu calma, o cheio de poeira e óleo de peroba infestava o lugar apertado, desconfortável e rude, mas parecia seguro ao seu ver...

- Vinde ao Senhor e Ele te mostrará o caminho, filha... – disse o padre no começo da manhã do mesmo dia.

- Ahn... Padre, me perdoe... Eu não... ahn... não me confesso desde ahn... acho que desde seilá... Acho que nunca vim me confessar na vida e peço desculpas por isso...

- Não sou eu que devo julgar, Joanne... Apenas me fale o que te aflige...

- Sabe quando você sente necessidade de questionar Deus?

- Isso faz parte de nossa natureza... Você se pergunta o quê?

- O que eu faço aqui e ahn... especificamente porque eu nasci...

- A vida é uma dádiva Joanne, temos que agradecer por esse presente de Deus...

- Eu não tenho que agradecer muita coisa. Pra quem eu devo dedicar à minha vida? Pros mortos? – sua voz estava baixa e um tanto raivosa no momento – Tudo que faço de bom é pra eles... Acho... Não sei! Qual é a razão disso?

- Deus nos mostra Seus propósitos por meios que não podemos entender, menina... Você é nova, ainda irá aprender como funciona...

- Esse é o problema, EU SEI como funciona! Eu estudei esse tempo todo pra saber como funciona, mas eu não sinto! Não consigo sentir! Eu faço formulações como sentir, eu listo as características ao sentir algo, por Deus Padre Norrigton, eu contei 6 tipo de reações voluntárias e involuntárias do meu corpo durante o funeral do meu pai. 6!!! E uma que não estava lá listada era chorar...!

- Joanne, por favor...

- Eu não chorei, eu tive um princípio de gastrite nervosa, até cheguei a vomitar, mas eu não chorei! Era o meu pai! E eu não chorei! – ela dizia meneando a cabeça junto com um gesto raivoso do braço.

- Você precisa ter calma...

- Mesmo?! Deus ta de greve?

- O que é isso menina?

- Tipo... a droga da linha de atendimento ao consumidor nunca funciona!

- Joanne Ulhoa! Respeite o seu Criador, seu Pai e seu Deus, você está na Casa Dele! – ela engoliu o orgulho maltratado e a raiva passageira, virou os olhos e acabou percebendo em algo escrito com caneta vermelha no canto do confessionário, uma letra floreada e duas iniciais "A e L" e uma frase "Deus está em todo Amor, pois ele é o próprio Amor." – Joanne... Você está num momento sensível e difícil... Eu aconselho ficar com seus irmãos, sua família... Vcs encontrarão as respostas que procuram juntos...

- E se elas nunca apareçam... - o padre ficou em silêncio. – Padre...?

- Eu não sou o mais indicado para falar sobre isso... – ele abriu a janelinha de madeira quadriculada e apontou para o altar. – Mas sei que alguém aqui ainda te ouve quando você reclama...

- Por que foge tanto do assunto...?

- Ahn, seilá... não importa...

- Você fica me escondendo as coisas, isso sim!

- Haha, obrigada... – as duas se beijaram por um tempo, Erin a olhava diretamente nos olhos, mas Jojo sempre fugia para algum lugar que a acolhesse, as mãos de Erin nas suas, talvez... Um detalhe na camisa dela, ou até a cicatriz que a garota tinha no queixo como ela também tinha...

- Como é que você consegue ser tão fria e robótica...?

- Ahn, sou legista, ta lembrada?

- Nhá. – Erin ficou desarmada e mais irritada com a situação. Parecia que Jojo queria só escapar das perguntas.

- Nhá, hehe...

- Quando você vai perceber que isso tá te destruindo...?

- O quê? Medicina Legal? – Erin bufou impaciente e se afastou, Jojo sentiu o frio de não ter a mão dela na sua. Era uma sensação de vazio intenso que só passava quando Erin colocava as mãos nela novamente.

- Não, fingir que está tudo bem...

- Eu já te falei sobre isso...

- Falou e eu entendi, mas... – e pegando o rosto de Jojo só para ela encarar. – Droga, Jojo! Eu sei o que você ta escondendo!

- Se sabe, então não precisa perguntar né? – respondeu ela com uma cara de manha. Erin foi mais enérgica e sacudiu seus ombros um pouco.

- Acorda e olha para mim! Pare de fingir que não sabe! Eu... Droga Jojo, eu tenho esse dom, essa maldição de ver através das pessoas... De ver que você ta é se machucando e se escondendo pra não poder mostrar o que realmente sente...

- Ahn... esse papo ta ficando filosófico demais...

- Olha para mim...! Olha pra... – e Jojo olhou nos olhos dela e teve vontade de chorar. Erin fazia isso com ela, uma olhada apenas e o mundo que Jojo construía para manter tudo certo na sua vida desmoronava com aquele gesto. – Por que você ta chorando?

- Porque... porque... porque você sabe o porquê...! – e as lágrimas a irritavam por causa da sensação amarga no fundo da garganta, do aperto no coração. De saber que não estava ali e que Erin nunca estava ali. Não para ela.

- Você ta fazendo de novo... Fugindo do assunto, da sua vida, de querer ser alguém... Se enterra nas coisas pra poder ser feliz e não consegue ver que isso não é felicidade! É fingimento! Você ta vivendo pelas pessoas e não por si própria!

- Talvez eu goste que seja assim...

- Mas por quê tem que ser assim...? Se uma coisa que eu aprendi é que a gente deve valorizar 1° a nós mesmos pra depois respeitar os outros... E você faz o contrário! Sequer vê o que está acontecendo em você! Não vê que está sofrendo, nem nada! Como consegue...?

- Talvez eu goste de ser assim... É diferente pra mim, Erin... Pra tudo... Eu não vejo muita razão de viver pra mim mesma, moça... Eu prefiro ver os outros felizes, eu fico satisfeita quando alguém tá feliz pelo que faço e bem, o que faço não alegra muita gente então... – respirou fundo e olhou de novo para os olhos claros de Erin, realmente havia alguém ali atrás que estava apenas testando suas palavras e mais: o mesmo alguém era alguém que ela tinha muito medo de conversar. - Eu não vejo razão de ser assim... Felicidade pra mim é algo estranho de se pensar...

- Se é diferente para você, eu não quero me acostumar com isso... – e Jojo já sabia o que aquela conversa iria causar em seu coração, se é que já não causava, como um mini trator esmigalhando cada centímetro de músculo cardíaco e entupindo veias e artérias ali dentro, invisivelmente e lentamente. A verdade que sempre pressentira. Erin nunca estivera ali como deveria ser. – Não quero estar com alguém que não se valoriza... – e o silêncio foi o anúncio que a conversa não iria seguir mais para as duas... Jojo virou na cama e murmurou uma boa noite para Erin sem muita vontade, fechou os olhos e tentou sufocar o desespero do choro vir no seu peito. Ajeitou o cobertor e fungou um pouco para desobstruir o nariz para respirar melhor. Odiava chorar na frente de pessoas e mais ainda de pessoas que não conhecia muito bem, como Erin.


	12. Chapter 12

Erin ficou ali olhando para Jojo de costas para ela, se negando a dizer tudo que queria novamente. Esse era o péssimo defeito dela, deixar tudo que queria falar para algum dia de fúria. Já havia testemunhado isso e ser ignorada completamente por Jojo por quase 1 semana foi uma lição que aprendera dolorosamente. Jamais pensara que iria sentir ser rejeitada novamente por alguém, mas com Jojo era sempre diferente, parecia que a garota sabia como atingir o ponto fraco e deixar marcas por todo lado. Erin odiava isso e a outra parte de Erin também dizia o mesmo... Ruim era ter que concordar com a parte que sempre a metia em encrencas, que mantinha os sentimentos guardados e que a obrigava agir impulsivamente. Jojo não era assim, era a Rainha da Metodologia, era perfeccionista e extremamente radical com mudanças bruscas de humor... Erin era ao contrário do que todos esperavam, e ali estava mais alguém que não entendia como funcionava seu coração e sua mente. Mais outro alguém que ela deveria rejeitar e mandar fora de sua cama para o dia seguinte se arrepender de ter nascido.

Como lidar com aquilo agora? Já havia entrado em acordo com seu outro eu, falado que Jojo poderia mudá-lo para algo melhor do que era, que Jojo poderia dar um jeito, mas agora parecia que nem ela queria saber muito que a outra parte queria... E bem, Erin teve que admitir que a outra parte estava era interessada em OUTRA coisa ao invés de resolver a situação. Droga de personalidade fragmentada... Anos cultivando pessoas dentro dela mesma e agora que finalmente conseguira manter pelo menos uma razoavelmente decente para lidar com alguém, e não era nada fácil lidar com Joanne, a pessoa mais diferente que conhecera em toda sua vida, completamente ao contrário de tudo que acreditava na sua vida e mais ainda, completamente avessa às coisas que ela acreditava que eram boas na sua vida...

Resolveu dormir na outra cama do seu quarto e deixar que o tempo fizesse o seu trabalho. Já Jojo já dormia com medo de estar sendo rude demais com alguém tão doce como Erin... Ou seja lá quem fosse que acabara de falar com ela com a mesma voz de Erin...

- Jojo, olha para mim? – ela pediu no meio da noite sem saber se a outra garota estava acordada... Joanne levou um breve susto (isso sempre acontecia por ter sono de vigília) e ainda estava aborrecida pela conversa antes de deitar...

- O que foi...? – Joanne virou e seus olhos cansados ficaram arregalados pela cena... – Oh... Deus...

- Prometa não fazer muito barulho que eu prometo fazer o que você quiser... – e beijou apressadamente a garota, despindo suas roupas e se embrenhando nos lençóis da cama...

Passou o dia todo tentando não sorrir por causa da noite anterior... Era algo que acontecia, era só lembrar de algo que sorria, aquele sorrisinho de que fez maldade e não poderia falar pra ninguém. E mesmo se contasse, ninguém acreditaria, ou alguém a mataria não é? Mas que era bom sonhar acordada, isso era bom... Ainda bem que não vira ninguém na maca para ser catalogado e ficara um bom tempo na ala de Obstetrícia e na Maternidade acompanhando as futuras mamães com segurança. Ta certo que pensava em Erin na maior parte do tempo, mas...

" – E-eu não sei se fiz o certo pra nós..." – dizia a voz de Erin no fundo da sua mente, mas agora ela tinha certeza de pelo menos uma coisa naquela vida: Não se arrependia de mais nada que fizesse e falasse... Que Erin ficasse com seus pensamentos rachados ao meio por outra pessoa ali dentro dela, faria de tudo para que a mais nova percebesse que estava só ali por ela, e apenas por ela e mais ninguém... Que lidaria com aquela outra pessoa dentro de sua pessoinha e que enfrentaria o que fosse para fazer Erin feliz... Mesmo parecendo que ela não quisesse muito isso vindo de Jojo.

- La fille danse, quand elle joue avec moi, et je pense que je l'aime des fois le silence, n'ose pas dis-donc, quand on est ensemble mettre les mots... Sur la petite dodo... – e foi pelo corredor até a ala infantil cantando a música que aprendera naquela tarde...

Ala infantil de Oncologia. Final da noite.

- O meu pai gosta de jogar videogame comigo.. mamãe também, mas ela só assiste...

- Isso é legal! – disse ela sentada ao lado do pequeno paciente.

- E ontem eles me trouxeram Final Fantasy 10 com a Yuna, sabe? Aquela maga da cura, aí eu passei até a 7ª fase e dormi... Demora muito...

- Imagino... Eu jogava Zelda e já na 3ª fase eu tava caindo de sono, hehe...

- A Dra. Welson disse que vou poder jogar amanhã... Você vem jogar comigo...?

- Venho sim! Venho sim! – disse pulando na cadeira e fazendo o menino rir de sua empolgação... Por um momento esqueceu que havia 3 cabos de soro, sonda e fios de controle cardíaco espalhados no corpo do garotinho de mais ou menos 9 anos... Que ele ainda tinha cabelos, mas o rosto estava cavado e com olheiras escuras, os olhos continuavam vivazes e cheios de esperanças, mas se fosse o que Joanne havia lido no relatório e conversado com a doutora, só veria aquele menino com os olhos fechados da próxima vez...

- Se eu fosse a Yuna, eu curaria todas as crianças dos quartos ao lado...

- Eu também... – e suspirou com vontade de sumir dali, mas era sua vigília e o menino precisava de atenção redobrada.

- Você cura pessoas, Jojo?

- Ahn... Mazomeno... Hehe... – disfarçando o desconforto de dizer o que realmente fazia. – Vamos dizer que deixo bastante gente aliviada por fazer o meu trabalho...

- Por que? O que você faz?

- Eu... eu atendo os pacientes do C.T.I., ahn tipo... quando eles saem do C.T.I...

- Pra ir para casa...?

- É, isso sim... – mentindo descaradamente e mal pode acreditar que mentira para uma criança!

- A Dra. Welson disse que depois do tratamento, vou poder brincar de novo com meus amigos, tou doido para mostrar ao David os novos golpes...

- Golpes...? – Joanne levantou para ajeitar o soro com analgésico.

- Eu luto karatê... 4 anos. Sou faixa amarela...

- Nossa! Isso é muito legal! Mas além de karatê – vendo que o soro estava acabando, foi até o corredor e avisou uma enfermeira ara trazer outro pacote. – O que mais que você gosta de brincar?

- Ahn... Carrinho! A gente faz pistas na areia e pinta as bandeiras... Vou dirigir um carro um dia... – silêncio no quarto, Joanne sentiu seus ouvidos zumbirem coma pulsação acelerada. Isso sempre acontecia quando sabia de antemão que promessas podem ser quebradas com uma facilidade. O choro que estava preso desde a conversa com Erin queria escapar ali mesmo, mas era seu trabalho e agüentar até ter um tempo para lembrar que poderia chorar. O garoto tossiu e a enfermeira trouxe o soro, Jojo colocou o soro encaixado no suporte e verificou se o braço do menino estava sendo machucado pelo cano de plástico.

- Vamos tentar dormir...?

- O gosto desse remédio é ruim, Jojo... – disse ele após tomar seu comprimido diário.

- Dra. Ulhoa, se precisar, estarei nos corredores... – disse a enfermeira e Joanne sorriu amigavelmente.

- O gosto pode ser ruim, mas faz bem à você... – e foi à pia limpar as mãos com álcool.

- Você tem um perfume bom...

- Obrigada, Samuel...

- A enfermeira Dodson disse que você lava muito as mãos, hehe... E que limpa demais as coisas...

- Bem, onde eu trabalho... – sentando novamente na cadeira ao lado da maca do menino. – As pessoas falam bobagens sabe? Mas então! Eu tenho que fazer isso...

- Por que?

- Porque não parece certo eu passar alguma doença pra você né? As nossas mãos podem passar bichinhus pros pacientes e deixá-los mais doentes...

- Mas você não toca em ninguém?

- Não... – a resposta foi incrivelmente rápida e mecânica.

- Por causa dos bichinhos...?

- É...

- E o seu namorado gosta disso? – Jojo ficou vermelha pela pergunta.

- E-eu não tenho namorado e ahn... que pergunta é essa? Safadinho!

- Eu só perguntei porque as enfermeiras me disseram que você é esquisita... Mas é muito bonita...

- Haha, depois desse plantão eu duvido que você me ache bonita...

- Eu gosto de você...

- Eeeeeh! Eu também!

- Tou com fome... – reclamou o garotinho se virando para ajeitar o travesseiro, alguns fios puxaram em sua pele e ele gemeu, Jojo fez o trabalho e acariciou seu rosto como gostaria de ter feito com Erin na noite passada.

- Você sabe o porquê de não poder comer à noite não é? – o garoto concordou e fez bico.

- Mas não quero sentir dor... Quando comi ontem doeu... – Jojo percebeu que havia uma aparelhagem de sonda debaixo da cama, disfarçou o horror ao ver algo como aquilo ali, lembrou de como aplicava sonda intestinal nos cadáveres... Por Santo Deus! Que a enfermeira fosse gentil com aquele pobre garotinho!

4 horas depois...

- Droooooga... – Por que será que tudo que as pessoas falam entram no meu ouvido e saem no outro? Cara, preciso de um psicólogo... E de um travesseiro bom pra dormir...

- Oi psicótica... – disse a chata da Claire pra mim no corredor... Porque ela cisma tanto em me chamar de psicótica? Oras!

- Você ta ocupada agora...? – perguntei eu indo até ela no vestiário. 10 minutos antes eu havia removido a maca destinada ao meu setor da frente do quarto do pequeno lutador de karatê e jogador de videogame... Depois de todo procedimento padrão de verificar a hora da morte e todo aquele processo chato de testemunhar com um gravador para o médico legista do plantão. Complicações no meio do sono, insuficiência respiratória e mais coisinhas como falha múltipla nos órgãos... Isso sempre acontecia quando era com pessoas de imunidade baixa, quando o remédio não mais funcionava, quando tudo estava definhando aos seus olhos e você não podia fazer nada a não ser assistir... Eu finalmente pude descer com a maca, olhar bem para o rosto sem vida do garotinho que mal sabia o nome e simplesmente sorrir. Ele não sofreria mais, não teria mais que sentir dor para comer e nem tomar remédios de gosto ruim. Ta certo que a vida dele foi interrompida injustamente e que tudo mais ali no mundo estava errado e terrivelmente confuso para eu deliberar naquela hora, mas como os parentes pediram remoção rápida, não deu nem tempo de aprontar o corpo para o time do cemitério. Odeio aqueles caras. Sem emoção e ainda ficam cutucando pra ver se tem algo de valor pra trás. Odeio eles, odeio! Eles e todos que deixam uma criança dessas morrer sem ao menos ter uma partida de Final Fantasy decente na vida! Ele nem chegou na fase 10! Nem conseguiu derrotar o chefão que vem depois dessa! Como querem que eu não fique revoltada? Como não querem que eu não pense que talvez a minha presença no quarto dele afetou o seu quadro clínico? Do tipo, ele deve ter pegado uma infecção hospitalar por eu estar ali sem luvas e... E... e ele era tão frágil e cheio de vida e ninguém sequer prestou atenção que ele estava com fome... E...

- Pra quê? Tou ocupada aqui...

- Passando desodorante é? – voltei a concentrar meus pensamentos ali naquele instante.

- É! Higiene pessoal, ta? Você preza isso tanto que... – e ela parou imediatamente por algum motivo besta. – Joanne, você ta bem?

- Tou... – respondi com um sorriso. Eu tinha que sorrir, eu precisava demonstrar que não estava abalada pela morte do garotinho que eu prometera jogar game no dia seguinte, que não seria eu que faria a remoção do corpo e catalogar ele em alguma gaveta até os pais chegarem na manhã seguinte esperançosos de que tudo era mentira e que o médico tivesse feito algum milagre...

- Você ta pálida! – ela foi direto no meu pulso e checou por um momento, me encarou por muito tempo e isso me incomodou.

- Não tou não! Quer me escutar...

- Porque você ta tremendo...? Joanne, senta aqui... Por favor você tá me assustando... – e o que ela viu agora hein? Eu tava bem, perfeitamente bem.

- Preciso lavar as mãos... rapidinho... – e eu vou calmamente para a pia do vestiário e derramo um pouco de sabonete líquido e lavo minhas mãos... Estranho, parece que tem alguma coisa ainda...

- Joanne... por favor, olha para mim... – Não sei porque Claire está alarmada, só estou lavando as mãos! Se bem que se eu tivesse lavado as mãos direito, o garotinho não teria piorado depois de eu sair do quarto, não teria ficado na mão dos enfermeiros incompetentes que o deixaram morrer ali sozinho, que demoraram demais para ligar para os pais, e nem deixavam ele brincar no videogame. Ele não teria morrido se não fosse a minha culpa! Se eu fizesse Oncologia ao invés de Tanatologia eu poderia ter salvado ele! Poderia sim! Você pensa que não?! Eu teria sim!

- Ainda ta sujo... ainda... ta muito sujo... ta...

- Joanna, Joanne! – e de repente senti que algo estava muito errado ali dentro de mim... Deveria ser Deus me dando mais um castigo por tentar ser maior que Ele...

Uma semana. 7 dias, 168 horas. 1008 minutos de silêncio. Sentia ódio agora. Aquela vida em que estava, atrapalhava aquela que tanto sonhava. Não poderia estar com Erin, não se toda vez que a tocasse fosse pensar em colocar as luvas cirúrgicas... Era estranho agora, estar entretida no trabalho aliviava o desespero, aliviava até a sensação de estar errada, de saber que algo estava errado em seu corpo. Ela sempre ouvira e estudara sobre essa parte da Anatomia Feminina, mas não imaginava que fosse tão...

- Oi... – o encontro foi bem silencioso na maior parte do tempo, o começo não ajudou muito. Erin estava de vermelho e havia acabado de chegar do curso de teatro. Estava empolgada e animada com a peça que estava ensaiando com o grupo, mas ao ver Joanne cabisbaixa no estacionamento do Hospital atrás da pilastra onde distribuíam os tickets para entrar, preferiu guardar a animação.

- Oi...

- O que houve?

- Um garotinho morreu...

- E...? – Erin não sabia se falava alguma coisa ou se...

- E eu tinha prometido jogar videogame com ele...

- Nossa...

- Nossa mesmo... – suspiro de Joanne e Erin apertou sua mão. – Tenho a ligeira impressão que o mundo não foi com a minha cara... – Jojo sorriu disfarçando as lágrimas que queriam cair.

- Acontece... – acariciando o rosto trêmulo da mais velha.

- Vai nada... – sorrindo para o chão... Sorrir para não chorar, para não chorar e preocupar Erin mais do que preocupava...

- Jojo...

- O quê...?

- Você ta fazendo de novo... Ta prendendo as coisas dentro de vc...

- É bom... É legal... Sei lá porquê, gosto mais de não saber...

- Dói menos não é?

- É, com certeza... – silêncio das duas, a mão de Erin entrelaçou fortemente a de Joanne, mas logo percebeu que não conseguiria sustentar o aperto, Jojo estava tensa e as mãos tremendo. – Erin...?

- Eu...

- E se tudo estiver errado, sabe...? – rindo um pouco e olhando para o céu do começo da manhã.

- Joanne, por favor... – tentando falar algo para animá-la.

- Mas e se estiver? Se tudo que faço me entristece, por que eu tou fazendo?

- Quem disse isso?! – escandalizada por pensar que estava incluída no pacote.

- Oras, você disse que...

- O que eu disse...? – ficando confusa com a conversa, na verdade até esquecera o que falara da última vez que encontrara com ela. – Que besteira eu disse agora?

- Nenhuma besteira, é eu mesmo que... Quero dizer... Sempre tive certeza das coisas que fazia e... agora... ahn... Droooooooooooooga...

- O quê? – ficando irritada com essa nova mania de Jojo, a de mudar de humor como se estivesse trocando de camisa.

- Acabo de ter uma idéia insana...

- Jojo, você ta me assustando! – disse Erin alarmada e na defensiva.

- Podemos nos ver no final de semana?

- Ahn, pra quê? – Erin estava mais do que confusa, mas intrigada pelo tom de voz da outra garota.

- Dããã pra te ver...?

- Ah não vai rolar não... Vou sair com a galera e...

- E ele vai estar junto né?

- Ahn, não...

- Então o que é?

- É que... – Erin respirou fundo e decidiu ser verdadeira – Eu acho que a gente... A gente está em um ponto em que... em que...

- Nossa! Você falando muito? Vai chover sapo!

- A gente não ta dando certo... Você e eu estamos longe e... e... Não dá pra ficar assim sabe? Não pra mim...

- Ahn... Parece algo bem aceitável... Bem, ahn... a gente pode resolver isso... Quando eu te ver no final de semana a gente conversa melhor...

- Mas eu disse que... – por um momento gostaria de esganá-la por nem ouvir oque acabara de dizer. - Ta bom... Que horas no sábado...?

- Depois do almoço, você vai estar em casa ou...

- Casa da Kelle, tudo bem?

- Ta, okay...

- (...)

- Hey, tou indo tá? – dando tchauzinho e beijando Erin no rosto.

- (...) E-eu...

- Você o quê...? – Jojo ouviu o suspiro de Erin e sorriu.

- Eu te a... – e parou subitamente, pois um ônibus havia parado ali perto.

- O quê...? – e Jojo ficou boquiaberta, mas só viu a outra garota andar para bem longe do seu alcance.

Ficou abraçada na mochila como se tudo ali dentro de seu coração estivesse prestes a transbordar. Não gostava de perder o controle, não, não, já se convencera de que o amor só ensinava ela chorar, ter raiva, querer morrer. Não porque nunca tivera amor pelas pessoas, é porque se decepcionava rápido demais... As pessoas eram previsíveis e nada agradáveis quando queriam, ela era desagradável com essas pessoas quando queira, mas com ela não... As palavras passavam rudes na sua cabeça, a língua queria pronunciar com toda sua raiva – pois odiava ficar confusa – e quando eram vocalizadas, só aquele suspiro bobo... Maldito suspiro bobo!!! Tantos falavam sobre aquele sentimento, a dor no peito, a angústia, a dúvida, a perda de vontade de sentir algo dos outros e sim só dela... A distância... E a dúvida de que algo estava errado ali e não era mais na automatização de Joanne, era a outra pessoa falando...

- Porcaria... – virando na cama, o ursão de pelúcia estava a encarando ali em cima, um presente de alguém que gostava de estar perto, de falar, de brincar, de beijar e passar horas falando de amor... Só falando... Pensou mais nessa palavra, "amor" Vazia. Rimava com "dor", "rancor", "terror" e "ardor". Tirou o caderninho debaixo da cama e começou a escrever. Ah! Empoeirada... Haha! Ela não gostaria nada de saber que debaixo de sua cama estava com aquela quantidade de pó... Tão certinha na sua vidinha medíocre naquele Hospital, como é que ela vivia? Vivia? – Tenho que parar de pensar... – e começou a escrever alguma coisa nas folhas... Palavras soltas que logo formaram versos que formaram letras de músicas ou poesias.

- Não, não, ta tudo errado... – riscando alguns prontuários e um rascunho de óbito.

- Joanne Ulhoa, cadê a perícia da UT 137? – gritou o encarregado da papelada do domingo.

- Ta aí na sua mesa, lado direito, em cima dos relatórios da manhã! – ela gritou sem emoção. – Eita vida chata... – e franziu a testa quando ele respondeu.

- Aqui é só do UT 074!

- Tou no banheiro, caçamba!!! – e continuou em voz baixa - Droga de relatório, droga de perícia, droga de mundo... Sim, adolescência tardia. Falta do que fazer, revolta, rejeição. Amor é cego e retardado... Possível falta de oxigênio no cérebro ao nascer... – ela saiu do banheiro pequeno da sala de espera do necrotério, passando álcool nas mãos após lavar duas vezes as mãos na pia do lavabo. – Querido Deus, ponto. Gostaria de saber se durante a proclamação dos 10 Mandamentos o Senhor esqueceu o manual de instruções, ponto. Oh, o Senhor não! Moisés que deve ter perdido. Vamos ter uma conversinha mais tarde porque agora eu preciso avisar meu chefe de seção que os relatórios azuis são para os óbitos recentes e os amarelos são para catalogação de indigentes. Obrigada pela compreensão, de sua eterna questionadora... – anotando o que falava atrás de um envelope pardo. – Jojo... Ps: Favor não encaminhar o pedido de resposta a outrem, gostaria que fosse mais direto, muito grata. – indo para o corredor.

- Aqui só está o relatório do UT 074...! – disse o chefe da burocracia. Gostava do homenzinho chato e desconfiado, mas às vezes ele era insuportável. Ela foi até a mesa dele, retirou outro envelope etiquetado e escrito com uma letra bem legível.

- Relatórios do UT 137 a 208. Todos em ordem alfabética e com notas de perícia. A Dra. Tillman assinou os óbitos antes de sair e o fessor Stevenson assinou o resto. A tiazinha escrivã que ainda não sei se assinou, mas isso já não é da minha alçada, chefinho... – o carinha desconfiado ficou alguns segundos examinando o conteúdo do envelope e sorriu com satisfação.

- Se eu tivesse funcionários competentes como você Joanne, estaria no céu! Você é um anjo! – e apertou sua mão antes de sair para a recepção do Hospital. Joanne imediatamente voltou ao banheiro e fez seu ritual de lavar as mãos duas vezes e álcool. Não tinha culpa se o seu chefe gostava de fumar um maço de cigarro por turno e insistir em usar canetas tinteiro que manchavam as unhas e mãos...

- Anjo.. Ta bom... Se Deus quisesse um anjo como eu no exército dele, eu já teria tomado dispensa e ido pro outro lado da batalha... Ridículo... Anjo... Não sou anjo nenhum... Que Deus me livre disso, não quero ser anjo quando morrer, credo...

- Hey menina... – ela se assustou ao ver um paciente ali. Era um senhor de idade visivelmente cansado, pijamas do Hospital e cabelos ralos na testa franzida..

- O senhor deve estar perdido... Vem que eu te levo lá pro...

- Não, não... Já sei que meu lugar é esse mesmo... Aí é o necrotério? – Joanne olhou pra trás e confirmou com a cabeça. – Ah, sim... – Ele mostrou a fita branca no pulso. – Tenho 2 dias. Hoje estou bem, amanhã estou mal, rotina? Não, não...

- Eutanásia... – concluiu Jojo com desgosto. Pegou o braço magro do velho e o levou pelo corredor de volta. – No que posso ajudar?

- Queria ver o que você vê...

- Pelas regras, eu não posso deixar ninguém entrar na minha sala...

- Que regras? – ele riu gostosamente e tossiu depois, Jojo não sabia se auxiliava o velho ou se afastava dele. – Oh, a menina está com medo de pegar doença? Você mexe com morto o dia todo, não é?

- Mas é diferente!

- Oh sim! De fato ainda estou vivo...

- Vamos! Chega de conversa, você vem comigo... – indo os dois pelo corredor vazio e silencioso. – Eutanásia não é legalizada em nosso Estado, meu senhor... Como vai fazer isso então...?

- Hahaha, sim, sim... – tossindo um pouco e Jojo ouviu o ranger de dentes e a força característica de alguém que estava com os brônquios desregulados... Enfisema talvez... Que nem o seu professor que empacotou na semana atrás... Por que as pessoas fumavam então?! – Nada que um bom argumento com o médico certo, minha filha...

- Ah sim, pagou quanto pra alguém te assassinar?

- Não é assassinar! Ele vai fazer um favorzinho a este velho aqui...

- E cometer um crime vigente nas regras do Hospital e do Estado... Ele pode ser preso por 20 anos sabia? – o velhinho tossiu um pouco e abanou a cabeça.

- O rapaz não vai se sentir culpado... Afinal, eu sou terminal mesmo...

- Oh pela divida providência de Deus! Pagar alguém desconhecido para desligar sua aparelhagem, o que mais deve ser? Erro médico? O seu médico pode ser indiciado por...

- Você já dormiu hoje? – o velhinho perguntou curioso ao ver o rosto emburrado e sonolento de Jojo.

- Não! – já irritada com tudo aquilo e mais o botão do elevador não atender logo.

- Está com raiva porque vou ser seu próximo freguês...?

- Eu não sou açougueiro pra você ser meu freguês, não estou aqui pra ouvir um velho desistindo da vida que mal deve ter aproveitado de tanto fumar... – o velho riu muito e encostou na parede cansado.

- Oh, alguém que quer salvar o mundo... Admirável... Fazia tempos que não via a determinação no rosto de uma jovem como você... Ainda mais como vive, se é que vive...

- Meu senhor, não quero ser rude, mas a minha vida não interessa a você e nem a ninguém, então se quer ser um pouco educado, fique calado até esse maldito elevador chegar...

- Oh sim... Você se livra de mim por mais uma noite e amanhã eu apareço aqui na maca... – ele disse com tanta tranqüilidade que Jojo pensou que sua sanidade estava sendo testada.

- Olha, Deus não está sendo bonzinho comigo hoje, não dificulte mais o meu dia, okay? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e passou a mão trêmula pelo pijama.

- Deus... oh sim... Você acredita Nele...?

- Ahn, não... Nunca vi. Eu creio Nele, é bem diferente...

- Estranho...

- O quê? – impaciente pelo elevador não chegar nunca...

- De todos os médicos que fui, você é a única a dizer que crê Nele... Todos falaram que Ele não está aqui...

- No necrotério é que não está, pode ter certeza disso... – ela sorriu sem graça, o velhinho a acompanhou também. Nada do elevador. – O negócio é que as pessoas falam demais daqui e tudo é besteira...

- Besteira...? – interessado.

- É, dizem que os legistas são povo de outro mundo, bando de pervertidos por cadáveres e tudo mais... Tudo besteira... Na verdade a gente aprende muito aqui embaixo sabe?

- Oh sim... E como é saber que alguém que você está conversando pode aparecer na maca amanhã...? – disse o velho provocando um acesso de raiva silencioso em Joanne, ela prendeu o palavrão e se controlou o máximo possível. Deus estava de brincadeira com ela, só podia... mandou aquele senhor para atazanar ela até fazê-la pedir perdão pelos questionamentos anteriores...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? Você fica calado e eu também... Aí o nosso papo regula mais...

- Você é estranha menina... – ele desabafou com um suspiro. – Fala tão sério que faz a gente acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem mesmo...

- E por quê não ficaria? Se você acha que vai melhorar não tem nada que ficar buscando saber o que eu faço aqui embaixo... Isso é patético... – e ela se arrependeu de dizer isso à um senhor de idade... Ele sorriu ao ouvir a palavra. – M-me desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso, meu senhor e...

- Está tudo bem... Já ouvi isso de muita gente todos esses anos...

- Será que vou ser idiota se perguntar onde estão seus filhos?

- Não... Estão por aí acho...

- E você sequer faz alguma coisa pra mantê-los por perto né?

- Não muito... Eles não acreditam tanto em mim...

- Então você mente, hehe?

- Só demoro a dar as respostas necessárias... – e Joanne sentiu sua mente ser atingida por uma explosão de dor súbita, era o horário do seu analgésico e antitérmico para não pegar gripe ali embaixo.

- Ahn, okay então... Droooooooga de elevador... Peraê um pouquinho, vou pegar uma cadeira para o senhor sentar...

- Pode ir minha filha, daqui eu não saio tão cedo... – disse ele rindo um pouco, ela correu até sua sala e pegou uma cadeira de rodas, havia sangue pingando de uma maca. Ela ficou confusa.

- Mas eu limpei essa maca... – a compulsão foi reprimido por barulhos de tosse no corredor, ela voltou para o corredor do elevador, uma enfermeira levava o senhor para dentro com uma cadeira especial, antes da porta fechar, ela disse. – Que quarto o senhor está?

- Aquele que você quiser entrar... – e deixou Jojo ali no corredor vazio atônita com a vida novamente.


	13. Chapter 13

- Sim...?

- Você não dorme mesmo...

- Ué? É você que tá me ligando! - bocejei de sono, arrumando a mesa do necrotério, lençol esticado, instrumentos do lado direito, sondas e aparelhos de perícia corporal do lado esquerdo, esponja debaixo da bica da maca. Pés... cara, o meu tênis tá sujo...? - Vai falar alguma coisa, ou vai ficar em silêncio...?

- Tou aqui fora... Posso te ver? - Não sua idiota, eu quero você bem longe de mim não? *corre muito, atravessa dois corredores em menos de 7 segundos, ajeita jaleco e prende bem o cabelo*

- Oi...? - sorria sua idiota, você está se curvando de novo... idiota, idiota... Oh droga, ela veio me abraçar! - O-o que foi?

- Não quero mais brigar com você... Não quero mais ficar sozinha...

- A gente dá um jeito...?

- Me sinto tão distante de você... - segurando minhas mãos e olhando para o chão. Ela vai perceber no meu tênis sujo, droga! Droga!

- Bem, eu tou aqui agora... - tentando desviar a atenção dela...

- Não, eu te faço sofrer, ter ilusões! A última coisa que quero é te magoar!

- Por que não? Talvez eu gosta de sofrer por você... - Ela ficou surpresa com isso? Oh que lindo... - Talvez eu ache que meu caminho pro seu coração seja me ferrando a cada vez que te encontro...

- Você me assusta... - ela fez uma cara de desconfiada...! Ah, que se dane!

- E eu te amo na maioria das vezes... - a cara não foi das melhores... Não, ela não está gostando do que eu tou falando... Que legal... Tenho tênis sujos, um relatório para ser defendido, uma psicóloga no vestiário chorando por causa de um menino traumatizado e essa... essa... criança na minha frente que quer mais atenção que tudo nessa vida... Merda... o que eu faço? Opa, falei palavrão, desculpa, não queria falar, meu Senhor, o Senhor sabe que eu não falo palavrões, só quando a situação tá apertada e... *Erin se aproxima para beijá-la* - Whooooooa... - e eu não resisto a esse beijo e se eu pudesse me entregava ali mesmo de bandeja pra ela. Claro que o senso do perigo dela anuncia na hora e eu imagino que raios de pensamentos passam pela mente dela quando a eu deixo fazer o que quiser comigo... - O que foi...?

- Não tá certo... É... É... É o meu lado perverso comandando agora... - ela sorri com aquele meio sorriso que eu também custo a entender direito. Nunca sei quando ela me quer, nunca sei quando está falando sério e nunca sei se com quem estou falando está realmente se importando comigo...

- Queria te estrangular agora... Mas esqueço que você tá com a sua pessoinha...

- Eu não amo ele!

- E também não me ama, que grande diferença... Mas eu tenho códigos de éticas beeeeeeem chatos para aproximações, hahaha. - Rir, aliviar a tensão, rir, esquecer que seu mundo está desmoronando, rir porque enquanto você tá rindo, alguém está sendo morto na mesma hora e logo logo vai aparecer na sua maca... Cara, por quê não fiz obstetrícia? Seria menos doloroso... E horrivelmente sujo...

- Então eu devo ir embora já que você...! - disse ela irritada. Ela não gosta de ser deixada de lado. Mas quer o quê? Sempre deixa as pessoas de lado, oras! Vontade de apertar o pescocinho e ouvir algo estalando... Pensamentos homicidas, é... Eu tou piorando a cada dia que passa...

- Só porque gosto de ter contato físico com você mesmo com a situação não-resolvida, não quer dizer que eu não te queira por perto... - Esqueci de tomar meu anti-estamínico... Droga... A dor de cabeça vai começar daqui a pouco...

- Mas o que adianta se...? Ah, ****-** - ela disse um palavrão feio e eu não consigo rir pq eu sei pra onde essa conversa irá se eu der um comentário sarcástico. - Se você não se decide, eu me decido agora... - saindo de perto de mim e andando pelo estacionamento. Eu fico ali parada no meio da calçada principal do Hospital olhando as luzes da rua, a figura dela andando apressadamente para o muro do Colégio. Perdi. Dessa vez eu admito. Eu perdi.

- Ahn... Okay...?

- Erin, peraê... Você tá a fim da doutora...?

- E-eu, calma, olha... Querem por favor...

- Okay... - O que eu poderia falar? Estou aqui na frente do muro, só faltam os soldados com os fuzis.

- O que você quer com ela, hein?

- Ahn, seilá...?

- Calma gente, eu tou ficando confusa! - Mais do que já é Erin? Mais do que faz o seu mundinho confuso enlouquecer quem está tentando entrar?

- Okay... - É o que consigo falar... Não vale a pena gastar saliva mais...

- Onde você vai? Me deve explicações! - Isso é pra mim ou para ela? Que garoto mais insolente!

- Okay... - E dou tchauzinho para terminar com essa discussão óbvia...

- O quê?

- Erin, você vai atrás dela? Tá louca?

- E-eu... - E mais outra vez eu vejo você olhando pra trás com medo de perder o que já conquistou... Pelo jeito eu não faço parte de sua listas de conquistas... Que lista eu devo fazer parte, hein?

- Vai com ele.. - Eu digo baixinho. Não quero ter complicações com garoto prestes a entrar em colapso nervoso por ver a namorada abraçada com a legista.

- Fica, por favor... - Ela me pede no mesmo tom.

- Te vejo quando você crescer, tá? - E essa é a única coisa que consigo falar sem ter meu coração arrancado pelos dois. Sim, ciúmes e perda. Faz parte né?

- E vejo você quando você ter um coração pra amar. - E não reconheço mais quem está falando.

E é incrivelmente dolorido admitir que a criatura esteja certa...

- Vai desistir...? – estavam dentro do carro de Jojo, após ela ter um colapso nervoso na maca de necropsia e errar o corte profundamente quase acertando o assistente novo... Claire sabia que a colega de residência estava abalada com a morte do garotinho, mas parecia mais do que isso, Jojo não estava concentrada em nada do que fazia e falava. Dava respostas vagas, tratava as pessoas com um ar distante e não se aproximava demais do corredor para as alas infantis.

- Não...

- Quer falar sobre...?

- Pra você me diagnosticar?

- Como amiga, sua louca!

- Você é uma péssima psicóloga... – silêncio no carro. Claire pensou em todos os casos de esquizofrenia que vira durante o curso, aquela vez que lidou com o garoto rebelde com dupla personalidade, o autista da escola pública, o psicopata na penitenciária... Nenhum deles era tão estranho quanto alguém que sofria de Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo + Hipocondria + Complexo de Jesus Cristo. Joanne era tão estranha que não havia termo psiquiátrico para definir alguém que gostava de sofrer para alegrar os outros... Ah! Masoquismo isso se chamava...

- E você é uma péssima médica...

- Eu NÃO SOU médica!!!

- Não precisa gritar!

- Não estou gritando, estou discutindo intelectualmente com a vossa senhoria! – silêncio no carro. Claire teve que cair no riso, aquilo sim era ridículo.

- Me desculpa... Mas tive que rir... Você é patética... – realmente era uma péssima psicóloga, não conseguia nem conter o riso! Joanne poderia cair em depressão a qualquer instante e ela rindo da cara da menina...

- Obrigada por lembrar... – cruzando os braços e suspirando longamente. A perna direita tinha um tique, as mãos que não paravam de tocar e alisar alguma coisa, a gola da camisa e o volante do carro.

- Você é só uma pessoa que precisa sair mais daquele lugar horrendo... Aquele ambiente tá afetando os seus miolos... – Quem caiu no riso foi Joanne.

- Você definitivamente é a PIOR psicóloga do mundo...

- E você pode me dizer porquê? – aliviar a tensão, deveria brincar um pouco, fingir que aceitava que ela estava por cima e ver onde daria isso tudo...

- Oras! Olha só pra você!

- E olha pra você! – repetiu Claire apertando a bochecha da colega, Joanne riu um pouco e abaixou a cabeça no volante.

- Tou perdendo o controle não é? – Claire concordou animadamente e sorriu carinhosamente. Chegou bem perto do rosto de Joanne e começou a fazer suas medições.

- Não só o controle como está assustando quem quer te ver bem...

- Você...? – perguntou Jojo sem entender.

- É... eu e a Erin a sua menininha... Até o seu pai se pensar direitinho... – Joanne bufou impaciente e riu depois.

- Meu pai... Tá bom...

- Você não gostava dele não é?

- Eu odeio ele, isso sim... – desabafou a mais nova com desânimo. – Ele conseguiu fazer a vida da minha mãe um inferno e a deixou sozinha quando mais precisava... Sinceramente não tenho muita afeição por pessoas que deixam pacientes sem esperanças sabe?

- Que nem aquele menino lá da ala infantil...? – Jojo apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a chorar segundos depois... – Você não poderia fazer muita coisa, Jojo... Você sabe disso... – alisando as costas da garota. – Ele está num lugar melhor, não é? Não é assim que você quer acreditar?

- E-eu... eu poderia ter ajudado sim, se tivesse feito Clínica Geral o-ou Pediatria...

- Joanne, se você tivesse escolhido esses cursos nada disso estaria acontecendo agora... A gente é o que escolhe ser, não é assim... – silêncio, apenas o choro sufocado de Joanne no volante.

- E-eu lembro de um dia... Eu tava no quarto da mamãe e... E alguém me perguntou o que eu iria ser quando crescer e eu... E a idiota aqui respondeu que seria como ele, sabe? E ele respondeu rindo, Claire, rindo, que se eu tentasse Medicina pra cuidar de pessoas que nem a minha mãe, ele me deserdaria... Ele riu, todos riram e eu só pude ficar ali olhando pra minha mãe na maca, tomando soro e levando injeção de seilá o quê na perna... – fungando e recuperando a postura. – Quer coisa mais desprezível que isso? Pois então, após minha mãe morrer, ele disse que se eu me atrevesse a falar com alguém que ela namorava outra mulher, ele pediria para as freiras me trancarem na despensa... E ameaçou mais vezes quando eu chegava com notas vermelhas, ou quando fazia coisa errada no colégio, ou... ou... Ele era um idiota estúpido e foi bom ele ter morrido o mais rápido possível pra eu não ter que mais agüentar ele...

- Joanne... A vida é assim... Tem pessoas que nem podem ter o que você tem, sabe? Que nem pai tem, ou mãe... Ou seilá, direção na vida... É a Erin não é...? – silêncio da outra.

- É... – disse envergonhada e limpando as lágrimas no jaleco. Viu a sujeira que fez e suas mãos voaram para o porta-luvas, os lenços estavam ali. Claire segurou os braços dela e a olhou severamente.

- Se você quer melhorar de verdade, vai ter que parar com isso... – Jojo tentou se soltar e Claire apertou mais os pulsos dela. – Tem uma diferença enorme entre estar sujo e estar imundo... E tem uma diferença enorme entre estar obsessiva por limpeza e estar sã de consciência... Agora... – colocando as mãos de Jojo no colo e vigiando qualquer movimento. – Quero que você feche os olhos...

- Isso é um teste de...

- Não é teste, é pra você se acalmar sua psicótica... Ta bom... O que está sentindo? – Joanne iria começar a dissertar sobre reações involuntárias e voluntárias de seu miocárdio, da pulsação, mas preferiu ser verdadeira pela 1ª vez...

- Algo estranho e que ocupa todos os lugares...

- Oxigênio + gás carbônico?! – Claire riu um pouco.

- Não! Tem gente que chama de Deus oras... Matou as aulas de Teologia é?

- Ahn... Eu sou ateu...

- Mas acredita Nele...

- Não!

- Se você ta negando Ele, logo Ele existe para você negar...

- Ta, cala essa boca e respira fundo...

- Você tem 27 anos e só aprendeu que respira ar? – murmurou Jojo, Claire deu um tapinha na perna dela. – Vou levar isso como uma brincadeira...

- Pervertida...

- Ainda acha que meu caso deve ser curado com terapia familiar e Prozac?

- Bem, a vida é essa merda mesmo não?

- Você é a psicóloga mais idiota que eu já falei na minha vida...

- E você tem medo de sair do armário...

- Idiota...

- Reprimida...

- Idiota...

- Frustrada...

- Idiota...

- Mal resolvida... Precisa de sexo pra aliviar as tensões... Já pensou nisso?

- Não com a sua pessoa envolvida no processo... – Claire riu sonoramente e se surpreendeu por gostar de ser mais ou menos cantada por Jojo.

- Já fez alguma coisa com a Erin?

- Não...

- Ta mentindo...

- Por que eu mentiria para a pior psicóloga do mundo?

- Porque eu sei quando você mente... É fácil de perceber...

Mais outro dia, não era tão cansativo quando não queria que fosse. Na verdade o sanduíche de atum estava muito bom, chá gelado, pés balançando, musiquinha ruminada com a cenourinha do recheio, gostava de cantar sem abrir a boca, a professora do Coral dizia que exercitava as cordas vocais e a expressão facial. E sozinha. De novo.

- Incrível... – lendo alguma coisa do livro de Radiologia que seu pai emprestou há um mês e nunca mais viu o velho reclamão. O velho tinha suas coisas, mas não exagerava na dieta, fazia exercícios diários, mas o stress de ter uma filha legista e lésbica em casa era algo que talvez o pai não conseguisse entender... Bem, pra quem favorecia só as pessoas que pagavam consultas adiantadas, ele merecia sofrer um pouquinho e ver o quanto valia a vida de uma pessoa... Mas parece que tudo isso não adiantou muito antes de morrer. – Como é que pode...? – reclamando sozinha e apontando um osso no livro. – Sabia que tinha isso antes do úmero, sabia...

- Ow, quantas horas aí...? – perguntou um calouro do corredor de Ciências Médicas.

- Tenho cara de relógio?

- Mal educada.

- Lalala... – e olhou para a pessoa que perguntou. Sorriu fingidamente e apontou para o relógio do corredor, ali pendurado na parede. O rapaz saiu xingando ela de tudo quanto era nome, Jojo balançou a cabeça e riu... – Aiaiai, humanos... – O celular não tocava e isso a deixava irritada... Sozinha... De novo. – Drooooooooooooga... – se espreguiçando e sentindo algumas vértebras voltarem ao lugar, ficava muito curvada quando lia... Seria problemas de postura ou óticos? Deveria mesmo usar óculos? Gostava de óculos e de pessoas que usavam óculos, achava sensual o jeitinho de alguém arrumar os óculos no rosto, mas ahn...

- Reclamando do quê, psicótica? – a voz a fez sorrir, mas preferiu continuar de cabeça baixa e curvada, Claire apenas a cutucou de leve. – Ow, você só sabe reclamar... E quero meu livro de volta...

- Haha, vai ficar querendo, porque eu tenho que terminar esse e ler o seu... Hey! Vai ter visita programada lá no IML, quer vir?

- Isso não é algo divertido de fazer... – arrumando os óculos.

- Mas eu sei que muitos estudantes ficariam felizes de ver a senhorita perfeição psicológica lá... – provocou Jojo com uma carinha maliciosa. – E seria legal ver você tendo ataque histérico quando eu mostrasse as gavetas abertas...

- Haha, muito engraçadinha... Por que não convida sua menininha para ir lá...?

- Me respeita freudiana! Sou casada! – rindo muito com a alfinetada. Aquele comentário havia tocado em um lugar que Jojo queria deixar intacto.

- Só se for com Divino Espírito Santo... – Jojo olhou bem para a mulher ali na sua frente, alta, cabelos acaju repicados em seu jaleco azulado, desejada pelo corredor todo de Ciências Médicas... Todos os rapazes que passavam faziam questão de mirar exatamente em Claire, o que deixava Jojo mais sem-graça ainda por ser nem notada... Não que quisesse ser notada, mas era desconfortável saber que fingiam não ver ela ali do lado do monumento Claire. – Do que você tava reclamando...?

- Nada...

- É, vai escondendo as coisas, algum dia isso tudo vai voltar pra te surtar... – Jojo deu um sorrisão.

- Já surtei e você nem viu! E vida de legista é assim...

- Você tem que sair daquele lugar de vez em quando... – e levantou Joanne do lugar com uma puxada no braço. – Vamos dar uma saída no final de semana, só meninas...

- Hmmm, gostei disso... Só meninas e meninas com meninas? – Claire a olhou com escárnio no sorriso.

- Não seja tão pervertida... – Joanne riu.

- Cara eu quero ficar em casa... – Claire quis provocar.

- Cara você precisa sair...

- Cara eu tenho meu computador e meus livros...

- Cara deixa de ser nerd e psicótica!

- Cara, pára de falar "cara"! – as duas riram ao mesmo tempo, Claire beijou a garota no rosto e isso causou uma sensação estranha na garganta de Jojo, parecia que estava traindo Erin por receber um beijo de outra garota... Ficou vermelha, mas sabia o quanto Claire Morrigan gostava de homens e apenas homens. – Sair para onde?

- Uma boate...

- Ahn... okay... – sem ânimo algum – Quando?

- Que interesse repentino! Essa noite, após o plantão das 19h...

- Oh que peninha... Tenho plantão depois disso... Substituindo o Simmons...

- Não, não vai, porque eu mudei nossos horários...

- Você o QUÊ???

- É, não reclama e arranja uma roupa bem fashion para gente pegar uns gatinhos da hora...

- Meu reino por um bisturi agora, Claire! – disse Jojo cruzando os braços irritada com a gracinha.

Chuva, chuva e muita chuva. Aqui no meu pequenino quarto de residência eu sorrio sozinha por causa da minha última maldade, ohohohoho. Sim, eu não apareci! E isso me deixa imensamente feliz, pois posso muito bem pegar minhas coisas e ir para o Hospital! *pulando de alegria no meio do quarto*

Uma conversa silenciosa no final da tarde. Ou pelo menos que era pra ser. Tom impessoal no começo, Joanne falava demais quando estava feliz com alguma coisa. Conseguira ficar com o plantão na ala infantil por mais tempo e isso a deixava satisfeita de poder cuidar de gente viva... Silêncio e "arrans"... O princípio do fim, não é? Deve ser... Sei lá, não sei muito bem o que pensar agora. Joanne é muito complicada para meu gosto, Erin mais ainda... Nunca se sabe o que falar para agradar quando se está profundamente apaixonada, ela ainda não percebeu isso, acho que nenhuma das duas, mas vai né? É melhor que seja assim.

Uma típica conversa silenciosa em que finalmente Joanne percebeu que só ela falava até aquele tempo. Que Erin estava prestando atenção em outra coisa bem longe dali, que a pergunta "Você ta quietinha hoje..." foi sempre seguida por um sentimento de impaciência. Das duas, eu creio. A impaciência de ouvir a voz de Erin, a impaciência de ficar sozinha por um tempo.

- Não tou a fim de conversar... – e Joanne parou de respirar por um momento. Parou sim, daqueles momentos em que você pensa que o ar vai faltar nos pulmões por causa de algo que vai acontecer, mas não aconteceu nada. Só o silêncio. Qual é a reação normal de alguém assim? Ficar em silêncio e pensar em mil e uma coisas para responder sem ofender.

- Ahn... okay então... – engolindo em seco e olhando para a alça de sua mochila de sempre. – Então a gente conversa outro dia okay? – e o mesmo sorrisinho ali. Fingido e sofrido. Daqueles que já está alojado no canto do rosto só esperando a oportunidade aparecer para se manifestar. O que mais faria? Ficar? Não, não, não era tão idiota em ficar ali para talvez receber mais palavras piores que já recebera do que aquelas.

- E vai fazer alguma diferença...? – respondeu Erin quase automaticamente. O que ela fez? Dá meia volta e sai do alcance de Jojo, em poucos segundos está bem longe e um minuto depois sumiu. Desapareceu.


	14. Chapter 14

Prólogo.

Vamos dizer que Joanne Ulhoa resolveu ficar estática, assim como aquela música do U2 em que a moça se veste como um acidente de carro. Acidentes aconteciam todos os dias, em seu plantão noturno – agora escolhido por conta própria – era de praxe. Mas seria ruim desejar isso, não é? Ela não queria ter acidentados na sua sala, só gostaria de parar de pensar tanto em coisas que não mais faziam parte de sua vida.

- Ulhoa, IML...? – disse ela no interfone que acabara de tocar.

- Telefone na linha 3. – ela desligou com o sorriso no rosto, queria morrer pra falar a verdade.

- Alô? – atendeu com a voz fingida, pois queria morrer...

- Oi, é a Claire, cê ta bem?

- To... – queria morrer mesmo depois dessa pergunta retórica. – Posso desligar?

- Ta ocupada?

- Não, posso desligar?

- Credo, Jojo, qual é o seu problema?

- Desligando... – e o bater do telefone foi seguido por um suspiro cansado, caiu na poltrona ajeitando seu jaleco branco. Queria morrer... Sim, era esse o desejo maior ali. Suspirou de novo, tomou o resto do café frio, ajeitou o jaleco novamente, olhou para o chão e ouviu o seu celular tocar. Sabia quem era naquela hora e definitivamente queria morrer por isso.

A semana se passou do mesmo jeito, ninguém perguntava, ela não falava, manteve o silêncio como sempre – já que não fazia diferença alguma se abrisse a boca ou não - juntou os caquinhos e se conformou, não poderia fazer muita coisa pelo que conquistou.

- Conquistei...? – ela repetiu o verbo sem convicção, sorriu para o chão e foi para a sala principal, eram 3:17 da manhã e Joanne Ulhoa queria morrer ali mesmo. O interfone tocou e ela atendeu pacientemente. – Ulhoa, IML...?

- Não vai querer me falar o que se passa?

- Ahn... desligando, Claire...

- Eu... Eu te amo Ulhoa, não deu pra perceber não?

- Ahn... arrãm...?

- E isso não faz diferença alguma pra você...? – a voz da Psicóloga estava tão baixa que Jojo se perguntou porque de alguém como Claire estar atrás de alguém como ela. Absolutamente impossível de se imaginar. O pulo de colega de trabalho para admiradora secreta foi em menos de uma semana e meia. E pensando melhor... Não fora a mesma pergunta que derrubara ela do mundinho perfeito...? Resolveu dar uma resposta pronta.

- Faz... – desligou o interfone e torceu o nariz com confusão, queria ficar sozinha e morrer também se pudesse... - Diferença... – pensou um pouco na última conversa que teve com Erin antes de tudo ir parar ao seu redor, um mundo cristalizado em que ela não se sentia, só vivia por viver... – Como se fizesse diferença... – disse para o Nada, depois lembrou que deveria resgatar duas fichas perdidas de duas perícias mal-feitas. Pegou a pasta UCI-184 e foi checar as gavetas. Indigentes, sem identificação, paralisados para averiguação posterior.

Parados no tempo, incrível como os vivos são tão mortos quanto aqueles ali dentro das gavetas.

Passou duas vezes por Claire nos corredores do Hospital e não conseguiu erguer a cabeça para encará-la, estava com vergonha de ser encarada de outra maneira. Talvez gostasse mais da Claire a chamando de psicótica e outras ofensas mínimas, talvez não se sentisse a vontade com olhares preocupados e de admiração, talvez quisesse só ficar sozinha e aproveitar cada momento de seu passado para fazer seu exercício favorito: Ignorar e esquecer aos poucos. Doía, mas funcionava. Demorava bastante tempo para costurar uma vida nova dentro do coração, mas sempre funcionava.

Encontrou Erin certo dia saindo do Hospital pegando a rua do Colégio. Foi como passar por alguém completamente estranho, a memória estava bem vívida, mas a consciência estava anulada, não queria pensar em nada, apenas continuar andando para a estação de metrô. De repente, sozinha no mar de gente...

A mochila querendo cair pelo ombro direito, a irritante insistência do pé esquerdo doer enquanto caminhava rápido pela multidão de pessoas desconhecidas no meio da cidade. Muito tempo para mastigar a própria culpa. Qual culpa? Era sua culpa? Deveria ser, sempre era, não era? A dor no pé acentuou-se ao atravessar a avenida maior e descer as escadas do metrô rapidamente... Sorrindo e sorrindo pelo caminho todo. Pessoas que passavam por ela sorriam de volta, há sempre alguém que retribuiu um gesto assim, mas se era o mesmo que Jojo sentia no fundo do coração não sabia ao certo. Catraca, embarque, vagão lotado do final da tarde. Cantarolando uma musiquinha que gostava, letra não muito boa para a situação em que estava agora – e incrível como o auto-controle se misturava a indiferença nessas horas! – olhando para a paisagem escura da janela.

Sozinha em um mar de gente... As últimas palavras de Erin estavam longe, sua cabeça remoia o que poderia fazer para se distrair de não chorar em público, cantarolar e olhar as crianças impacientes nos colos das mães, sorrir... É, sorrir... Era um belo modo de escapar um pouco. Deixou os pensamentos irem para o quadro de anotações que tinha no vagão, cursos de alguma coisa. Não estava muito concentrada em leitura, nem na música, nem nos olhares dos passageiros que iam e voltavam por ela. Sua respiração calma e o ruído intenso do vagão nos trilhos... Pigarreou com insatisfação, deveria ser a garganta novamente... Praguejou um pouco contra o ar-condicionado da ala infantil e voltou a olhar as estações.

Uma voz atrás de si desviou sua atenção de tudo, e subitamente seus olhos marejaram vergonhosamente... A voz tão clara e límpida falava alto com mais vozes. Para seu azar, se atreveu a olhar para trás e se arrepender... E lá estava ela... Como se nada houvesse acontecido... Os olhos marejados secaram na hora porque encontraram com os olhos do alguém que ela não conhecia na maior parte do tempo, não sustentou o olhar, preferiu voltar sua atenção para seus bolsos, chaves, celular e o crachá do Hospital. Que bom, teria perícia só amanhã, hoje ficaria de folga em casa... Como sempre fazia...

Sozinha no mar de gente. Erin ali no meio, ou alguém parecido com a Erin. A agonia de ouvir a voz dela novamente e não poder falar coisa alguma, deveria ser efeito reflexo... Sua estação chegou, ela soltou tomando cuidado para se embrenhar no meio da multidão e não dar pistas que havia saído, como um bicho acuado e pronto para fugir, foi o que ela fez. Logo já estava na rua novamente e por pouco não tropeçou na calçada, distraída. Sim, estava mais do que distraída, estava indiferente ao mundo ao seu redor.

Abriu a porta de casa e viu os irmãos com os amigos em uma partida interessante de baralho. Sorriu novamente e viu que Jarod percebera no fingimento, cumprimentou à todos e subiu para seu quarto. Tomou banho rápido, acariciando onde as alças da mochila ficavam nos ombros, esfregou bem o rosto para deixar o cansaço de lado e se jogou na cama puxando as cobertas – estava frio naquele dia – olhou bem para o celular na cabeceira da cama e num impulso breve desligou o aparelho. Sorriu. Sorriu porque a vontade de chorar veio de uma forma avassaladora de interromper qualquer pensamento, virou-se para o lado que mais gostava de dormir e pediu para Deus abençoar o seu dia de amanhã, agradeceu pelo dia que teve e com aquela pontinha de esperança falsa que todo ser apaixonado tem na vida, pediu para abençoar a vida de Erin e dar um pouco de juízo e felicidade. Nada era mais desesperador do que se convencer que tudo que existisse só fazia ela lembrar que o triste estava em todo lugar...

- Dia de muito, véspera de nada... – suspirou e desligou a luz do abajur. No escuro do quarto percebeu que não tirou a correntinha que Erin lhe deu há 2 semanas atrás. O coração que Erin queria que Jojo tivesse. Sorriu para a conchinha avermelhada que significava tanto para a outra garota e que agora ela não via nada além de uma conchinha achada na areia de praia. Tirou e colocou do lado do celular para não perder.

Fechou os olhos, suspirou com cansaço do dia estranho, ajeitou-se no travesseiro.

Nenhuma novidade, as ruas da cidade. O mesmo velho Mar.


End file.
